Dont Be Late
by beckylynn311
Summary: After an accident in 1951 Peggy Carter wakes up in 2015 thanks to Howard's recreation of the SSS (Super soldier Serum). From taking back her chair as Director of SHIELD, and discovering the new abilities given to her by the Serum, how will she take down Ward's new Hydra group, and what will she do when she's reunited with someone she thought she lost.
1. Chapter 1

"Peg!" Howard ran into the street along with the rest of security. The blood seeping through her clothes, "I'm going to fix this Peg,"

"Howard-" Peggy looked down at her stomach seeing the blood staining her hand, "I-"

* * *

Peggy's eyes flashed open ripping her away from her dream. She had been shot, was she dead? Quickly she examined where she was. It was a simple hotel room? But still, it felt wrong. Her intuition never lied. Peggy sat up looking around but noticed her stomach. If she had been shot like she remembered there was no way she could sit up. But there was nothing that she could tell. She pulled the quilt off of her then noticed the fabric of the linens being off. It was like nothing she's ever felt before. Someone was trying to trick her, and who ever was doing it was doing a very good job.

She went to the room closet trying to find any more clues to where she was or what she could use as a weapon if she needed to.

Director Coulson and Agent May stood nearby in an office watching the feed of Peggy waking up. "She's picking up on everything."

"Well look how well the last time worked out." May looked at Coulson enjoying the look of him in the goofy vintage suit, "You should go and talk to her before she figures out how to make a crossbow." she handed him a paper bag filled with clothes for Peggy.

"I'll try and be more sensitive than Fury. We don't have the budget to rebuild the walls" Coulson took the bag and left the room.

Peggy was by the door when she heard another one opening through the wall. There were footsteps coming her way. She hid behind the corner of the wall that concealed a bathroom.

The door opened but the person didn't walk in, "Director Carter.." the voice was hesitant, "I know you're hiding behind that wall. There are some things you need to know, but first." He dropped the bag on the floor inside the room. "Here are some clothes for you. When you're ready come out and we can get you some food and explain everything."

She took a step out showing herself, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in New York." He was telling the truth. "And you're with SHIELD. You're in safe hands.""


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson stood in front of Agent Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, Bobbi and May- wearing his usual suit, though he had just gotten used to the suspenders. They were in his office with the door and windows shut closed "Okay, so there's been an improvement to things."

"That really can't be hard." Daisy scoffed, "The sky isn't falling so it's a good day."

"Har Har." Coulson looked at Daisy, "This is actually good.. and Top Secret." He turned to the screen that was no projecting Peggy Carters file.

Jemma sighed at the sight of the file, "Director Carter" it was partly a sigh of Awe and partly a sigh of love.

"Here we go." Fitz muttered.

"Peggy Carter. The Peggy Carter is my hero and there's nothing you Fitz can do to make me feel bad about that!"

Coulson looked between Fitz and Simmons, "Well I'm glad to hear that. She's alive."

Bobbi raised an eyebrow, "That's impossible she died-"

"In 1951." Jemma stuck her finger in the air.

"Right…" Bobbi shifted her Torso away from Jemma.

Fitz shrugged, "It's not the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard. The rules of death are a little grey these days." He gestured to Coulson.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder." He deadpanned, "But this isn't anything Alien. Peggy Carter is alive thanks to a modified Serum created by Howard Stark. It was kept a secret as to not get the hopes up. Top Secret."

Simmons covered her mouth in hopes to stop a squeal. It wasn't very effective, "When can we meet her! I have so many questions."

Daisy blew air out through her cheeks, "What's the plan? Catch her up to date with everything that's happened for 60 years or however long it's been."

"You can't just spring everything on her." Bobbi pointed out, "What would you do?"

"Well speaking from personal experience, sometimes it's nice to be told the truth. Rip the bandage off." Daisy lifted herself up to sit on the table. "Who's telling Cap?"

Coulson nodded, "Haven't decided yet… I think she wants the answers. But I'm putting you five in charge of getting her educated about everything today and evaluating her to be registered back into SHIELD. Do you think you can handle that?"

Jemma squealed again before there could be anything else said.

* * *

May decided that it would probably be best to have Peggy acclimate to the 21st century away from as many people as possible, so they started loading up The Bus. Jemma was extatic hardly able to control herself.

"I've never seen Simmons so happy." Bobbi raised an eyebrow at the scientist who was practically skipping everywhere, and looked back at Daisy, "If she's taking it like this how's the whole Steve Rogers thing going to go down."

Daisy swiped through her tablet. New Inhumans were popping up everyday, it was becoming hard to keep track of. "I think Cap might have some competition with Simmons." She teased.

The doors to the air hangar opened, and in walked Coulson and Peggy Carter. She had to say, the pictures didn't really do her justice. But whatever she was wearing..was certainly a throw back. "I'll bet you 20 bucks that once she goes public everyone and their sister is going back to the whole… vintage vibe."

Bobbi shrugged, "I don't mind it. But I can't pull of red lipstick like she did."

"Agents." Coulson stopped where The Bus's door met the floor of the hanger, "Meet Director Carter."

"Please don't call me that." Peggy insisted, "I'm not technically an Agent so I'm certainly not Director."

Daisy could stop herself from smiling, "Yeah, it happens to the best of us." She had become an Agent before she was supposed to.

"These are some of the Agents who're going to help you. Agent Bobbi Morse and Agent Skye-"

"Daisy." Bobbi and Daisy corrected him.

"Damnit." he muttered, " _Daisy._ Agent Daisy Johnson."

Peggy smiled at both of them shaking their hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for the escort Director Coulson."

"It's really not a problem. I'd say I'm your biggest fan but there's some competition about that."

"Speaking of the number one fan, everyone else is in the Bus. Er- the plane." Bobbi turned around to walk up with Daisy and Peggy following.

They walked through the garage stopping as the ramp lifted up getting ready for take off. Peggy looked around the garage, "This place must not be designed to handle combat, I've never seen so much glass in my life."

"Well… you'd be surprised." Daisy started walking up the spiral staircase. "The bus has seen its fair share.

"May I ask why we're going to the trouble to do this in a plane?" Peggy asked as they ascended the stairs.

Bobbi walked through the living area of the Bus to sit down on the small couch, "This way you can get comfortable without worrying about people seeing you. Coulson doesn't really know how to handle this situation."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure either." Peggy walked over to a window and started examining the things around the bus, "I'm not sure I even believe this situation is real."

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the table- except may who was flying the plane- going bit by bit through pop trivia. There wasn't a solid manual on how to help someone acclimate to a new era. It had only happened once before and it wasn't executed very well. They had gone over almost everything about SHIELD from the past couple years. The politics, the spies, and the fall of her own creation. What was left of SHIELD was a limping veteran, slowly rebuilding itself. As complicated as it was to break the news to the creator, everyone around the table was avoiding the elephant in the room. Jemma was practically bouncing being in the same room, it took every ounce of her not to just melt into a puddle.

Peggy recovered from a laugh, "So I understand that bird thing-"

Fitz chimed in, "Twitter."

She nodded, "Twitter, my mistake. May I ask a question about something else now?"

"Of course." Jemma refilled Peggy's tea cup with hot water.

"The technology has evolved past anything we could have imagined when I was alive before. I just… have you found Steve Roger's body? Or the plane yet?" Peggy asked carefully.

Finally the door had been opened. "Well…" Fitz spoke before looking around the table. It was good news, why did this feel so tragic.

Bobbi decided to take it, "SHIELD found the plane a few years ago in the ice after the . And Captain Rogers was in the plane frozen."

Peggy nodded, "Well that's good. I'm just glad he's accounted for-"

"That's not all... SHIELD was able to unfreeze him and bring him back. Captain Rogers is alive."

* * *

Peggy was in the cockpit of The bus. "Turn this around and land!"

May kept her cool, "We can't do that."

"Why not? Steve is alive and I need to-" She was sure it wasn't a secret in this era what Steve meant to her, and hopefully what she meant to Steve. Peggy looked at the controls seeing if there was anyway she could possibly figure out how to fly the thing, but she never did learn how to fly a plane. "I need to see him."

"And you will." Daisy said through the doorway of the cockpit, "But there are a lot of things to take into consideration. Your mental health _and_ his."

May flicked the plane to autopilot and turned around in her chair, "You just woke up from a coma in a new century. Agents close to Steve are checking on him."

"This is why you did this on a bloody plane." Peggy crossed her arms feeling like she was being captured, "So I couldn't run away."

Daisy took a step back, "We aren't trying to trick you. We are protecting you, and Captain Rogers. We're doing what SHIELD does. Let's go back and we can run you through everything. That was the only secret."

Peggy looked between May and Daisy, "Fine. But don't you dare let it happen again."

* * *

Author Note: 10/20/15

Thank you for reading! There will be more coming soon! Let me know what you think. This is my first fanfiction so any advice would be great


	3. Chapter 3

The Bus touched down an hour outside New York City. She passed all the psychological tests to be able to meet Steve, not that she agreed in the slightest with their hesitation. She watched as the Agents unloaded The Bus, "So," She took a few steps over to Daisy and Bobbi, "So I've been cleared to meet Steve." Of all the Agents Daisy was the most likely to be honest.

"That I know of. I think he was given the green light." she looked up from the tablet that kept her busy. Daisy tucked it under her arm to talk to Peggy, "And Coulson cleared everything so, I think you're going public."

"I can't wait to be trending." Peggy Deadpanned, "Is there the capability to get some new clothes before-"

"Aww, for Steve." Daisy teased the historic icon. "You mean you're not impressed with Shields workout attire? I'm sure we can set you up with something."

Bobbi smirked, "Not that either of us really have something you'd probably like. We're both a little too-"

"Casual?" Peggy tried not to step on toes- though she new the two girls could handle it. "It's nice to know I'm not required to wear Dresses in the workplace though." She turned hearing someone call her name.

"Agent Carter?" Coulson walked over with a short haired redhead flanking him on the right, "I can say that now can't I?"

Peggy nodded, "Yes I believe I'm cleared."

"Meet Agent Romanoff," Coulson gestured over, "She'll be taking care of you from here on out."

Peggy sighed, not being able to get over the feeling of constantly being babysat, "At least I'll be on the ground for it this time. It's nice to meet you Agent Romanoff."

"Call me Natasha." She shook her hand, "Now if you don't mind Director…" Natasha gestured for Peggy and herself to leave, "Us girls have some shopping to do."

There was something about Natasha that made Peggy want to keep her guard up. To be honest she wished someone else had been in charge for this section of her education, or even better left to figure it out herself. "That's all? You don't have to wear slips or stockings?" She looked around the undergarment section of a ritzy clothing store. Everything seemed so revealing.

"Not for something like that." Natasha leaned against the wall as Peggy looked through some tight fitting dresses.

"Is there anything a bit more…. what I'm used to?" Peggy looked around fighting off the feeling of being overwhelmed. "Dresses with a bit more coverage."

Natasha walked over from where she usually shopped and over to something more like Peggy. "More coverage but something Steve would like." she pushed things aside, "Something like this?" It was a Pencil skirt, then he held up a cream blouse. To be honest Natasha held it up sarcastically.

"It's perfect." Peggy walked over, "I really just need something plain.."

She examined it again, "I guess it is pretty similar to what you would have worn. But can I insist on you getting some other things?"

Peggy nodded, "As long as it's not too tight, or too short.. or too much like everything else." she examined a rack of shoes, "However, these are nice." Peggy had always been a sucker for a good pair of heels. "Do you know Steve well?"

Natasha was busy shopping for Peggy, "Yes I do. I'd say we're pretty close to friends. As close as _I_ could get to friends."

"Does he know I'm back?" Peggy picked up some heels, "Is he with someone else?"

Natasha laughed imagining the drama that would come along with that, "If Steve knew you were here, he'd be here right now. And no, that man is married to his work. He's having a hard time to adjusting to the idea that you're gone. But I can't imagine what it's going to be like after."

She sat down on a stool, trying on the shoes she was interested in. Part of her felt sorry for Steve. If she hadn't come back, where would that leave him. Where she was 60 years ago, painfully in love knowing it was impossible. But now she was back, and there was at least a chance that they could be happy now. "When can we meet? I just need to be prepared." Peggy steadied herself with a breath. Relationships were always so difficult. She stood up testing the heels that turned out to be far more comfortable than their vintage cousin.

"I'll make plans with him tomorrow at the Avengers HQ. He doesn't have much going on so he won't be able to say no." Natasha took Peggy by the arm and pushed her in the back to try everything on.

Steve walked out of the changing rooms with a file of things to do for the day. He knew he and Sam would be around to tease and work out with. Wanda was training too- though he was really no help when it came to… whatever she did, nor did he care to be around it. He was useless around Vision but he just wanted to make sure the team knew he was there to support them. "Steve!" Sam shouted down the hall, "You ready to kick my ass in some running."

"That's not fair. It's so hard to compare myself with someone so slow." Steve jabbed.

"Oh you're going to regret that… somehow. Anyway, Nat wanted to see you. There was someone in her office. I don't know."

Steve shrugged, "It's Nat, she's the second biggest question mark I've ever been around." He and Sam walked together for a bit before they were about to break off, "See you when I'm done. Don't wear yourself out before I can get there." He took a left down the hall to where Natashas office was. Though the term Office was pretty loose. It was more like a living room than anything else. The women kept strange hours- and that was saying a lot with them seeing Tony's sleep pattern-or lack thereof. He knocked then opened the door, "Nat?"

Peggy stood up from sitting on the couch as the door opened. She quickly smoothed out the wrinkles on her navy blue skirt and pale pink blouse. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Peg?" Steve's brain couldn't stretch far enough to figure it out. He sput around making sure Wanda wasn't behind them, then back at Peggy. "What's happening?"

Peggy looked down at her hands that were fiddling together with nerves, "I… I'm afraid it's a rather long story. One I don't have many answers for." She pushed her hair back behind her ear, "There was an accident-"

"I know that." It sounded more hostile than he meant it to be. He was sick of SHIELDS secrets. "I mean- I mean I read your file. A lot. KGB assassin… you died."

"As did you." Peggy took a step forward, "Howard tested something on me.. and it worked. I guess.. I woke up a few days ago."

Steve's head snapped to Natasha, "A few days ago? You knew and didn't tell me?"

Natasha shook her head, "I found out yesterday. The orders were to make sure you both would handle it."

The room was silent, both Steve and Peggy searching each others faces for answers. They were more than arms length apart but Steve took the first steps forward and wrapped Peggy in his arms. "You're alive." He was careful not to lift her up, "And you're here.."

Peggy nodded following his lead and wrapped her arms around him, "It had been so long Steve." She couldn't stop herself from crying. Not that it really mattered, "You were gone.. we looked so hard for you..."

"Peg, don't cry." Steve pulled away for a moment before pulling her chin up to kiss her, "Please.." he whispered and pressed his lips against hers.

Natasha's mouth curled into a small smile, "Easy you two." She joked and walked to the desk to pick up a box of tissues, "You have your virtue to think about." she delivered them to Peggy.

Peggy rolled her eyes and looked over to Natasha, "Oh please." She wiped her eyes, careful of the Make up. "Steve… I expect you have a day planned ahead of you." She sniffed and looked up to Steve with a smile, "But do you think you could make room for me?"

Steve wrapped Peggy back in a hug, "Anything for you Peg. Anything."

Not the end. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve left Peggy short after their meeting. She was right, he had a schedule and the last thing Peggy wanted was for him to forget about it responsibilities. They would go about their day, doing their work and meet for lunch. It seemed painfully casual.

Peggy went along with her day, secretly getting a tour of the Avengers facility by Natasha, while Sam and Steve were training. Sam stopped running on the track outside leaning over on his knees, "I don't even know why you run man." Steve finished his lap not even breaking a sweat. "Especially with me of... all people."

Steve stopped by Sam, "I like the company. And you've gotten faster." He was trying to be nice.

"I vote for an early lunch. I think I saw Clint with some of that meatloaf from Laura, I'm sure he'll share."

"As much as I'd like to say yes to that." Steve walked to the start of the loop and grabbed his water bottle, "But I got a date." He grinned.

Sam nodded, "You can't call business meetings dates. It gives the... wrong impression."

Steve smirked, "No, I have a date. You know... girl, boy, lunch. At least that's how Nat and Tony explained it to me." Steve turned around not too concerned with

"Hot damn!" Sam clapped and ran to catch up to Steve, "Who is it?"

"A friend." Steve approached the door to the facilities. "An old friend. Not that she looks old."

Sam waved Steve off, "I've never been good at riddles, I'll just ask Natasha."

"What are you going to ask me?" Natasha stood with Peggy further down the sleek hallway.

"Who Steve has a date with." Sam walked down a few steps with Steve, "Didn't think it was possible." He looked over at Peggy noticing her nice frame without being impolite, "Who might this be?" Sam held a hand out.

Peggy shook his hand, "Shield Director Peggy Carter."

Steve couldn't stop himself from grinning, "She's my lunch date."

Sam eyed Peggy a bit more, "Well no shit. That the girl you told me-"

"Yep." Steve nodded.

Peggy interjected, "I can report with mixed emotions that I'm the newest relic of Howard Starks biological experiments that actually worked."

"Good ol' daddy stark." Natasha pulled Sam aside, "Let's go try and steal some of Clints lunch." The idea left Steve and Peggy alone for the first time in a long while.

They approached the moment with silence, both unsure what to say. "So-" Steve started.

"So." Peggy nodded taking a small step forward.

Steve scratched the back of his neck, "I'm gonna change and then we can grab lunch... or go get lunch.. have lunch... The cafeteria food isn't bad... but it's better than anything we had during the war-"

Peggy closed the gap and kissed on the lips, "Please stop talking and go change."

The Avengers Facility was top of the line in every way possible- Stark made sure of that. But the one thing that had never been thought through was a romantic spot. Each member of the team had their own room to be used however they needed. Bruce had a meditation room, Natasha and Sam shared a game room, Tony's room was the closest anyone's came to luxurious due to the amount of technology the man needed to tie his shoes, which is why when Tony ever saw the inside of Steve's room he was concerned for his friends sanity. Besides the desk covered in an obvious lack of technology there was some weights and a punching bag in one corner then a cot in the other. 'an honest to god cot' is how Tony described it. But it made Steve feel at home. The old baseball posters and even an original USO tour poster but his prized possession were the pictures he found in the SHIELD files. Pictures of the Howling Commando's in all their glory, and "Skinny Ass Steve" as Sam would say framed and hung tastefully- with much help from Bruce and Pepper. In the center was a picture of Steve, Peggy and Bucky sitting around a make shift table somewhere on the western front playing cards. Dugan snuck the picture when no one noticed, and Steve was glad he found it. Sometimes the sentiment of the room overwhelmed him. If he walked into a room like this in the beginning would have triggered him into some of the more unhappy memories of his past. But now, it gave him the drive to fix what Peggy had created and the ideals they shared.

But now he wouldn't really need the reminded since she was sitting across from him in the quiet corner of the cafeteria, "I really can't believe you're here Peg. It seems like a dream."

Peggy nodded looking around, "This whole thing does. The world is so-"

"Different?" Steve guessed.

"Yes." Peggy sighed her finger nails playing with the rim of the plate, "Like I'll never belong in it."

Steve watched her red finger nails, "I feel like that's the thing about this time.. There are so many options for everyone, every door is open so no one has their place. When we were younger, before the war, we had our places."

"The world made sure to remind us of that."

"But you fought it." Steve reminded her.

Peggy shook her head, "We both did."

Steve shrugged, "I did a lousy job at it. I waited around for the SSR to change me-"

"They did not change you Steve." Peggy said with a determination, "You have always been the same Steve Rogers to me. That Steve that got the flag off that flag pole, and jumped on that grenade at boot camp."

Steve reached over the table and took her hand, "I'm so glad you're back with me Peg. I'm not sure I understood how much I needed someone to believe in me, and not the suit until you came back," He ran his thumb over her knuckles, "Someone who believes the little guy as much as me now. Peg," His voice caught in his throat, "I feel like there's so much past between us, I don't know how to say what I want to say."

Peggy laughed, "You're so dramatic." She pulled her other hand up to take his, "The World has changed, and we can't go back, All we can do is our best and sometimes the best thing we can do is to Start over. But I'd like to start over with you Steve."

Steve squeezed her hand, "I'd like to get to know you."

"We really don't know each other." She looked up to his eyes, getting worried that they both had opposing ideas "Is this you telling me, kissing you was a bad idea?"

"No!" he said quickly, "No no, that was... nice. I liked it... do you not what to-?"

"You still don't know a thing about women." she rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

To say the Avengers were supportive of Peggy's arrival would have been an understatement. For years they had heard the things Steve had to say about Peggy, retelling his war stories whenever Thor brought along his mead. So once they all found out the only logical thing to do was to throw a party. Thankfully a small party.

Bruce and Steve sat at the bar eating the little finger foods Pepper ordered. He didn't know what they were but they were good, "Anyone know if Thor is coming?"

"Unfortunately, the guy can't figure out a phone." Tony was mixing drinks, "I guess you two have that in common. Why do you need him? Some liquid courage?"

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked with a mouth full of whatever it was.

Tony shrugged looked over at where Peggy and Pepper were talking about something that seemed like business, "Peggy's one hell of a women."

" _What does that mean!_?" Steve sat up straight not sure if it was a compliment or not.

Tony put his free hand up, "Hey, I'm not giving the birds and the bees talk to a relic."

"I don't need-" Steve turned pink.

Natasha came over mixing a drink for herself, "Tony stop embarrassing him," she looked up, "That's my job."

"You two don't have to worry about… that department."

"That department?" Tony shook his head, "No one who says 'that department' about sex knows what they're doing."

Bruce looked up from the tablet he was reading to stick up for Steve, "Come on guys, cut him some slack-."

"Thank you!" Steve was glad to be relieved of the brunt of the attention.

"They've been through too much to be nagged by you two." He said with his attention back on the table.

"Tony what's taking you so long with that drink?" Pepper walked back over which drew Peggy over. The group dispersed.

Tony handed the drink over to Pepper, "Don't worry about it. Just giving Steve a hard time. Peg can I make you a drink?"

"Yes Howard." she caught herself, "Tony. Sorry."

The likeness was hard for Peggy to get over, but she was trying. Every time she slipped Tony's bright attitude faded. "It's alright.. What can I fix up for you?"

Peggy took a seat next to Steve, "Not sure.. not sure what the effects are going to me."

"What have you tested so far?" Steve asked. The serum hadn't been tested. That was on the schedule for next week once Peggy was better adjusted.

"Nothing besides medical things. Samples…" Peggy looked at the arrangements of alcohol, "I'll have some of that Schnapps." Tony nodded and started mixing something together. "How often do you all get together like this?"

Steve shrugged, "Fairly often. Whenever anyone is free. Tony likes to have an excuse to entertain."

"Before you compare me to my dad, don't." Tony handed Peggy a glass.

"I wasn't going to. Howard threw parties yes, but they evolved into distractions near the ." Peggy played with the rim of the glass, "Business matters, Peg." She said in a good recreation of Howard's specific accent. She took the glass tasting it and winced, "You mix drinks like him too."

Pepper looked at the food she artfully ordered, "Screw it I'm getting Pizza."

"That's my girl." Tony grinned.

"Thank god. I'm starving." Peggy relaxed. The quiet room was interrupted by a rumble of thunder. "Bloody Nora! That was unexpected!"

Tony looked at the porch of the Tower, "I guess Thor is showing up."

"Right… Thunder." Peggy nodded, "That's new."

Steve laughed and put a hand on hers, "Don't worry about it. You'll probably like Thor."

"Probably?" Peggy asked but was cut off.

" **Greetings my glorious mortal friends. I am here to embrace the life of the party and meet The Captains reat love!"** Thor walked through the door spinning the hammer in his hands.

Peggy raised an eyebrow at Steve, "Great love?"

He went bright red, "It's.. well… Thor's pretty dramatic."

" **This must be the one.** " He walked to Peggy giving a Bow " **Madame Carter."**

"That's not necessary, just call me Peggy."

Thor grinned, " **That is good. You may call me Thor. Oh, my friend Steve. I have brought our drink."** He put a bottle of mead on the counter.

"I'm not sure I'll be having any of that." Steve handed the mead back.

Peggy looked at the bottle, "You can drunk now?"

"It's special Asgardian Mead." Steve explained.

" **Not created for mortal men… or ladies."** Thor gestured to Peggy.

"I'll stick with the Schnapps for now." Peggy examined the bottle, not wanting to test her new liver.

"Pizza's been ordered-" Pepper walked in and stopped when she saw Thor, "I'll go order more."

" **Thank you great Pepper for feeding my asgardian appetite."**

"Yeah yeah.." she waved getting back on the phone.

* * *

After the pizza was delivered and inhaled by all guests, the group was lounging over the living room half heartedly watching as Sam and Natasha played some childish video games. The gameres were on the floor leaning against the couches. Pepper had her legs draped over tony as she finished the beer in her hands. Bruce was almost falling asleep, in a seat of his own. Peggy watched the game, the alcohol and food made her transfixed by the technology and the colors. "What are those little men doing? What's the point?"

"Run through the level. Avoid the monsters." Bruce mumbled.

Peggy yawned, "I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it." Steve handed the bottle back to Thor who was on the couch next to him. Feeling the buzz from the mead he put his arm around Peggy.

Peggy leaned her head against his shoulder. It wasn't much, but it was exactly what she always wanted. "I won't." His shoulder wasn't the softest thing she'd ever rested on. It reminded her of camping her way across the front with the 107th, leaning against Steve when they both had a moment. "I believe the last time we were like this we were in a trench."

Steve laughed playing with the end of a lock of hair. Her hair was more modern than he was used to, but he still liked it. It seemed more maintained. "Dugan was raving about bourbon. Pinkerton was telling some story.. but we were also being shot at."

"You're right." Peggy sighed closing her eyes. "That part was not so ideal. This is nice though."

Steve looked down at her letting go of the strand of hair and forgetting about the people around him. He picked up her chin and kissed her lips again like the first time. Peggy put a hand on his chin feeling the strong jaw under her fingertips. Steve broke the kiss, "Tony do you mind me crashing in my guest room tonight?" He looked over at Tony and Pepper who were both asleep on the couch.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Peggy smiled, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Steve grinned.

Peggy sat up, "It was nice meeting you Thor." She stood up smoothing her pants out, getting used to the better fabric was difficult.

"It was wonderful to meet you as well. I shall see you in the morning."

Steve picked Peggy up in his arms, "Goodnight everyone." There were some whistles from Nat and Sam on the floor.

"Steve this isn't necessary." She relaxed her head on his shoulder, "I can walk."

"Just let me be a gentlemen." Steve insisted and walked down the hall to his guest room. He set her down on her feet closing the door behind him. His hands pulled her closer to him, sealing his intention with a kiss.

"Steve." Peggy put her hand on his cheeks, then through his tousled blonde hair, "We shouldn't do anything too drastic right now." She couldn't believe that she was the one to be the voice of reason. He nodded, "We don't need to make up for lost time quite yet." Peggy kissed him again. He still didn't quite know what to do in this situation. Tony, Sam and Nat had only ever nagged him about sex. "You're drunk anyway." She teased.

"I wouldn't say drunk." Steve snipped back.

"Oh really?" Peggy kissed him again.

Steve smiled running his hands down to her waist. "I'm going to take a shower. To sober up."

Peggy took a step away and walked around to the bed. "I'll be here." she flopped down feeling the expensive fabric. Steve laughed and walked into the bathroom. Once she heard the water running she got up to find something that would work as pajamas. Mostly so she didn't sleep in her new clothes and secondly to stop herself from being made to look foolish.

She rushed out of the bedroom sneaking into another bedroom that might have a better selection of Pajamas. Natashas guest room was far too revealing, but the next door down was what she assumed was Clint's- due to the pictures on the nightstand of a wife and kids she had hope she could find something. In the closet was a pair of pajama shorts-that were a little too short for her tastes. Peggy covered up the signs of her snooping. Peggy snuck back into Steve's room changing into the pajama pants and a soft flannel shirt of Steve's before the water turned off.

He walked out with a towel around his waist. "I forgot to grab-" he caught sight of her in the bed wearing his shirt and looking at the books on his side table. As sappy as it sounded she'd never looked so beautiful then when she didn't think she was. And that was saying something, since she always looked good to him.

Peggy saw him and looked away- "I borrowed a shirt I hope you don't mind."

"No!" he inched around to the closet trying not to expose himself. His cheeks were rosy pink. "You look good in my shirt I mean. Not better than before- but you know."

"Yes I understand." She cut him some slack. Peggy noticed his muscles were better defined then she remember. Another great modern advancement.

Steve walked out wearing boxers and a SHIELD issued T shirt that seemed too tight by 1940's standards. Not that Peggy was complaining. "Alright… Now I'm tired." He walked around the bed and pulled the covers back without disturbing the covers over Peggy. "Is this too much?"

"What? Sleeping in the same bed together?" Peggy turned on her side to face Steve. "I don't believe you remember that time we almost froze to death in that German winter." The both started laughing, which turned into a mixture of giggles, "And we had to share that sleeping bag."

"It wasn't so bad." Steve flicked the lights off from the side table remote then went to wrap his arms around Peggy. She melted against his chest feeling more comfortable than she ever had.

"Until the rest of the 107th thought it was a good idea to join." Peggy closed her eyes. They were both quiet for a long time. "steve?"

"Yes Peg?"

"I know I said not to move too quickly." Her voice was heavy with sleep, "But I think I love you."

Steve held her in his arms tighter, "I think I love you too Peg. In fact." He kised the top of her head, "I know I love you."

"I love you too." She said as her eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Peggy stood outside the SHIELD laboratory practically pacing as she waited. It had been almost a day since she went in for her physical tests and the two scientists, Agent Fitz and Agent Simmons, were still consulting. Without seeing other people doing the same tests with her, there was really no way to know where she ranked. They were different tests than she put the men through in training. She was hooked up to machines and monitors as she followed their instructions. Finally she was done with waiting and went into the lab. "How is everything coming along?"

Jemma jumped almost dropping the vial of blood in her hand, "Everything is fine!" she answered too quickly for Peggy's liking.

"What are you keeping from me?" Peggy tried to get a look at the paperwork and screens in their work space.

"Nothing bad." Fitz brought up two sets of data collected by physical exams on the holotable. "What we've found is actually extraordinary."

Peggy looked still not sure what she was looking at, "I am not sure I follow."

"Your results are far superior than we anticipated. Since you were the only subject of Howard Starks tests there is no other data to go off of. It seems as if he was very close to recreating the same Serum used on Steve Rogers." Fits moved to the screen pointing some things out. "What we've decided is that you and Steve have the same possibility of strength."

Jemma focused in on certain graphs that Peggy wasn't exactly sure how to read. "He's had a few years of training to be ahead of you and your body types and history of training will affect your future results. It's fascinating. Super Soldier Peggy Carter- though you really don't need the help to be super-" Fitz gave her a look like she was being a tad unprofessional which stopped her blabbering, "But anyway- completely manageable."

Peggy crossed her arms, "Who needs to know?"

Fitz and Jemma were caught off guard, "Uh-" Fitz scratched the back of his head, "No one I guess-"

"Alright." She nodded, "Keep this between us for a few days alright?"

Jemma nodded, "We'll classify the files." The tone of the room shifted with Peggy's hesitation. "Is there something we can do?"

She shook her head, "Just classify the files. May I have a copy of them?"

Fitz nodded, "Of course. Some light biological reading." he tried to be funny.

Peggy walked down the hall fishing her phone out of her pants pockets. The addition of pants into acceptable work attire thrilled her to no end. She maneuvered around the phone until she got to Steve's contact and dialed; Pepper insisted it was easier than a pocket book, and Peggy was starting to believe it.

"Hey Peg," Steve answered with Sam shouting in the background.

"Are you busy?"

"Uh- not really. Kind of the opposite." He sounded like he was distracted by whatever was happening with Sam. "Sam is trying some new tech for Tony. It's not going well."

"I'm coming back early." She walked down to her office in The Playground- that was still being constructed. Plastic tarps were laid around and everything seemed like a mess. A mess Coulson promised would be gone the next time she arrived.

"Is everything okay?" Steve's voice perked in concern, "Is something happening?"

Peggy put a hand on her forehead trying to think, "Everything is fine… I just need to figure something out. I'll explain when I'm there. I'm not going to interrupt anything am I?"

"No of course not…" He was quiet, "Why do I feel like this is something complicated."

She laughed, "Because it's me. Everything is complicated. I'll be there soon darling."

"Love you." Steve said followed by an automatic reply coming from Nat and Sam.

"LOVE YOU PEG." Nat shouted.

Sam took it from there, "I love you more than the stars and stripes that run through my blo-" Finally, the call ended.

* * *

The remodeled warehouse that was the Avengers base always triggered the same memory as she walked in. The memory of trying to convince Howard to turn his plane around before he unknowingly destroyed New York City. Both of them had mourned Steve so greatly that she was always doubtful either of them would ever move on. But poetically enough Steve and the Avengers inhabited the warehouse, training to do what Peggy knew Howard would have wanted. Not that she would ever bring that up to Tony.

Peggy exited the plane and saw Steve standing outside the doors. His hair combed back like he was trying to look his best for her. "Are you going to wait like that every time I come by?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know. It was better than listening to the team give me a hard time." Once Peggy was close enough he pulled her in for a kiss, "They even got Wanda in on it."

"Think of it this way," She rested her head against his chest, "It's uniting them."

"Peg, what's wrong?" He said quietly.

She moved out of his arms, taking a deep breath. "It's the serum." She turned looking at the building then back at Steve, "It did to me what it did to you."

They were sitting on a bench close to the facility. Peggy explained everything that had been explained to her. The Serum, the tests and the effects.

Steve waited until she was finished, "Can I ask you why this is making you so worried? It's been a few weeks and everything seems fine."

"Is it that obvious?" She looked up trying to think until she could put it into words. "The day before Dr. Erskine chose you I went to him and asked him something that I almost wish I hadn't. I asked him why he didn't choose me for the serum." Peggy laughed like she was being ridiculous, "I mean it was rather obvious the SSR was after leaders and soldiers, and I wasn't that. I was lucky I wasn't being used as a secretary." She took a deep breath, "We had become some sort of friends after dealing with Colonel Phillips, and he knew what I was capable of. So I said to him, 'why not me?' and he said 'Ms Carter, I did not pick you for the reason you suspect. It was not your gender but your anger.'" She paused, "It's just bringing up old worries."

"You're going to be fine Peg," Steve said after a long pause. "The only reason I was the icon I was… that I am, is because of you...I think…"

Peggy watched him thinking. It was a very special look that only came about when he was planning something big. "What?"

He shifted, "I think you're what the world needs."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm serious Peg!" He lit up, "Why not turn SHIELD into this public icon. Something that's actually doing good for the world. You're in charge, you're unbiased. Things with Inhumans are only going to get people in a panic."

Peggy narrowed her eyes, "I'm not turning into the "Star Spangled women with a Plan", absolutely not!"

He laughed, "That's not what I was suggesting… a figure like.. Pepper."

She took a deep breath, "I was never the face of SHIELD… it didn't have a face. And if it did it was Phillips or Howard… but it was easier to keep things a secret back then. And Secrets is what got SHIELD into this mess, and myself. Howard never told me he was working on a new Serum."

Steve shrugged, "I'm glad he was. It's the reason you're here with me right now." He lifted her chin up to look at him, "I know it's a lot Peg,

. But the serum makes good great. And you've always been great."

"This is why I needed to talk to you." Peggy smiled, "Thank you Steve."

He stood up and pulled Peggy with him, "Now we have some work to do."

She followed, "What work?"

"Are you saying you're not curious to see what you're capable of?" the way he phrased it seemed like a challenge. The perfect challenge for Peggy.

"Well when you put it that way.."

* * *

Authors Note: I'd really like to have some feedback from readers. They'll be action eventually but.. happy Steggy is just too cute.


	7. Chapter 7

This one is pretty fluffy and written a bit quickly. I wanted to get it out before the day was over here.. and here it is! Fluff with a bit of alluding to future events in there.

* * *

It had been a few days since Peggy found out what the serum had done to her, and to be honest she felt the same, of course she did break her 107 one armed push ups record which was a good notch on her belt. Other than the two scientists, Coulson, and Steve. No one knew. What Steve said about bringing SHIELD into the public hadn't been brought up again, but she was certainly thinking about it. But at the moment they had left the Avengers base and were in Stark Tower. Peggy had broken her phone a few days ago and that was unacceptable to Tony.

"You two coming to my party?" Tony asked around his workbench.

"What party?" Peggy watched as he tampered with her phone.

Tony looked up at Steve, almost offended. "You didn't tell her?"

"You didn't tell me either!" Steve was eating some of Tony's blueberries.

He shook his head, "You need to learn to read texts. Anyway- halloween party, Saturday."

"Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?" Steve accused.

"Company party. Costumes and food mostly. It's a Stark thing."

Peggy nodded, "I'm aware. Howard always made me go. You're not going to make us dress up are you?"

"Of course I will. I'm making Pepper dress up." He picked up Peggys new and improved phone, "But you two have to come up with something if you're going to go… or you can just stay at home watching Benny Goodman and knitting."

"You listened to Benny Goodman." Peggy corrected, "But I can't go- I haven't gone public with… being alive."

Tony stole his pouch of blueberries back, "Then go public." he said it like it was simple.

Steve interjected, "It's not that simple."

"Then go in a costume. It's the whole point of the holiday is to be someone different." Tony put his tools away, "I put JARVIS on your phone so it'll be easier.. I made it super private so your information is safe."

Peggy didn't understand what could possibly be on the phone that would be top secret, but there was a lot she didn't understand. "We'll come to the party."

"We will?" Steve looked over.

"It will be fun. And I love costumes," she had an idea that was too good to pass up.

"If you say so, Peg."

* * *

Peggy walked with her arm linked with Steve's, "Is anyone going to know it's me?" she adjusted her wig with her free hand on the elevator.

"No, worst case scenario the tabloids are trying ask who the attractive redhead is on Captain America's arm, though people might know it's me either."

She laughed, "The fake goatee is very convincing."

The elevator opened to the large banquet room in Stark Tower. The lights were low and halloween decorations were everywhere. The whole seemed very expensive. "Oh I almost forgot." Steve reached into his shirt and flipped on the fake Arc reactor. The blue lights shone through his white dress shirt. Peggy was wearing a white business suit with her red wig in a high ponytail. For halloween they were the power couple of Tony and Pepper.

Through the party a few people stopped and noticed them, mostly because they weren't wearing revealing outfits with bunny ears. Steve bumped into a sleek looking cat and did a double take when he realized it was Natasha, "Nat?"

She looked between the two of them and almost keeled over laughing. "This is too funny! Its really good!" she shouted over the music.

"I don't skimp on disguises." Peggy had already shifted into an American accent.

"You need to find Tony." Natasha pointed over to where the bar was. She took the lead pushing through the crowd. To peggy, it seemed like a bit more than a company party.

Behind the bar, Peggy could see someone in a blue suit carefully mixing drinks. It took her a moment to figure out that it was Tony. His hair was swept to the side and he was wearing a dark blue suit that was surprisingly patriotic-

"Oh my god." Steve stopped in his tracks.

Peggy covered her laugh, "Minds think alike."

Tony finally looked over making eye contact with the two. He had a similar reaction to Natasha, making him forget about the drink he was icing for himself. He waved them over to a staircase that went up to what could be deducted as the VIP section. In the room there were some more familiar faces escaping the big crowds. Rhodey was dressed as a airforce pilot, Thor and Jane were dressed as some sort of Prince and princess couple - thor seemed more pleased than Jane about the whole thing. Tony walked over to Pepper who was sitting on her phone with a face on that meant she was reading business emails and didn't want room be disturbed, of course tony ignored that. "Pep! Look we showed up."

She turned to see Peggy and Steve and grinned, "I love it." She was wearing a dress straight off the posters of the USO tour.

Tony poked the arc reactor on Steve's chest, "Mines better."

Steve shrugged, "Well, I can't help that mines not real." He put an arm around Peggy, knowing they were safe from being found out. "This is a bit bigger than your average company party."

"It's because it is-"

"And louder, and more expensive." Pepper put her phone down and crossed her arms, "Eventually We'll have to do Halloween like normal people. Like the Bartons!"

Tony turned to calm Pepper down, "You're the one that said no to building you a farm."

"Because I hated living on Farms!" Pepper took a deep breath, "I'm not fighting tonight." She turned back at Peggy, "I think you look wonderful by the way."

Peggy smiled, "Not quite my taste, but I do feel like I could run a powerful company wearing this though."

"Thinking about updating your SHIELD business attire?" Pepper's interests perked.

Both Tony and Pepper interrupted at the same time. "No business!" Not that there was really anything for them to say to stop it. With Jane, Pepper and Peggy there. There was no way on earth the conversation wouldn't turn into business.

* * *

Near the end of the night, Steve was sitting in a chair in the VIP room, watching as people slowly trickled out. Halloween always made him nostalgic in a bad way. Peggy- dressed as Pepper with the wig removed- sat down next to him. "Modern candy is too sweet."

Steve nodded, "It's too artificial too. I found this candy story a few blocks west that Bucky and I always used to go to. Tastes exactly the same." he examined his hands trying not to bring his emotional state too close to the surface.

Peggy hooked her arm with his, "I was reading his file the other day.." She said quietly. "And your search for him…" She let the thought trickle off. "Sorry no business talk."

He shrugged, "It doesn't feel like business when it's about him. I need to find him Peg, It's like… I-"

"You don't need to explain that to me." She said kindly, "Once I get SHIELD a bit more settled, and myself out to the public, I'm going to find him, with you." Peggy leaned against his shoulder, "I've found people who're harder to find."

Steve rested his head on top of hers, "Bucky loved Halloween. Every year we'd go to the theater and watch the newest scary reel. Probably to keep me out of trouble."

"I never really did Halloween." Peggy sighed, "Not until I was spending time with Howard and he dragged me into it."

"You and Howard spent a lot of time together." Steve commented.

Peggy stayed quiet. "Can we not open that door please. Not yet anyway, not here… especially when you're dressed up like Tony."

Steve laughed, a good sign to Peggy that it wasn't an earth shattering confession. "I guess you're right."

" **My friends, Tony is about to start a movie of horror. He wishes for you to partake."** Thor walked over to them, still dressed in his costume.

"I've never been one for Scary movies." Peggy sat up.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Steve shrugged.

It could be… and it was that bad.


	8. Chapter 8

"You mean to tell me there's 2 people who can outrun me now?" Sam sounded less than pleased at the news.

"Sam, there are way more than two." Natasha smirked.

Peggy didn't really expect that the group of Avengers would disapprove of her, but it had been long enough she was worried the secret would offend them. The next few days everything would be different since she was coming out to the public. First as just a person and then the reformation of SHIELD.

"Have you told Pepper?" Tony was leaning his head against his fist, "The whole public relations thing should know eventually. Especially when you go out in the field with the Avengers - you'll need a code name, and a suit."

"Don't go design crazy." Peggy leaned back in her chair, "We have time."

Maria walked through the doors opened in the conference room, "I hate to interrupt but Peggy and I have some business to take care of before your interviews tomorrow."

"Calling that business is hardly fair." Peggy was trying to avoid it, "I already did my time at Finishing school." she stood up from the table, "More than 60 years ago might I add.

"That's the problem. I think you're fine but just go with it."

"Just put her in a tight dress, focus groups will open right up to that." Tony waved them off.

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Hey!"

"Down boys." Natasha pointed, "Now we have business of our own to take care of."

Maria walked down the hall with Peggy, "They aren't having you do anything too terrible today. Pepper would say luxurious."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Pepper smoothed out her blouse.

Maria shrugged, "Because you're smart."

They walked down to the elevator and went up to the main living area. Pepper was standing around racks of clothes, "There you are."

"Oh bloody nora." Peggy looked around.

"You'll do fine." Pepper pulled her out of the elevator, "This is the easy part. Easier than interview training." Peggy couldn't argue with that, "I made some calls for you and I think I've pulled together some good options for interviews and appearances." she shifted through the clothes, "Before I was CEO I was Tony's assistant, I has to coordinate his wardrobe and his dates."

"Interesting specialization." Peggy noticed a combination of colors and fabrics she'd never seen. Until then, she'd been wearing clothes very similar to what she was used to, with the addition of gym clothes and Pajamas. "What's wrong with what I was wearing?"

"Nothing technically but if you want people to take you seriously you have to dress the part."

"I see the double standard hasn't vanished." Peggy said under her breath. It was astounding how things have advanced so dramatically yet stagnated. She walked forward and examined some of the things on racks.

"Not really. It's getting better, you'll help that if all goes well."

replayed in her mind. "Looking back at pictures fortunately for you the styles coming back some. The post war vintage thing."

"Back in the day I rather liked shopping. Before fabric rationing I had quite the closet.." Peggy pulled out a dark purple dress with a keyhole front. "I had one just like this, it had sleeves though. I'm not sure I'll miss them though." She pulled it against herself noticing the shorter than usual length and soft material. "May I request red lipstick?"

Pepper laughed, "And Natasha said I'd have a hard time with this."

* * *

Peggy paced in the living room of Stark tower. After an entire day of press junkets-as Pepper called them (Peggy had less curious things to say about them)-she wished she could hide away and go to bed, wait for the paper to come out in the morning. But things were a little more instant these days. Her face was on every news channel, "I hate this."

"You'll get used to it." Tony flipped through the channels. "Being picked apart word by word."

Pepper read from her phone, "Here's from Time, 'The world received yet another surprise today in the shape of an idealistic Margaret Carter, the assumed dead founder of S.H.I.E.L.D who vows to resurrect the organization to it's former glory. Nazi's not included.' I think we can work with that."

"Social media looks good." Natasha reported, "You should probably get some of those while we're at it."

Peggy nodded, "That's the thing Agent Johnson is always on. Someone can explain that to me later."

"Should we dabble in the tabloid news stations?" Tony suggested.

"No!" Pepper whined but it was too late. Some celebrity news station was already picking apart what Peggy was wearing as well as her figure.

She crossed her arms at a comment saying something about how her hair should have stayed in 1951, "That's quite rude."

Steve came in from the kitchen handing Peggy a cup of tea, "It's a lot better than what they said about me."

Tony laughed at some of the comments, "They're talking about you Steve,"

"Please change it to something that's not talking about my bosom!" Peggy insisted. She hated the way she was reduced to a mannequin for their gossip, "Are they like that about everyone?"

"Oh yeah." Tony nodded, "They usually pick on pop celebrities-movie stars, singers- but every once and awhile the squeeze in Pepper or I. They're afraid to pick on Natasha."

Pepper looked up at Peggy trying to reassure her, "Everything is going according to plan, you don't need to worry. Gossip is gossip.'

"You should get some sleep," Steve put his hand on Peggy's back, "We have to play along tomorrow."

"You're flying to D.C for a photo shoot." Pepper was enjoying helping Pepper adjust into the media. It's what she was good at- besides running the company.

"Wait-" Peggy perked up, "You're not coming with me?"

Natasha looked over, "Agent Morse is going to watch you and make sure everything is okay."

Peggy groaned, "I'm going to need rest if I have to go worry about the entire world pointing cameras at my face."

Steve kissed her, "Be there soon." he looked at Natasha surprised she didn't say something, "You didn't say anything that time!"

Natasha looked up, "What? Sorry, there's a vine of two cats dressed up like you and Peggy that's just too spot on."

* * *

Peggy looked out the window as they started their decent down to Washington D.C. "You okay?" Steve asked. He was sitting across from her in the SHIELD director private jet.

She sighed, "It's just a lot. The world finally knows I'm awake and it still feels surreal."

"Maybe that's the private Jet," he looked around, "Pretty nifty."

"Indeed." She took a deep breath, "How do you feel about this? About being so public."

Steve shrugged, "It was my idea, and like I said, I think it's what the world needs. The world needs the Peggy Carter they missed out on 60 years ago."

Peggy tried to figure out his body language, "Something's wrong isn't it?"

He ran scratched the back of his neck, searching for words, "Not really, I just haven't been back to DC since SHIELD fell, and everything with Buck."

"I hear you've made quite a splash in the Potomac." She deadpanned.

He chuckled, "Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop making everything better, I'm trying to brood." He teased.

"Then I shall leave you to your brooding." She looked out the window, "Get it out of your system now, I'm fairly certain we're meeting the President in a hour."

The plane touched down and soon the two were being escorted out to a black car by their pilot, Bobbi. "Thank you for doing the flying." Peggy said to Bobbi once they were in the car.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad to be out of the lab." She looked down at her knee, "I guess Co-Director Coulson doesn't expect too much trouble on the trip."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Peggy stopped her, "I've read your file, you've been quite useful to the team.

Bobbi smiled and looked out the window as they left the runway, "Thanks Director."

"May I ask?" Steve asked, looking down at her knee that had a brace on.

She inhaled at the memory, "A run in with the new leader of Hydra a while back. He used to be on our team. I guess he never was really."

"Grant Ward." Peggy said with equal distaste, "He's the new leader of Hydra."

"Persistent guys aren't they?" Steve felt bad for asking, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"They keep growing heads." Peggy said quietly.

Bobbi reached back pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail before they arrived at their destination, "Then we'll cut them off. Starting with Ward."

* * *

Peggy and Steve walked out of their meeting in the Oval office, finally done with all their hand shaking and smiling for the day, "I'm starving." She looked up at Steve.

"Me too." He looked around, "You don't think it would be impossible-"

"To ditch our chaperone?" Peggy finished his thought. "Never." She pulled him down a side hallway, "It's not the first time I've snuck out of this building."

They stopped a few blocks away, once they were sure a certain blonde SHIELD agent wasn't chasing after them. "We need to blend in somehow." She looked at a newsstand that had her face plastered over every piece of paper. "I'm everywhere."

Steve nodded, "Right," He looked over to a pop up tourist T shirt stand, "stay here." A few minutes and 20 dollars later he came back with a bag full of merchandise. "Have a hat… and a hoodie"

"You seem to know what you're doing. I thought espionage was my field." She took her blazer off to put the sweatshirt on over her white blouse.

"Lets just say this isn't my first time hiding from SHIELD in DC." he put his hoodie on and reached back in the bag, "And here," Steve unfolded a pair of black sunglasses and slid them onto her frame, then did the same.

"Right." She started walked again throwing her blazer into a trash can, "There's plenty more where that came from… now... where to? I'm sure there's a lot I need to see."

Steve followed and walked with her, "Do you feel adventurous or nostalgic?"

Peggy thought for a moment, "Nostalgic." She looked over, "If that's alright."

He nodded, "I know the perfect place."

* * *

"This is… very nostalgic." Peggy tossed the fast food cup from lunch into a bin as they walked into the Smithsonian History museum.

"If you don't want to-" He watched her face to make sure it wasn't upsetting her, as well as the sunglasses would allow.

Peggy shook her head, "No I'd like to see what came of my friends."

He pointed down a hallway, "It's this way."

"Been here before?"

Steve's ears when red, "Well.. yes. I was just looking about stuff on the war, not much of SSR history… besides you."

"Well of course." She snarked, "Can't forget me."

They walked through a small dividing hallway, to the hub of the exhibit. The display of the Howling commando's and their uniforms. "They had to recreate mine.. I stole it." Steve grinned, too proud of himself.

"What a handsome group." Peggy took her sunglasses off to get a good look at everything, "They're missing an important part of Dugan's uniform."

"The bottle of bourbon?" they both laughed and kept walking through the exhibit. They passed a small theater playing old war reels, "We can just skip over these."

Peggy peaked her head in, seeing Steve running through a fake battle. She walked out almost immediately, "At least it's not the Captain America radio hour."

"The what?" Steve laughed.

"A post war attempt of glorifying you." She rolled her eyes. In her best announcer voice, "And now it's time for the Captain America hour, where we left our favorite soldiers lovely lady Betty Carver in the hand of Nazi's." she put her hand to her forehead in a dramatic american accent, "You good are going to be sorry once...Captain America gets here." Peggy went back to her normal stance and voice, "It was insufferable."

"You're too good at that." Steve enjoyed her performance.

"At what? Recreating my damsel in distress fictionalized self?" Peggy stopped looking at a display about the one man rescue mission behind enemy lines, "Howard and Angie were always quite fond of my impressions."

Steve looked away from a picture of him and Bucky, "Who's Angie?"

Peggy sighed and looked at Steve, "We lived together and we were very… close friends." She said simply, "… and I-."The memory of Angie affected her differently than she expected, "I hate keeping things from you Steve but I don't think right now-"

'Steve stopped them, "We don't have to talk about that now… Alright?" He cupped her face with his hands so she looked up at him, "We're just looking, storytime can be later… if we ever have it. If there's something you don't want to explain just say so,"

She nodded, "I'd like to not discuss Angie right now."

"Yes Ma'am."

They walked through the cases of important SSR agents. "These are the guys that gave you a hard time?" He looked at uniforms and artifacts behind the glass.

"Some." Peggy stopped in front of Daniel Sousa's tribute. The old metal crutch was pinned up on the wall, "Daniel made the SSR bearable for me. Until Howard and Phillips included me on forming SHIELD… you would have liked him. Jack Thompson however.." she looked around for his case, and noticed it finally. "He was the biggest ass… but good at his job. Constantly stealing credit, my credit usually."

"And to put that in perspective, you were friends with Howard." Steve laughed and took a scan around the museum. He caught a glimpse of a rather angry SHIELD agent walking their way, "We've been caught."

Bobbi walked to them and crossed her arms, "I'm afraid your date is over." She looked around, "And a bit gloomy don't you think?"

Steve shrugged, "I've never been good with lovey stuff."

"They changed stuff since the last time I was here." Bobbi looked around. "I mean they had to… you're not dead anymore. I guess they'll probably be adding to it again."

"I suppose I'll have to make history first." Peggy took a final look around, "We should probably go back before people figure out we're here."

Steve nodded, "Back to Stark Tower… the temporary home sweet home."

* * *

"Someone tweeted a picture of them walking down this street over an hour ago." One Hydra agent said to another.

"Thank god for technology. I don't know how people did this before." the second Hydra agent looked around.

"It looks like they were wearing different clothes than the pictures with the President one of the sleeper agents sent." The first one was examining the picture.

As he talked the second Hydra agent went to the trash can seeing a black blazer. She unfolded the blazer and picked off a hair on the collar, "Found something."


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke up and looked over to where Peggy should have been. It had been a week since she went public and even longer since she started ignoring Steve's questions about her past. He was a patient man, but if they wanted to have a chance at this, they needed to be honest and she was avoiding the truth with work. _Give her time._ Steve said to himself as he got out of bed. When he woke up it would have been hard for him to talk about his past, but Peggy seemed fine talking about most things, as long as it wasn't personal.

Steve was always a morning person so he was used to an empty facility. Everyone else was still asleep except for a few more agents. He stopped to grab breakfast for himself and Peggy and went to where he knew she was, punching away, trying to beat her records from yesterday. "Good morning." Steve walked in.

Peggy turned her head, "Is it morning?" She glanced at the clock, "I couldn't sleep."

"I figured." He set the breakfast down at a small table. Peggy walked over unwrapping her hands and getting water, "Break any bags yet?"

"Just one." Peggy sat down, "I don't punch quite as hard as you do."

"I'm sure you could, if you wanted to." Steve bit into a piece of toast.

Peggy nodded focusing on her plate, "I'll punch hard when I need to. How's the hunt for Bucky?"

He shrugged, "I think we're getting close. There have been some sightings that Natasha is looking into. He's not with Hydra so that's good."

The two ate insilence, which was becoming more common the longer Peggy withheld information. Steve didn't mean to, but when every question about who Peggy was was answered with a plea to change the subject, it becomes hard. He loved her and he would wait for her to open up, if she ever did. "Alright- I'll let you be now." He brushed the crumbs off his hand.

"Why do you say that like you think you're bothering me?" Peggy asked before he could leave.

Steve sighed, "Because I feel like I am." he scratched the back of his neck, "You're very solitary, every time I do something like this I'm afraid that.."

"What are you trying to say Steve?"

"I don't know you Peggy." He said softly, "I love you, but I wish I knew you."

"Don't be so dramatic, you know me." Peggy felt like she was being cornered, "We spent years together in the war."

"I'm talking about after the war Peggy. The six years you lived between me and dying or even you before the war. Your family? You and Howard." he tried to be subtle

She scoffed, "I knew that is what this is about." Peggy stood up from the table.

Steve followed her, "Peggy that's not what I meant." She stuffed her things into her gym bag, "Where are you going?"

"Back to SHIELD there are some things I have to take care of- far away from your jealous stink." She grabbed the bag and went to the door.

"How do you expect me to feel? If the situation was flipped what would you expect from me?"

Peggy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you'd handle it perfectly Steve. Now I'm leaving. Have fun giving orders Captain, I will not be following them.

* * *

Getting back to work seemed to help for a while. A bit of it was like the old days, attempting to track down Hydra bases and repressing the memory of Steve down. Part of her knew it was unfair to keep things from him, but sharing her feelings was never her strong suit. She could see Coulson walking past her office through the glass, stopping in the door frame. "Is there a reason why you're not answering Steve's calls?"

"How do you know about that?" She looked up from a map of potential Hydra bases.

"Because he's calling me now… you should settle it before you put too much work on your table."

Peggy sighed throwing a tabloid newspaper in the trash, "I guess today's tabloid is wrong."

 _Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter elope in Vegas_

"Why are you reading that stuff?" Coulson pointed to the trash can.

"I find it humerous. In a toxic vile way. Here," She handed a file of papers over, "I've isolated strategic variations on each of the possible bases. Entrance and exit strategies for various teams of agents." Peggy stood up to show a bulletin board with string linking pictures on a world map.

Coulson walked to look at the board, "How cute, the whole paper and string thing in action."

"Don't let Daisy see." Peggy sighed, "I've done the research for Ward's history of tactics and I believe his base is here." She pointed to a stretch of the amazon rain forest. "There's digital copies for the whole thing. I just think better this way."

"You really do your research." Coulson would have looked impressed if it was possible for him to underestimate Peggy, "Now do yourself a favor and call Steve."

She didn't call Steve until 3 days later. Peggy started with the voice mail.

" _Peggy I'm sorry. Please come back so we can talk about it… or not talk about it. I don't know… I'm sorry."_

" _I guess you're still on the plane… just call me okay?"_

" _Okay it's been 2 days, are you still mad? I guess you are. I'm going to start calling Coulson to get you to call me."_

The last message was yesterday

" _Fine I get it. You're really mad.. but… we found Bucky. We're heading out to North Germany tomorrow. We don't know why he's there but it's him. He's been retracing his steps. It would be great if you could come with us… nobody knows Europe like the 107th… If you don't want to and you're still mad that's fine. We can handle it, I just want you there."_

"North Germany." she looked over at the map of Hydra bases. There was a suspicious lack of Hydra activity where Steve said they were going. " _North Germany"_

Peggy sprinted down the hall straight to Coulson's office where some others were examining a map of the recent Inhuman breakouts, "Steve and the rest of the Avengers are being lead into a trap."

"What?" the room answered in almost unison.

"They are going to obtain Bucky - the winter soldier- after following the leads; North Germany. But there's a lack of activity in that area, which is ridiculous how I haven't seen it. Every foundation of Hydra is terribly sentimental yet there's no sign of them in Germany."

"They're luring in the Avengers then?" Daisy pulled up a map of what Peggy had been working on.

Peggy eyed the map and continued, "Well, there's still a chance Bucky will be there I suppose."

Bobbi looked up their flight log, "They're almost landed. We can call them and tell them to stand down."

"I'll call." Peggy dialed as quickly as she could manage.

"May get a team together to go after them incase we have to." Coulson started throwing orders.

Peggy held the phone to her ear, _God damnit answer Steve._

"Hello?" Steve answered. She could hear the background noise of the plane's engine, "Not the greatest time Peggy."

"Please tell me you're not on the ground."

"About to land. What's wrong?"

"It's a trap. I'm damn well certain Hydra is waiting for you wherever you expect to find Bucky."

"I can't take that risk Peggy. Bucky could be there. It's taken us months to find him-" The was the

"Steve please don't do this, we have time-" The words were like a broken record, but this time she was not going to lose Steve. Before he could say something else there was a loud noise like something shooting at Steve's plane before the line went dead. "God Damnit!" She looked at the office, "How long until we can be there?"

Bobbi looked at the map, "4 hours..."

"Make it 3 we're shipping out in 20 minutes.." Peggy turned to prepare herself to leave, the rest of the team followed.

.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time SHIELD arrived on the scene, everything was quiet. The wreckage of a plane not too far away from the building wasn't a good sign. The Avengers were shot down and from the look of the ground around the Hydra base, there was a fight leading up to an abandoned warehouse. "That's Wards M.O." Bobbi sighed, "places that look like they're one breeze away from falling over." She remembered being taken by Ward and tortured for what felt like a lifetime. As she remembered her leg and chest throbbed like it was happening all over again.

Hunter walked quickly behind Bobbi, "I'm going to kill Ward. I swear to god-"

"As much I'd love to assist you with your revenge plot, we are here for one reason retrieving The Avengers and getting the hell out of here." Peggy stopped, "Fitz, how does the inside of the building look."

" _Pretty Empty. I think they just walked into a well loaded trap." Lots of weapons through the front and back but-"_

"Please tell me there's a side door."

" _Around the back of the building. Iron Man is sending a distress signal out right by the front of the door."_

"That has to be a decoy." Peggy pushed the group on around the building until they were at the side doors. "How many men inside?"

" _4 guarding the door inside."_

May went first, "And I thought they were going to make it difficult." She ran up and bursted through the doors. Hydra got the first shot, but the next four were May's into the heads of each guard.

"I see Hydra is still adopting their stormtrooper level of aim accuracy.." Hunter held his gun up prepared for anything.

"I'm not complaining." Daisy shrugged.

" _I'm getting Captains and Barton's reading down the left hallway." Fitz informed._

Daisy ran with the rest of the group in a safe formation, "How did you manage this before camera's?"

Peggy walked down the hall, opening doors as they went through. "Very… very.. carefully." She couldn't help but feel like there weren't enough people guarding this floor. It was a trap and she didn't even care, she just needed Steve and everyone else safe.

"In here." Mack called from down the hall.

Every Avenger was accounted for, "May, am I glad to see you." Natasha pointed over to the wall.

Daisy went to the panel quickly breaking into the security panel, "Never thought I'd be showing off my tech skills in front of Tony Stark."

"Yeah sure thing kid, you're the best" Tony stood up from the cell, "They left us here and left. Seems fishy."

"The definition." Peggy saw Steve laying in a slump by Tony, "What happened?"

"We got split up. Once they got me in the suit they put me here. Then awhile later they threw in Steve. The guy doesn't know how to say no to a punch." Tony explained then the doors hissed open. He picked Steve up. "Bucky's here though."

Peggy nodded, "I'll find him." She looked at Hunter and Bobbi specifically, "Get them all to the plane."

They were both visibly bitter about the order. They wanted to find Ward. They wanted to find Ward and send several rounds of ammo into his chest, and that was why Peggy gave it. "Fine." Hunter helped Natasha get Clint out into the hallway.

"You all go to the plane. I'm going to find Bucky."

"Director-!" Daisy tried to protest.

"Go!" Peggy ordered.

* * *

The team was back in the plane keeping busy to try and forget about Jemma kneeled in front of Natasha examining her chin that had a deep cut on it. They were waiting for Peggy to come back. Fitz was maneuvering a drone around searching for any sign of the Director.

 _Start the plane._ Peggy came in through the intercom.

"Director, where are you?"

 _Start the plane, keep the cargo door open until it's too late!_

Bobbi looked at Fitz as she flipped the switch to lower the door, "Is she asking us to leave without her?"

" _Do it! I'm being chased if you must know!"_

'"Director we can't leave without you. What- What is Captain America going to say when he wakes up and you're not on the plane."

" _He'd say do as Peggy says."_

The plane engines turned on and as it got ready to lift into the air. They could see Peggy running for the plane with someone slumped over her shoulders, "She's coming-" Mack shouted standing by the opening. He looked behind her, "And so is Hydra." As the Plane was lifting into the air Mack held his hand out for Peggy. She jumped to grab it right as he became out of reach. The hydra agents were on the ground shooting at them. Mack leaned back until Peggy could reach the floor of the plane.

Natasha pushed past Jemma to help pull the two back. Peggy collapsed once she was no longer dangling off the plane. The door closer leaving everyone speechless.

"That's why… you do as Peggy says." She panted.

Clint couldn't help but notice she was alone, "No Bucky?"

She shook her head, still laying on her back, "No Bucky… Do we know he was actually there?"

"Steve saw him." Natasha looked over at Steve who was still knocked out, "But he was separated from us long enough to get those nice eyes." Peggy couldn't help but feel like he failed. If Bucky _was_ there that meant she left him there with Hydra, or he got away. But then what. "I know that look…" Natasha looked at Peggy, "You didn't leave him there."

"I know." Peggy nodded, "Field work is just a little different now. I'm not sure how I feel about it." She closed her eyes feeling content on the floor, she'd move eventually.

* * *

Peggy sat on the examining table holding still as Agent Simmons gave her stitches. "I guess my healing speed is normal?"

"I'd say a bit faster than usual, but nothing to write home about." She put a bandage over the last set of stitches on Peggy's cheek bone. "There you should be as good as new once those are all healed up, and there won't be a scar."

"Good, I have enough of those already." Peggy stood up and went to grab her jacket, "May I leave now?"

"You're excused, just take it easy. Call it a day and relax." Simmons suggested.

"I think I just might take that advice." Peggy left to see how Steve was doing, she should probably be looking for Bucky, or tracking down what she saw at the Hydra base, but she had more important matters to tend to. Steve didn't have a room at the Playground like she did at the Avengers Base, since he wasn't specifically apart of this faction of SHIELD but she was technically a part of the Avengers. They hadn't worked out the fine details but they guessed it would have been wasteful to make him, his own room considering their relationship. _If they still had a relationship._ It was a drastic idea but after the way she reacted she wouldn't blame him. Shatter her into a million pieces yes, but a part of her could understand. She opened the door to her living quarters slowly, not sure if he'd be awake or not. He wasn't. Steve was laying on his back wrapped in the soft down comforter on her large bed. Silently Peggy pulled some softer clothes that she could wear to be comfortable and went to her bathroom to change. When she was back out, Steve was still asleep. She sat down in the reclining chair in the opposite corner and watching him for a moment. The soft light in the room reminded her of the campfire light that they spent years around. He was sleeping more soundly than she'd ever seen him, even after being woken up.

Steve turned his head to the side, "What are you doing over there?"

Peggy looked away, "Well… I wasn't sure if you were angry with me so I didn't-"

Silently he opened the blanket up for her. Peggy followed without hesitation. She climbed in the bed and carefully leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was never mad at you. You were the angry one.." he sighed, eager to get back to sleep.

"I suppose I was.. I'm sorry-" the words were blocked by the threat of tears, "I should have answered. I don't know what I would have done if you… I'll tell you everything you want to know about me just.. Never do that to me again-"

"I promise." Steve kissed the top of her head, "Now let's not talk about that right now. We can talk about the other stuff later"

Peggy closed her eyes, "Yes Darling."


	11. Chapter 11

I like my stories with a very fluffy filling. This is that fluffy filling.

* * *

Peggy and Steve would have stayed together for what seemed like another 60 years if her phone hadn't gone off. Her head was still resting on Steve's shoulder when she tried reaching for the side table, "I can't-" the quiet sound of a soft harp seemed too stab daggers into her head.

Steve chuckled and reached if for her, "It's your alarm."

She pulled the blanket over her head trying to ignore the sign to wake up, "Off to work I suppose." Peggy loved working, she loved her job and the fact that she was alive to do it… but not today.

"I think you've earned a day off." Steve pulled the blanket away from her face. He was certainly more awake than she was, but he was always a morning person.

She looked up at him, his poor swollen eye from their mission yesterday. "More like a century. You should stay in here and rest." Peggy forced herself up and put her feet over the edge of the bed. The muscles in her legs and torso disagreed. "Bloody hell."

"Sore?" Steve sat up.

"Yes. It doesn't matter how many hours you train in a gym, the morning after being in the field is always horrid." Peggy looked behind her at Steve, "The serum hasn't changed that."

He shrugged trying not to disturb his own bumps and bruises, "You'll run a bit faster, punch a bit harder, but we're still human.."

Peggy stood up grabbing a silk robe before going into the Bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later and went to a full length mirror to examine the various stitches from the night before, "Wonderful.."

"Is the team still here?" Steve got up and stood behind Peggy by the mirror. His hands wrapped around her.

Peggy didn't fight the embrace, "I believe so." She looked at his reflection. "Are you wanting me to tell you everything now?"

Steve shook his head, "I just want to know that you're going to tell me. Little things at a time will hold me over." His hands ran over the silk robe, "I'm glad you're speaking to me at all, really."

"I shouldn't have reacted that way. Ignoring you was not the solution." she stepped out of his arms, "I've never been good at opening up to people. Howard used to say, it would be faster to break into high security prison than get me to tell him what I did yesterday."

"I can't disagree." Steve laughed going to the bathroom with clothes offered to him by SHIELD. "Can I ask about Howard?" he shouted from behind the door.

"You can." Peggy changed while Steve was in the bathroom, by the time he was out she was putting her makeup on. "What would you like to know?" It seemed like a silly question, since Steve most likely was only concerned with one element of their possible relationship. Steve walked out of the bathroom dressed and answered with silence, "Well in the years after the war we became close friends." She filled the silence. "After I lost my friend Angie-" She put her hands down on the table in front of her. It was almost painful.

Steve stopped putting his shoes on watching Peggy. He knew Angie was more than a friend, not that it mattered in the slightest. He felt like he was making her do this, and it made him feel guilty.

Peggy took a deep breath, "I got her killed and after, I boxed myself in from everyone. If it wasn't work it wasn't something I concerned myself with. But at the SSR more often than not, Howard was work. Then when Phillips, Howard and I founded SHIELD, we spent more time together." she sniffed back the tears and laughed, "It was a terrible, terrible arrangement. Off and on for months, constantly fighting. A lot like Tony and Pepper actually, but I lack her impressive level of patience."

Her laughing cut the tension in the room. "I can see that." Steve rubbed his neck, "I'm just glad you had someone. I know how hard it was to be alone when I woke up, living with me dead couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't. It was especially difficult in the beginning, when everyone constantly reminded me that the only reason I was still working with the SSR was because they thought we were together." Peggy finished her make up. "But then once Howard and I became friends that whole thing came back." She stood up. "I guess that wasn't too hard."

Steve walked over to her, "Thank you." He kissed her, careful not to transfer her lipstick to his lips, "I feel like I know you better already."

"Good, now I need a cup of tea, and some breakfast." Peggy rubbed the lipstick off his lower lip.

Steve went to the door opening if for her as she lead the way, "I haven't been here before." He looked around, "It's not like the others were."

"The others?" Peggy looked over at him.

"Yeah before everything with Hydra. The Hub and Trikskillion, they were big and bright. This reminds me of those bunkers during the war… nice and cozy don't you think."

"I think we remember the war a bit differently." Peggy admitted, "It's the main base for the Inhuman search, which is fantastic. Something completely out of my territory but going very well."

"That's what Coulson is doing." Steve looked into a lab where Tony and Fitz were poking around with some technology.

Peggy threw in a detour and opened the door to the lab, "Tony are you behaving yourself."

Tony didn't look over, "I think so. Just teaching the kids some stuff."

"It's fascinating," Fitz was actually taking notes.

"We should sell tickets." Peggy joked, "Enjoy your tinkering."

Steve pulled Peggy back on track, he was enjoying the tour but the man was hungry. "So what are you doing in SHIELD? What's your project?"

"Well, I was locating Hydra bases for a while, examining strategy and things like that. But I'm afraid I've hit a rather abrupt standstill for the time being."

"Meaning?"

Peggy turned the corner and they could almost smell the breakfast food being prepared, "SHIELD has a rather low number of Agents. When you and Natasha unloaded every file out to the public Coulson took over they started clean. Which is exactly what I would have done but it's a tough job to create new Agents for a secret protection organization when the world knows your bases and training secrets." Peggy went on, "The hunt for Inhumans is going to well and is too important to fail all because of a low number of Agents."

Steve nodded as the problem circulated around the smell of Bacon in his head as he opened the door to the canteen. "I guess that explains why the HQ is so small."

"Precisely." She went through the line grabbing her breakfast of choice; Tea, eggs, sausage and toast. Peggy hesitated as she finished the line looking for a table for them to eat at. The whole thing was a bit too much like Elementry School for her taste. There was a hand waving from the back corner; Natasha and Clint were sitting together. "Mind if we join you?" Peggy asked out of politeness.

"No." Clint didn't look up from his phone. His voice was short and distracted.

Natasha filled them, "Cooper has a soccer tournament today. Laura is video chatting with him."

"Video chat?" Peggy hadn't heard of such a thing.

"It's like a phone call with a camera." Steve shrugged. He hadn't grasped the idea either.

Clint turned the phone around, "There now you're in the camera."

Peggy leaned forward and could see some kids running around a field, kicking a white and black ball around, "That's incredible." She leaned back.

"The plane taking us all back is leaving in an hour. I'm going there after, the games should last all day- if they do well."

 _They will_ Laura called from the other end of the phone.

"Taking another break?" Steve asked.

"Somewhat, I'll come by when you need my help but I don't want to miss too much of Nathan." Clint shrugged, "And it's Lila's Birthday soon."

"Did she pick the theme yet?" Natasha grinned.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Yeah she wants a… super hero party…"

Peggy laughed and added a packet of sugar into her tea, "That sounds wonderful."

"It's pretty cute." He reached in his bag and came out with two envelopes covered in glitter. The front had the scribbled font of 'Steve' and 'Aunt Nat', "She made everyone invitations herself."

"I get my own invitation." Steve laughed looking at the red white and blue scribbles. He hadn't spent a lot of time with the kids, the first time he met them it was a painful reminder of what he missed out on with Peggy. Now the idea of a weekend on the farm wasn't as depressing. He opened it up pulling out a plain piece of paper folded up like a card.

"Are you just using us for free entertainment?" Natasha accused.

Clint laughed, "Thor's coming, do you know how much that guy eats. Add Steve to that, and an army of 9 year olds. A clown would be cheaper."

"Will you be my Date?" Steve looked over at Peggy. "A little mini vacation."

 _Tell them they should stay a couple days!_ Laura's voice came through the speaker.

"a holiday?" Peggy thought about it, "I don't want to intrude on your family though."

 _It's not an intrusion, it's an order._ Laura commanded.

The matter was settled. No one. Not even Peggy had clearance to say no to Laura.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of wheels on the gravel road alerted Clint to the car pulling up. The kids were at school, which was good since they didn't want everything to be complete chaos. Clint opened the door and waited on the porch, "You made it!"

Peggy walked up on the porch, "You have quite the location here Clint. It's very tranquil."

"Just wait till the kids come home." He opened the door for them, "Or Natasha riles them up." Peggy checked to make sure she wasn't tracking in mud before looking at the house. The house was the warmest thing she'd seen since waking up. It was tidy but she could see the traces of actual people living there, shoes collected by the door, the TV was on, dishwasher running. Laura came out from the kitchen, "This is my wife Laura."

"Yes I saw you on the…" Peggy couldn't remember what it was called and looked to Steve.

"Oh the picture thing."

"Yes!" Peggy pinched her brow trying to think of what it was, "The phone.."

"Skype." Natasha walked in the door, "Don't hurt yourself."

Laura nodded, "Lila's so excited to meet _THE_ Peggy Carter. Thanks to Natasha she's really into the whole spy thing. Clint will you go get some wood for the fire?"

It didn't matter how many times people told her, it was never natural to be told you were an Icon for something. When she went in the ice, she was known but she never would have guessed she was a historical figure.

"Sure, maybe we can convince Steve and Peggy to have a contest to see who can chop the most. That'll get us through the fall and winter."

"Well thank you for letting us come early. I didn't think I needed a few days off until right about now." Steve put the bags down.

"You've been so busy, I didn't think we'd ever get you back here." Laura walked to Peggy and took her by the arm, "Would you like some Tea? I think we have some left over from the last time Bruce was here..."

Steve went to the coat rack and took off his leather jacket. Natasha leaned against the wall next to him, "You haven't been back here since the Ultron fight."

"There was a reason for that." Steve looked over his shoulder at Natasha. "It was just a reminder that I could have had all this before. The family, the kids…" He looked through the living room to Laura and Peggy in the kitchen, "It's not so impossible now."

"You're a bit nauseating you know that right?" Natasha teased, "When's the wedding?"

"Oh shut up." Steve blushed, "I haven't even thought that far ahead yet. It's been a matter of trying to get to know each other, or get to know Peggy. Which- as it may seem- is even harder than it looks. She make you look transparent."

Natasha smirked, "Coming from the world's leading expert at waiting too long?"

"It has to be right." He exhaled in frustration and embarrassment, "I been looking at rings but-"

Natasha put her hand up, "Holy shit man, you're actually thinking about it?"

"Yeah." He said like it was obvious.

"Can I be your best man?" Natasha nudged him.

Steve rolled his eyes, "I can't tell you anything."

* * *

Laura put Nathan's carrier down on the porch, "Okay Barton's, everyone in their Cars!" She stopped Cooper fixing his football uniform before letting him run to the car, the kid was in every sport the small town had. If they had a cricket team she was certain he would sign up. Clint held the cooler up as he walked by, "We are going to be early for the first time in Barton history. Where's Steve and Peggy?"

They walked out in their best disguises, zip up sweatshirts, sunglasses, and Steve wearing a baseball cap. Peggy skipped the hat since she wasn't convinced it didn't make her feel silly. "Will we blend in?" Steve held his arms out proud of their handy work.

"People are pretty used to strangers wearing sunglasses and hoodies showing up with us." Laura laughed pushing them along.

"Can I go with them!" Lila jumped putting her hands together in front of Clint. "Please!"

Clint looked at Natasha who had already gotten the booster seat installed in her car, "When did you-" he waved her off, "Yeah go to the fun car!"

Natasha jumped in the driver's seat to the second car, "Come on old people!"

Peggy crossed her arms walking with Steve to the car, "Calling us that isn't as cute as you think it is." She looked at the car and then at Steve and bolted to the front passenger seat. "Shot gun!"

Steve gladly took the back seat, "Fine Lila and I are going to have a blast in the back seat."

The Bartons pulled out of the farm first since Laura was so close to being early. Natasha however took her time since they were all well entertained with Lila asking Peggy and Natasha to say things in different languages and accents. Steve was as equally entertained as Lila was. They parked the car and walked out to the almost empty bleachers where they could see the other members of the Barton Family. "Wait I thought he was in Soccer?" Steve looked over at Natasha who was carrying Lila on her shoulders.

"He is. But that season just ended and now he's playing Football, then he'll do soccer again and then it's baseball. The kid's nuts." Natasha jumped up, making Lila laugh.

"Do you do sports Lila?" Peggy leaned forward so Steve wasn't blocking her view of the girl.

She shook her head, "No. I wanna do Ballet but I don't think dad's going to let me. It's dumb."

Natasha nodded, "It does sound dumb." Peggy and Steve could see Natasha's face shut down at the idea. They both knew that kind of look but could understand that Natasha was the kind of person that to ask her would just push it deeper inside. The two looked at each other silently agreeing to discuss it later. Natasha walked up the bleachers and helped Lila jump down. "The happy family, ready for a rousing game of 12 year olds playing football?" Whatever had disturbed her, was clearly pushed away for later.

"He'll be a really good football player one day." Clint laughed taking a sip from a thermos Laura packed.

Lila looked over and started waving, "Oh can I go hang out with them!"

Laura looked over to see who the kids were, "Sure. Take your coat, check in every once and awhile." She was rocking Nathan's carrier with her foot. Lila skip down the stairs and ran off with other girls her same age. "What's the worst that can happen."

Clint looked over, "You know every time you say that something terrible happens."

"That's not true. I say it all the time, and good things happen sometimes." Laura held her finger up to protest.

"She's going to come back crying by halftime because some kid pushed her into mud." Clint watched Lila running, "Or something else that could happen."

Laura put her hand on Clint's cheek and patted it a few times, "Put the bow away Hawkeye and watch the game. You have the best Agent in the history of SHIELD, whatever identity Natasha is going with this week, and the guy that ended World War II. We're fine."

Clint rolled his eyes and leaned back so he was resting on the bench behind him. The game went slowly as the kids jogged with the ball up and down the court without really making any game moves.

Natasha sighed and looked back at Clint, "Why don't you want Lila to do ballet?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Not this again."

Clint looked between them, "How do you know about that?"

Peggy decided to pull Natasha out of the frying pan, "I asked her if she was doing sports since Cooper is so involved."

"She'd like to be." Laura put her eyes back on the game.

"Is this you trying to protect her, or is this you thinking I'll have a problem with it?" Natasha turned to face Clint.

Clint shrugged and took a deep breath, "Both? I don't know, out of the people I know that did ballet there's a 100 percent chance of it being terrible."

Natasha laughed at how ridiculous of an opinion he had, "Right because it was the arabesques that made the Bolshoi terrible." She held up air quotes around the words Bolshoi.

"The Bolshoi?" Steve raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know that."

Peggy intercepted, "It wasn't really."

"You read my file?"

She shook her head, "No, that whole operation was around in my day."

"Our day?" Steve asked.

"No, my day." Peggy clarified, "It's a rather long story that I don't really feel like sharing due to this being a highly public event."

"Agreed, but to get back on track- You should let Lila do it. She could be good, and she could have fun doing it."

Clint nodded, "I'm just trying to protect her from our world. But you're right, she'd have fun doing it." He looked down at Nathan bundled up in the carrier, "And as a plus, dance recitals are warmer than football games."

After the game every drove back in the same cars, Lila dozing off instead of keeping the car entertained with her antics and everyone else remaining quiet. The Barton house was still there waiting for them in the farm. Clint got out of his car by himself and went into the house alone peaking inside for a moment before giving a thumbs up. The other car came out of the car after the hesitation. Even Lila waited before getting out. Peggy hesitated, "What was that about?"

"When Clint's here, he goes in the house first. To make sure the coast is clear." Natasha got out of the car, "Not that he needs to do that anyway. The house is as well secured as some of the SHIELD bases. Thermal cameras on the entire farm, sensors. A leaf can't drop without catching it on an Alarm. Not to mention… the whole thing is invisible outside of the forest perimeter."

Peggy had almost forgotten what kind of danger Clint's family could potentially be in. He was removed, in his own place where he could protect the people around them. It made her worry about what it would be like for she and Steve to have a child, a child with an even bigger target on their backs than a child should have. She tried not to think about that again.

Natasha picked Lila up and within seconds the small girl was back asleep on Nat's shoulder. Laura offered to take her off her hands, but Natasha waved her away. Steve took his hat off then his jacket, feeling warmed up just by taking it off, "You played a good game kid," He said to Cooper when he thought no one was listening.

"We lost." Cooper raised an eyebrow at Steve, "We've lost like 3 times in a row."

"Yeah but you played a good game. Winning all the time won't be a good story, but that year you got your butts kicked, you can tell that story for years." Steve sat down at the table, "It'll be more memorable than winning every battle."

Laura came in and kissed the top of Coopers head, "Good game, go get ready for bed. The party's tomorrow so you can't sleep in."

"Used to it." Cooped rolled his eyes. He and Laura both went on their way to get ready for sleep.

Peggy walked into the kitchen but stopped to kiss Steve on the way, "You're very good with him, Steve." She said when they were alone.

"With Cooper?" Steve stood up from the table to follow her in the kitchen, "The barton kids don't make having my own seem so terrifying."

She put a kettle on the stove and leaned against the counter facing Steve, "I've jumped out of planes, disabled bombs, gone under cover… all of those things seem less frightening than what Clint does every day… Laura too." She looked down at her feet, "I'm not sure I could manage being that afraid all the time."

Steve took a step forward and pulled Peggy closer to him. He put a hand on her waist and took her hand with the other, mostly to pass the time before the water boiled, "We'd figure it out."

"We?" She looked up with a smirk.

"Yeah." Steve said confidently, "We."

Peggy thought about it for a few moments before smiling. Steve had a talent for breaking her deadpan, "I like the sound of that." He started to sway until they were dangerously close to dancing. "There's a lot of things we need to discuss before that becomes a problem."

"Like?" Steve prompted.

"A place to live?" She said simply, "I'm not sure I can manage living in-between The Playground and The Avengers base for much longer."

Steve laughed, "I think we can manage that."

* * *

 _Peggy walked down a dark hallway. Her gun was out and held carefully in front of her. Despite her steady hand and lethal aim, her arms were shaking. "Thompson cover-" She turned around remembering she was all alone. She didn't know where she was but it wasn't good._

 _She reached the end of the hall, "Peggy Carter." she remembered that voice, the women she'd been tracking for years. That's why she was there. Dottie Underwood, "Aren't I glad to see you." she was in front of Peggy at the end of the hall._

 _Peggy turned around noticing she was where she started out. "Where is she?!" Her voice echoed through the space. The only answer she got was laughter. "WHERE IS SHE!" Peggy shouted again._

" _PEGGY!" There was a scream of pain coming from everywhere. An untraceable cry of misery._

" _ANGIE?!" Peggy started running, trying to trace the noise._

" _Peggy!... Peggy!..."_

"Peggy…" Steve's voice pulled her out of a less than ideal dream. She imagined that to another person her dreams would be night terrors, the kind of dream that made you wake up in the middle of the night, covered in a sweat. But the bar had to be raised higher for her, given her life experience. "Peggy….".

"What could possibly be so important?" She opened one eye.

"Breakfast is ready." He sat down at the edge of the bed, "Well… Breakfast was ready… I let you sleep in. People should be arriving soonish, and by people I mean a swarm of children."

Peggy stretched and covered her face with a pillow, "Okay… okay." She sat up. "I'm going to go for a run first."

Steve could see a cold sweat on Peggy, "Bad Dream? Do you need some company?"

She shook her head, "I just need to think."

"Want to talk about it?" Steve asked mostly as a joke. He knew the answer.

Peggy actually considered it, "I believe this one wasn't a memory." It troubled her that she was never sure. "I'll be back soon." She kissed Steve's cheek, "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

He stood up and went to the door letting her change, "I trust you." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

"It's my birthday!" Lila danced around the living room.

"Yes it is!" Clint was pouring his 3rd cup of coffee that morning. Maybe his 4th.

Laura was feeding Nathan from a bottle in a large plush chair. Something about the two parent read that they were preparing to go into Battle. Clint's phone made a small chirping sound that he immediately reacted to. "Is Peggy still out running?"

"Yep." Steve was looking out the kitchen window, "Around the outside of the Farm."

Clint relaxed, "She set something off." He tapped the screen a few times and settled back into drinking his coffee.

"You know it'll save a mug if you just drink it from the coffee pot." Steve suggested.

"Laura won't let me. She says that sort of thing is for 'single Clint Barton', not married with three kids Clint Barton…. But-"

He was cut off by a crack of thunder and lighting on the front lawn, followed by a sheet of rain. "Thor!" Cooper and Lila ran out to the porch.

"NO RAIN!" Laura shouted.

" **My apologies Lady Barton."** Thor walked in with the two barton kids hanging off of him. " **Steve my friend! It is great to see you."** He carried on like the two kids weren't climbing all over his armor.

"Good to see you too." Steve laughed.

Peggy walked in off the back porch like a cat who'd been thrown in the lake, "Why do I feel like Thor had something to do with this?"

" **My apologies M'lady."** The two kids jumped down, " **Now I believe it is the smaller princess's day of birth today."**

Peggy went up to their temporary room and got dressed for the party. She hadn't had too many opportunities where she wasn't dressing to go to work, in this century. Everytime she wore Jeans she worried that she'd never wear anything else, their comfort was unlike anything she'd worn in her life.

By the time she dried her hair and put her makeup on, she walked down to the horror of a large cluster of kids. Laura was trying to direct them all outside, since she didn't want them in _her_ house. She was trying to persuade them to play outside but they were a bit distracted by the superhero's in the house. Most of the kids were dressed up like other super heroes the team was mostly sure were fake, but there were some little Iron Man's and Captain America's. Even one black widow, which Natasha was busy teaching some self defense moves too.

"Thi is a lot of children." Peggy looked around.

"Can someone distract them?" Laura walked over to the group of adult.

Thor picked his hammer up off the counter, " **Allow me… Young soldiers, let us go outside and try picking up my weapon.** "

Peggy gave the situation a laugh, "What's the worst that can happen there."

"Yeah, an 8 year old ruling Asgard?" Clint laughed.

Steve shrugged, "Can't be worse than Loki."

"Avengers, Assemble elsewhere. I have to get Lunch ready." Laura announced to the kitchen.

They followed their orders and went outside to watch the kids try and pick the hammer up. Peggy looked at the line of adults, "I'm not sure I understand. Is it just very heavy?"

"Thor's the only one who can pick it up." Steve explained, "Something about being worthy to rule Asgard."

"It's lame that's what it is." Clint said with a hint of bitterness. "No one on the team can pick it up."

"Well I never tried." Natasha grinned, "So you don't know if I could or couldn't."

Steve rolled his eyes, "But yeah, everyone's a bit bitter about it."

Peggy nodded, "I'm going to try it." She walked down off the porch. "Worst case scenario I rule Asgard right?"

"This can't end well…" Steve prophesied.

Peggy walked down to the patch of grass the hammed was sitting on. Apparently the grass was worthy. She started to lean down to try and pull the happed up. But in the corner of her eye she felt like she saw a ghost. Peggy stood up and looked in the direction and saw what she felt was there. A dark figure, standing away from the farm, but slowly making it's way closer. They didn't look armed but there was a metal reflection that made her feel uneasy. She tried not to alert the party to what was happening.

She ran to the porch, "There's someone on the farm. And it's not someone late for the party"

"That's impossible," Clint pulled his phone out and checked the security around the farm. Every camera was down. He ran inside, "Laura, Get everyone in the basement."

"What?!"

Clint hurried inside grabbing his bow, "Lockdown. We'll handle this." The Avengers were scrambling to get themselves together as the kids were calmly distracted back in the house. Natasha ran to the car and opened up a compartment retrieving some weapons. She threw one to Steve then to Peggy who were camped out behind the car. Within a minute the 4 of them were ready to take down whoever decided to mess with Lila's birthday party. Within two, they noticed the figure hadn't moved. Within three Steve was getting curious.

"I'm going out to figure this out." Steve started to move out of cover.

Peggy stopped him, "Yes why don't you invite him in for Tea and Cake while you're at it."

"Staying here won't solve anything either." Steve took a breath before moving outside of cover. He kept the gun pointed down, just incase the stranger was hostile. "You picked the wrong day to do this Son… Drop your weapons."

The figure held their hands up and then lowered a large bag to the ground. Slowly the reached up to their baseball cap and pulled it off, throwing it on the bag.

Steve froze, but had learned not to drop his weapon from the last time. He couldn't believe it. For months he'd combed through the entire world, and here he walked right up to them. "Bucky?"


	13. Chapter 13

The plane was silent, despite the fact that it had three people in the cabin. Three people that certainly had something to talk about. Peggy watched Steve and Bucky sit in silence for the first time in her memory. During the war they couldn't get Bucky to stop talking, telling stories about Steve as a kid, whatever trouble they got themselves into. But now the tension could be cut with a dull knife.

She stood up, "I'm going to go up front." Peggy announced. She put her hand on Bucky's shoulder. "It's nice to see you Bucky."

He nodded keeping his eyes fixed on the window of the plane. The sound of Peggy walking and the door opening then closing was crystal clear. "I'm sorry… Steve."

"Sorry?" Steve shook his head, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. This isn't your fault." The silence settled back, "What have you been doing?"

"Trying to figure everything out, keeping out of Hydra's radar, I should have come to you sooner." Bucky said quietly, "I didn't want to come when I didn't remember, but I kept seeing pictures of you and then whenever I got close something happened, or I remembered something I didn't want to-"

"It doesn't matter Buck." Steve assured, "None of it matters. I'm not letting them get to you again."

Bucky laughed like Steve didn't know what he was saying, "You don't know what I've done. It matters."

"You're still my best friend. I don't care what happened. If everyone on my team was busy being judged by the darkest chapter in their book there wouldn't be a team."

They sat back in silence for a few more minutes, "So.." Bucky changed the conversation, "When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "I guess you found your sense of humor."

Bucky shrugged with one shoulder, "Amongst other things."

* * *

Peggy sat up next to Natasha watching her fly the plane. She never learned how to fly, nor was she really interested, she was more interested in jumping out of them than flying them. "How long until we're at the mystery destination?"

"About an hour." Natasha checked her phone.

"Shouldn't there be a rule about texting and flying." Peggy teased.

Nat smirked, "It's practically on autopilot. Anyway, Clint says the party is going fine and there's no sign of Hydra or anyone else anywhere. And Thor is keeping everyone very well entertained."

"I can imagine it." Peggy relaxed back in the seat, "Where is the mystery destination?"

"It's a secret base in Colorado. Well removed from everything. It used to be some Stark retreat house, but Tony turned it into a safe house. No one knows about it except for Steve, Tony and I.. and well now you."

Peggy nodded, "No SHIELD." She didn't like how many secrets were forming between the two groups. It's not like it could be avoided since SHIELD didn't technically exist for a few years. "He seems like he's doing alright, but that seems too idealist."

"That seems to be your default." Natasha switched some switches above her, "Idealistic, or angry."

"Or asleep." Peggy crossed her leg and brushed something invisible off her pants, "So… has Steve said anything to you about… anything…"

Natasha laughed, "And you're the women they sent interrogate people?"

"I guess I might be a little rusty." Peggy sighed.

* * *

Peggy was laying on the couch reading one of the many books people were putting on her list. Currently it was Harry Potter, though it was written for children she was enjoying it. She heard Steve walking down the hall, "How is he?"

"He's fine, considering." He walked over and lifted her legs and sat under them. "I keep thinking about how surreal this is." Steve sighed, "The two people that mean more than anything to me are alive."

"And we're not fighting the Germans." Peggy put the book down and watched Steve, "You look tired."

He shrugged, "If I go to bed, I might wake up and realize this is all a dream."

Peggy sat up from lounging, "It's not a dream." She checked her phone at several texts from a concerned SHIELD Co-Director. "I've discovered that in this day and age; when you go missing for a few hours, people notice."

"Coulson?" Steve guessed.

"Yes. But not an emergency, just Coulson." She put the phone down, "Lila's party reminded me of our situation."

"Which situation?"

She sighed, "The public figure situation. I didn't know it was like that. It's hard to see that so many people remembered me."

"You'll get used to it." Steve assured, "If you get enough kids to like you, you'll have more SHIELD Agents than you'll know what to do with."

"I'm not sure I'm as popular with children as Thor." Peggy stopped to think about what he said. Somewhere inside her brain she had an idea, and she suspected wouldn't be able to sleep until she realized what it was.

Steve stood up, "I'm going to go to sleep for a bit. Will you join me?"

"In a moment." She stood up from the couch going to her bag in the corner searching for a notepad.

Steve figured 'a moment' was a bit of an understatement. "Night Peg."

"Good night Steve." She clicked her pen a few times and went straight to work.

After what felt like 10 minutes to Peggy, Steve walked back out into the living area. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he could use a few more hours of sleep. "How has your moment been?" He went to the kitchen looking for something worth eating in their limited pantry.

"I'll come to bed now, I think I've done all I can do at the moment-"

"It's been five hours Peg." Steve pulled out some eggs.

Peggy looked for a clock. Damnit, he was right. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"You can make it up to me by going and getting some sleep."

She picked up the sprawled out papers around her and yawned, "Sure thing, Captain."

He rolled his eyes and cracked a few eggs in a pan. It didn't take long before someone walked into the kitchen hoping for some breakfast. When he saw Bucky there everything snapped back. He didn't forget why they were there, or that Bucky was here, but he seemed better; a little less shaken. "Hungry?"

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, I haven't had anything good to eat in a while."

"Well, don't get your hopes too high." Steve scraped some eggs onto a plate, getting ready to make himself some more, "It's just my cooking."

"I never spat anything out you cooked." Bucky was putting a hearty effort to try and make himself like he was. He was well aware of the sensation of Phantom Limbs. There were times he could swear he could feel with his hands, but he had no idea it could happen with his personality. If the situation was right he could slip into his old habits, but so far Steve's the only one that gets him to do it. "Is Peggy asleep?"

"I just made her go to sleep. She was working on something." Steve cracked a few more eggs in a pan. One day he was going to figure out how many eggs the Avengers went through. So far he'd only made food for himself and Bucky and they were almost out.

Bucky looked at the fork Steve had put on the plate for him for a moment before picking it up. He had to remind himself how to hold it. Had it really been that long since he'd used a fork. "I guess things haven't changed much with her." It was phrased more like a question.

"She still works like she has something to prove. I don't think that's going away any time soon." Steve looked down the hall as far as he could see, "Is Natasha asleep?"

"I think she went to bed once she was convinced I wasn't going to kill everyone in their sleep." Bucky had a glimpse of himself, "I suppose I'll have to get used to that."

"Don't take it personally, Natasha is a little skeptical of everyone."

Bucky stabbed a few curds of egg onto his fork, "I know I'd be skeptical of me. A brainwashed assassin comes out of nowhere looking for help. Sounds a bit out there."

"Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Talk to me when a portal opens up over New York City." Steve pointed the spatula at Bucky for emphasis. "I'm just glad you're here. I don't care why."

"That loyalty is going to get you in trouble one day Steve."

Steve shrugged, "I think we handle trouble just fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Quickly after Steve and Bucky finished their breakfast and their conversation, the door to the hideout opened. "Mr. Stark would like to let you know he has arrived."

"I apologize in advance." Steve took both of their plates into the kitchen.

Pepper's heals could be heard down the hall, "We just got back from an opening in Seattle, so his behavior could go either way." She had gotten used to apologizing for her boyfriend. She saw Bucky sitting at the counter, "I should introduce myself, I'm Pepper Potts." she extended a hand.

Bucky shook her hand, following what he was raised to do. "Bucky," the name felt strange to say, like a fake name- not that Hydra gave him a second one. "But you've probably heard of me."

Tony walked in next, "Yeah, Steve's told s all about you. I swear, if it wasn't for Peggy people would get the wrong idea."

"Tony." Pepper scolded.

"Let's cut to the chase, I want to see the inside of that arm." Tony ignored Pepper.

Bucky looked over at Steve, "He looks failiar."

"He's Howard's son." Steve felt bad for not explaining everything before, "We knew him in the war."

"We saw him somewhere else.." Bucky tried to think, "Something about a car.."

Steve laughed, "Right! The flying car."

"It didn't work, that I remember." Bucky smiled.

"You know that's one of the first things Steve brought up too." Tony rolled his eyes, "Turns out flying cars are a bit unrealistic to a public market."

"Said the man who flies around in a metal suit." Pepper gave him an incredulous look.

He held his hands out as if to say 'what do you want from me women?' and clarified, "I said public market. I can make myself whatever I want."

Bucky stood up, "I guess I should let you mess around with this thing."

"Just to make sure it's working okay… and you know… how it works." Tony shrugged and walked with Bucky back to the lab, leaving Steve and Pepper.

"How was staying with Clint?" Pepper asked.

Steve leaned back against the counter, "It was good. Peggy and I had a good time. The kids are cute." He looked around, to check if the coast was clear to talk about something he needed to get off his chest. Steve walked closer so no one could over hear them, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"I suppose so." She kept her voice down. "What do you need."

"A…" Steve took a deep breath and turned bright red, "An engagement ring.." he whispered so even Pepper could barely hear,

Pepper's mouth went agape, "Really?!" she hissed, "Of course!"

"I could probably figure it out, but I don't want to get something that she wouldn't like, or worse get caught-" Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't even worry about it Steve." Pepper insisted, "Do you want to create one or are you just shopping for one."

Steve looked at her hesitantly, "I didn't know that was possible."

Pepper smiled, seeing Steve out of his element was always adorable, "Yeah, I'll set up a meeting for when we're back in New York with someone who knows what they're doing and I'll help you figure something out.

Steve sighed in relief, "Thank you Pepper. You're a lifesaver."

"I'll be expecting an invitation to the Avengers any day now."

* * *

"Oh my god why am I doing this?" Steve paced back and forth in a side room. They were all invited to a rather elaborate Veterans day party in Washington DC. Probably because of Peggy and Steve's… revival of sorts, but the country had embraced it's patriotism. "What a terrible day to do this. I'm calling it off. I'm just going to do it.. never." he was almost becoming unhinged. Sam and Bucky were there helping through his crisis. The tie of his old WWII uniform was completely untied and his shirt was a mess.

Sam was dressed in his more modern uniform from his days before joining The Avengers, and someone- probably Natasha- had even convinced Bucky to wear the 40's uniform. Steve wasn't convinced Bucky wasn't suffering through this whole thing. The last thing that he wanted to happen was for anyone to be Triggered but the whole thing. "Steve you gotta calm down. What do you really think she'll say? No?"

"It's just that… it shouldn't be happening. It needs to be perfect because it's so remarkable that everything lined up together. And I'm doing it at a stupid Veterans day party?"

"Natasha thought it was clever." Bucky tried to console his friend, "Just wait for the right moment, walk out there and pretend that everything is fine."

"Right.." Steve took a few breaths, "Everything is fine, and I don't have a ring in my pocket." He repeated it a few more times.

Sam shook his head, "I've seen you jump off planes with no parachute before, walk in front of bullets, _You're fine_. Fix yourself, and get your ass out there before everyone notices that you're in here freaking out."

Steve fixed his jacket and then his tie repeating, "I'm fine" until he actually believed it for a second. "Alright. You're right!"

"I'm aware." Sam stood up and opened the door, "Now get your ass out there."

Steve walked down the hall and into the party, quickly looking around for Peggy. All around were people in various uniforms that made his worn out greenish brown stand out. "Steve!" Peggy called from behind him.

He turned around and froze. Seeing her, was like walking straight into a dream. Her hair, her clothes, her makeup, everything down to the last detail was exactly how she used to be. "You look amazing-"

Peggy stepped forward fixing his collar, "Thank you. I felt it was a bit theatrical, but Pepper insisted. It's probably a good photo opportunity or something."

Steve looked back at the crowd, noticing how diplomatic the whole thing felt, "Let's go find some people who haven't been elected into being here." He reached for her hand pulling her to where he thought he saw Tony.

They walked up to a table where Rhodey, Tony and a few other people neither of them recognized were listening to Rhodey talk, "And I dropped it outside his door and went- 'BOOM, lookin' for this?" Everyone laughed except for Tony. He got up once he saw Peggy and Steve.

"Thank god you here, I can finally get away from Rhodey telling that story again." Tony looked at the two of them, "Why don't you two look dapper." He gave an embellished hand gesture, "Thank you for your service you brave souls."

"Do you know how long we have to stay?" Peggy asked looking around.

"You don't like it?" Steve's stomach sank. _Abort abort abort abort.._

Peggy shrugged, "It seems so stiff and unemotional."

"Get used to it." Tony raised his hand to catch Peppers attention. She quickly came over with a glass of champagne in her hand. "Our wonderful elder couple wants to ditch."

"That's not what I said and you know it." Peggy scolded.

Pepper scoffed, "I don't blame you. Remind me to let you throw a party instead next year. You guys should get out of here. Today probably means more to you than standing around at a political party." Steve was trying to figure Pepper out and at that moment he realized she planned the whole thing.

"Yeah…" Steve said slowly, "Let's go to some of the monuments, it's dark no one will see us… I think I know a good place."

Peggy relaxed feeling complete relief. "Please lead the way."

* * *

Hours later Peggy and Steve were still on their evening aventures to nowhere. They had gone to look at every memorial in the Washington Mall without a single disturbance. Everything had gone so smoothly he even forgot about the weight in his pocket. They walked with their arms linked beside the reflecting pool. The only sound was the fountains around them and the occasional tourist, "I guess it's only natural we see the WWII memorial last." Their last stop was getting close and the lights and fountains stopped being in front of them, and settled in around them. Peggy stopped in front of a plaque with a large Patriotic wreath in front of it. The bright red made Steve remember why they were there.

"Did you know I was colorblind before the Serum?" Steve broke their silence.

"Yes I remember hearing about it." Peggy leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I couldn't really see red." He sighed. "Blues were fine and everything else was this shade of Yellow. I knew I was color blind, obviously but I never really knew what I was missing until I came out of that capsule and saw something red for the first time." Steve looked down at Peggy and picked up her hands to see the red nail polish. "It was your lipstick."

Peggy leaned up from his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "What was?"

"The first time I ever saw the color red. And your nails. And when you talked to me, everything was just _brighter_. When I woke up after the 70 years, things weren't as bright. Nothing was, until you came back…" Steve took a deep breath, "I don't want to live without you Peggy. I'm tired of waiting." He reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out before kneeling down. "Will you marry me?"

Peggy didn't notice she had started crying until she went to reply, "Of course Steve. Of course." She offered her hand to him as he slid the ring on.

He stood up and picked her up, spinning around before kissing her. "I love you, more than words than I have the words for."

"Then don't say anymore." She wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about everything in the world except for him.


	15. Chapter 15

Peggy woke up feeling Steve's arm wrapped around her like usual, but what made this morning special was his hand resting on her back without the barrier of a shirt. She burrowed herself into the blanket again moving closer to Steve once she felt the ring on her finger. The details of their night seem clouded but she knew one thing, he did not disappoint. "Good morning." Peggy for the first time in her life was a morning person.

Steve smiled once he saw her, "Not a dream." He moved his hands off of her and rolled onto his back to stretch.

"Should we get room service before joining the world again." Peggy reached over to the side table, picking up a binder filled with information on their room. She pulled up the blanket against her front and leaned up to read the menu.

Steve looked down her back, blushing a bit at the thought of last night's activities. The more he looked the more he could notice the collections of scars on Peggy. Two bullet holes on her shoulder stuck out along with the side effects of a knife. He brushed his hand along the ridged length of a scar that crossed her back, causing Peggy to flinch. "Sorry, I just haven't noticed those."

Peggy kept her focus on the paper, "I've quite known how to answer that." She could feel Steve finish tracing the scar given to her by a 12 year old assassin. "Most of them were from the Red Room investigations, a few others were from the war." Peggy reached behind her and felt her right shoulder where there were the two gunshot wounds. "I got these two by saving Colonel Phillips before I was in the SSR." She leaned back down keeping the blanket tucked around her.

"I didn't know about that." Steve reached for the menu looking himself.

"He'd been captured behind enemy lines and I was working as a spy at the time. I managed to get ahold of Howard who owed me a favor from when I saved his neck in Poland one time." she fiddled with her wedding ring, "I pushed him out of the way of the two shots, but I got hit… I was off duty for far too long, but he knew I was a capable fighter which is why he put me in the SSR with him."

"I guess they're two lucky shots." Steve smiled.

Peggy cracked a smile, "Well, my opinions on them come and go. It's hard to go undercover with two rather recognizable scars. Amongst others."

Steve kissed the top of her shoulder, "I like them. They make you look dangerous."

She ran her hand through his hair, "That I am Captain Rogers."

"Yes Agent Rogers…" He looked up at her, "Are you going to change your name?"

Peggy hadn't ever thought about it. After the war there was no choice, she would have taken his last name. But now that there was the option. "I'm not sure actually. What are your thoughts?"

Steve shrugged, "It seems like a silly detail. I don't think I could live with the guilt of taking Margaret Carter away from the world. I think you should keep it."

"Margaret Rogers…" Peggy tested the sound, "I'll have to think about it." She laughed, "Steve Carter."

They both laughed, "I'd much rather pick out breakfast." He set the menu aside, "I'll call, my dear."

"Thank you darling." Peggy moved her feet over the side of the bed wrapping the thin top sheet around her to gather up her clothes on the way to the bathroom. She picked up Steves shirt and threw it at him, "We're going to get such shit from everyone about this."

"Worth it." Steve grinned.

* * *

"Hail the conquering hero!" Sam shouted from the lunch table. The Avengers were half assembled with Tony, Sam, Steve and Natasha sitting around the table. Bucky was there, but he wasn't interested in signing up to be apart of Earth's mightiest hero quite yet. "Engaged and laid all in one night."

Natasha laughed, "About damn time."

"I'm assuming she knew what she was doing. " Tony laughed, "She probably gave fella's a run for their money in the good ol' days."

"Fella's, meaning your dad." Natasha pointed out, receiving an overall sound of displeasure at the idea. Mostly from Tony.

"Bad form Romanov!" Bucky pointed out. Natasha shrugged not feeling the least bit regretful. "So now you have to plan a wedding."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, neither of us are really looking forward to the planning. I think I might care more than Peggy does."

"Dibs on planning the Bachelor party!" Natasha finished her lunch.

"No." Steve said quickly, "Please no. Please nothing crazy."

Natasha grinned, "Steve when have I ever done anything crazy?"

Peggy slammed through the doors, "Where's Bucky?-" she stopped seeing him at the table.

"What happened?" Bucky asked as the table turned.

Peggy held her phone up, "I just got a call from Coulson. He said his team just saw the winter soldier. Two Agents were shot, and in critical condition."

"I thought we solved that problem." Sam pointed to Bucky. "He's been here since we got back from DC."

Steve tried to make sense of it, "How is that possible?" He refused to believe Bucky had anything to do with it.

"Did they get a picture." Bucky stood up.

"I believe so, but I can't work this damn thing. Coulson knew you all were looking so he sent over everything he had. Can you get them." Peggy instead handed Natasha the phone.

"Sure thing, Director Rogers.." Natasha stood up taking the phone out to an office.

Steve turned to face Peggy, "How did SHIELD find out about us looking."

"I told them." Peggy put her hands on her hips feeling the potential argument starting. "They're out in the field a lot- Is this really the thing you'd like to talk about right now?"

"It was classified." Steve argued.

Peggy put her hand up, "It's my job to decide what's classified. There's no need for The Avengers and SHIELD to keep so many secrets. But this is not the problem right now. Right now, the problem is the fact that there's another killer out there that no one knew about."

"Who got hurt?" Sam got up.

"Agents Johnson and Morse… they should be fine though."

Bucky nodded, "Then they weren't the targets. Which is good."

"Well let's figure this out," Steve stood up with the rest of them and walked to where Natasha was trying to pull the pictures up.

Natasha pulled the picture up, "It was taken off The Bus's outside camera."

Bucky and Peggy looked as close as possible to the picture, "Female?" Peggy guessed.

"There was only one other one I can remember." Bucky wrapped his real arm across his chest and hooked his hand on his neck. Crossing his arms always felt weird.. "And they didn't like the results. They probably didn't trust her because she was a woman and she was a civilian before they grabbed her." Natasha and Peggy rolled their eyes.

"Right it was the Russians who figured out women made better assassins." Tony laughed, "I could have told them that."

Natasha sat down, "Hydra and The Red Room worked together after the war and after Mrs. Rogers dismantled them."

Peggy ignored the comment, "They dispersed into SHIELD and the KGB was more than willing to assist. Leviathan is responsible for whoever the second assassin is." She paced, "I feel like I know but it's not there. I don't remember anything else about them and I spent 5 years hunting them down."

"Well we'll try and lure this one in." Steve looked at the picture, "Get them away from Hydra before anyone else gets hurt." He walked out.

Peggy walked after him, "Steve wait."

"Just give me a minute Peggy." He stopped to face her."

"We should talk about this." She was close behind him.

Steve stopped, "Fine, what do you want to talk about. The fact that you gave SHIELD all the information we have on Bucky without telling me."

"That was before." she deflected, "Why don't you trust that I know what I'm doing?"

"Because… you didn't talk to me about it."

Peggy sighed, knowing she acted poorly. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, but SHIELD is different. It was only Coulson." she looked around, "I can't help but feel like you're overreacting a bit, it was your idea to have The Avengers and SHIELD work together."

He sighed, "I know I am… I just thought I was all done with this. I don't think there's a way to stop this one, Bucky only stopped because it was me. And if Hydra has this, they're stronger than we thought."

"I know. Being angry with me won't help." Peggy took his hand, "Alright?"

"Alright." He wrapped his arms around her and gave Peggy a kiss, "I'm not angry… Are you flying to the Playground now."

Peggy nodded, "I should go figure out what happened from the source."

"Should I come with you?" He suggested. The rift between SHIELD and The Avengers was a recipe for disaster. "I've only been there once, I should go again."

"If you'd like… Everyone loves you there. They'll like hearing the news." Peggy laughed, "The plane will leave in an hour." She kissed him on the lips again, "and we'll figure this out."

Steve pulled back, "But there's a rather important thing we need to discuss."

Peggy tilted her head, "Yes?"

"Will Natasha be a Grooms-woman or Bridesmaid? " Steve laughed.

She walked past Steve to their room so she could pack, "Whatever she needs to be so she doesn't throw my Bachelorette party."


	16. Chapter 16

Steve looked around the labyrinthine maze of The Playground. It always felt like a professional place, with everyone quickly hustling around to take down whichever bad guy was on the radar for that day. Today seemed different, and that was probably because of the Agents who were hurt. He was holding two bouquets of flowers knowing how much things that like really helped. Peggy opened the glass door where the two Agents, Daisy and Bobbi were laying in medical beds, "Is now a bad time?" Peggy smiled at Jemma.

Jemma grinned, "Nothing medically wrong with the timing."

"We just came to make sure you two were alright." Peggy looked between the two of them.

Daisy tried to sit up but stopped once the muscles in her stomach around the gun shot stopped her, "That's nice of you."

Steve walked over to put the flowers next to both of them. Once Daisy saw her bouquet of Daisy's she smiled even bigger, "One day I'll get sick of the pun, but today's not that day."

"I guess there's nothing funny you could do with my name." Bobbi muttered. Out of the two of them she was in the worst shape. "The patriotic get well soon card helps though."

Steve shrugged, "I know how hard The Winter Soldier shoots."

"Who was that guy?" Daisy asked.

Peggy watched Steve trying to figure out what to say, "I believe it's classified."

"For now." Steve looked at the two of them, "You two deserve to know-."

Daisy interrupted Steve, "Yeah that's all cool but!... is Carter wearing an engagement ring?"

Peggy rolled her eyes, "That didn't take long." she took the ring off and slipped it into her pocket, "I'll do this before everyone finds out."

* * *

Coulson sat in his office listening to Steve explain The Winter Soldier. Steve was still hesitant, he wanted to protect Bucky as much as possible. The last thing he wanted was for people to blame him for whatever Hydra made him do. Part of him stayed professional but there was still apart of him that could never get used to Steve talking to him. Peggy walked around the office looking at the many gadgets on display. Some of them she even used. "So if you guys have found The Winter Soldier, who is he?"

"Well…" Steve looked at a howling commando's photo on Coulson's wall. "It's Bucky Barnes."

Coulson laughed, "No shit."

Peggy laughed, "I had a similar reaction."

"Then who is this new Winter Soldier?"

"We don't know, that's why we're so concerned." Steve looked at Peggy, "I think it's time The Avengers and SHIELD officially teamed up. Now that we can be certain-"

"That we're not Hydra?" Coulson filled in the gap, "Yeah, no one can blame you for keeping your distance. How's the Iron Man going to take that?"

Steve shrugged, "Well… he'll learn to like it." It was more of a question, "I think he trusts Peggy."

Coulson turned in his chair, "I think you being here has saved the world from a massive Civil War."

"I'm starting to believe that as well." Peggy nodded and moved onto another case. A gold tube of lipstick with "Sweet Dreams" imprinted on the side stuck out to her, "Your collection of my things is rather impressive."

"What can I say?" Coulson stood up, "Your gadgets were too good to resist… congratulations on the engagement by the way."

Peggy crossed her arms, "How did you find out?"

"You told Simmons. Everyone in SHIELD probably knows. The Agents aren't the best with keeping non classified secrets to themselves."

Steve laughed, "Remind me to make everything classified then."

"It always works for me." Coulson stood up.

* * *

Peggy sat in the living area with the other close member of the team. They had pulled together a small engagement party of sorts, as best as they could The only one missing was Fitz- who was doing some data collecting from the mission. He was determined that somewhere there had to be better footage of The 'New' Winter Soldier. Hunter stood up from the couch where Bobbi was carefully sitting. The bumps bruises and scrapes left over from the mission were showing themselves in the way it hurt for her to do anything. Hunter opened a second bottle of champagne, "To the happy couple. Though I think all of Britain is hurt by your act of treason against us."

Peggy shrugged, "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Though not the first time I've been threatened with the noose."

Daisy laughed as Hunter filled her glass, "Is that slang for something?"

"No." Peggy laughed, "Thanks to Howard Stark and Joseph Mccarthy, I was tried for espionage against many of the allies before I died… temporarily. I was hung by the Germans close to the beginning of the war, thankfully the person doing the tying didn't know you had to do the math."

"Hate it when that happens.." May cracked a smile.

"Jesus." Hunter muttered, "Know any other parlor tricks?"

"Unfortunately no." Peggy couldn't ignore that the Champagne was helping her open up. While the serum made her faster and stronger, it didn't have the effect on her metabolism like it did Steve. "Unless withstanding torture counts."

The room chuckled despite the dark humor of the whole thing. "They wrote chapters in the old SHIELD handbook about your methods of keeping your composure through interrogations. " Jemma-the teams leading expert on Agent Carter, if you didn't count Steve- informed.

"On being tortured or torturing?" Steve inquired.

"Both-"

Jemma was cut off by Fitz running in. "I think I found something from some of the weapon cameras and the drones, I flew around as precautionary protection." He handed a tablet over to Coulson, "There's no record of her in any of the SHIELD or old Hydra files from the leak."

Coulson enlarged the picture, "I don't think I recognize her either."

Peggy held her hand out, "May I?" It could have been older Agents who had gone missing, one of the people she remembered from her Red Room investigations. She took the tablet in her hands, and after getting a good look she dropped the tablet.

Before it could hit the ground Steve grabbed it, "Who is it?"

Peggy leaned forward, holding her head in her hands, "It's…"

"You recognize her?" Coulson and the rest of the team were metaphorically sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Yes." Peggy could feel her stomach in her chest. She felt like she was going to be sick. If she didn't consider her situation, she'd think it was impossible. "The assassin is… Angie Martinelli." The room was still silent, only Steve understanding the gravity of the situation- piecing together the few, non details Peggy allowed him to have. "She was my… my friend and I thought she died a long time ago. She was taken as leverage for me to come after her…"

Steve put his arm around her, "We'll get her. We brought Bucky back, we can bring her back too."

That was what Peggy was afraid of.


	17. Chapter 17

With the engagement party of sorts broken up, thanks to the news of Angie being alive and also being The new Winter Soldier. Peggy tucked herself away in her office trying to figure out a plan that wasn't crazy… and avoiding Steve. Steve opened the door with a knock, "You know knocking as you enter a room isn't really the order you should do things."

Steve shrugged, "I didn't want to give you the option to tell me to go away."

"Now Steve don't be ridiculous, when have I-" She stopped knowing that she'd done that before. Right before Steve ran off to try and rescue Bucky. "I suppose you're here to get me to go relax or eat or something else entirely frivolous."

"I wouldn't really qualify food and sleep as optional." Steve walked around her desk to see the papers she was holding, "Have you found anything?"

Peggy looked down at the mess of papers, "All of this information and not a single thing useful. There was more in Bucky's file and most of that was redacted."

Steve nodded, "That's how people do things I guess.." He put his arm around her, trying to console her even though he wasn't really sure there was anything he could do. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She knew his phrasing well enough that this was Steve Rogers politely demanding to know what's going on. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course." He stopped seeing a picture of Peggy and Angie, sitting around a patio table somewhere on a tropical beach. "That's her?"

Peggy inhaled, "Yes it was."

"Still is." escaped his lips less than a second after, "We will get her back." Steve turned back to the table, "Where is this?"

"Oh it was in Hawaii. Howard made us go for Christmas in '46. Angie and I, Jarvis and Anna." Peggy smiled, "Poor Howard was alone."

"I bet that didn't last for long." Steve put the picture down, "Like father like.. well people tell me Tony used to do that sort of thing. I guess being with Pepper has made him behave."

"As much as he's genetically able to." Peggy kept her eyes on the picture. "I know considering Angie and I having a previous relationship makes this complicated. You don't want to know about this-" she looked at a picture of Angie, Peggy and Jarvis playing poker.

Steve sorted through some other pictures, "Of course I do. I don't care about it Peggy." He put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm glad you were happy when I couldn't be there. You deserved to be happy, with Howard, or Angie or whoever else… I just want to know something about her."

"You would have liked her." Peggy rested her head against Steve's chest. "She was lively, and damn funny too. She wanted to be an actress on Broadway, but that never really worked out. Hollywood did she could have been a great actress."

"How'd she… yah know?"

"Leviathan took her to lure me in. I went to Russia to hunt her down. The SSR didn't sanction it so I went alone." she pulled Steve's arms around her tight. "I got captured, a few months later the SSR found me."

"Months?" Steve hoped he misheard.

Peggy nodded but stayed quiet for a while more. "I don't remember much. It all just felt like a long nightmare. Torture… experiments.. I went for Angie and failed..." Peggy felt the flood gates in her head open, and she wasn't sure if she could close them. ".. They got into my brain. They.." Peggy pushed her head into Steve's chest and started to cry. She wasn't immune to tears, but she always tried to be around other people. When Steve's radio cut out she cried- of course- but she was alone. With Angie, she never had a reason to cry. And with Howard… well... Howard did a lot of crying.

Steve held her close, "It's okay Peg. You're okay." He could have guessed but, he wouldn't have dared guess it was that bad.

"I haven't told anyone about that." She said through the tears. "I don't want to think about what they've done to her."

"I know." Steve smoothed out Peggy's hair while she sobbed into his chest, "Trust me, I know. After seeing Bucky I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone. The regret, the guilt-"

Peggy searched in her pocket for a handkerchief (she insisted on having one out of habit) to wipe her eyes and save what makeup was left, "What a pair or we."

Steve took the swatch of cloth and dabbed her cheeks where she'd missed, "Quite a pair."

* * *

"Wait so we're working with SHIELD now?" Tony looked up from his phone, where he'd been the whole meeting. "Is that why you brought us… here?"

The Avengers had gathered to try and figure out a strategy for obtaining the second Winter Soldier, even Wanda was there despite her attempts to ignore the fact she'd be working with Stark. "They're a whole new organization." Natasha defended, "Mostly figuring out the inhuman outbreaks. Peggy has everything under control so far… speaking of which" Everyone was gathered… except Peggy, "Where is she?"

"She's.." Steve rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit ashamed, "I might have put something in her tea to get her to sleep.."

Tony laughed, "Well.. who's going to replace the old man's spot when the old woman kills him."

"I know, it's terrible but I don't know what else to do! It's not that she won't sleep, it's that she can't. She can't sleep if there's something to do, and when she sleep she has nightmares-" He didn't know how to explain Peggy's state of mind. Since she confessed about her time captured by The Red Room, she started working even harder. A pace that Steve didn't know existed until he saw it. "I have no idea how to help in this situation."

"Well we got one." Sam pointed over to Bucky, "Number 2 can't be that hard."

Bucky made an unsure face, "A couple things. One, I surrendered. And two, It took me almost killing Steve for the whole thing to clear out of my head." He scratched his stubble with his metal hand, "I guess it's still possible, but short of almost losing Peggy it's going to be hard."

Steve opened a folder with information, "And Peggy would volunteer herself for her. I'm 1000 percent certain."

"Who is she?" Tony looked at some old Pictures that were on the table of Peggy, Angie and Howard on a boat somewhere. "Peggy's old Girlfriend?" He teased.

"Yeah." Steve nodded.

The table froze with different reactions, the most prominent were Natasha and Sam who looked like Christmas had come early. "NO WAY!" Sam looked at the pictures.

"I knew it." Natasha held her hand out to Tony, "Pay up."

Steve watched them ashamed of them, "You had bets? This isn't funny! This is serious."

"No one's saying it's not.." Bucky spoke up. A hint of his old self present as he accepted some cash from Tony. "It's just entertainingly complicating."

"You're telling me." Steve made a note to somehow get better friends. "Get it out of your system now, because if you act like this in front of Peggy, you're all dead." He was hurt by the way everyone reacted, "Now are we going to make a plan or just sit around and gossip all day."

"We'll make a plan. And it'll be a hell of a good one." Bucky promised, "There's a crack in everything the KGB did."

Natasha nodded, "And we'll find it."

Steve threw Natasha a folder with maps of Hydra activity, "Peggy found some places she thinks they'll be keeping Angie and-" his phone buzzed on the table. Hesitantly Steve reached over and picked it up, seeing it was Peggy calling. "Ugh oh."

"Something new?" Bucky leaned forward, ready for bad news.

"No… Peggy woke up." Steve stood up, "Hopefully I'll be back."


	18. Chapter 18

A few days passed without any sightings of Angie. Without the information of seeing her, there wasn't much to go off of. Peggy walked into the lab hoping for some improvement. Jemma and Fitz were watching Tony tinker with one of Fitz's drones, "I mean, it's pretty sleek."

"You really think?" Fitz had been following Tony around like a lost puppy. "I have a few other prototypes-"

"Director Carter." Jemma greeted, "You look well rested."

Peggy shrugged, "Steve is persistently stubborn about me sleeping."

"Peppers the same way." Tony put the drone down, "What brings you to the Nerd department?"

"A change in scenery perhaps. I'm running out of information to go on." she looked around the lab, at all the intense technology, "Any good news?"

"We're doing full scans of every security camera on the planet." Fitz walked over to a computer to see if anything had showed up yet.

"Good ol' SHIELD." Tony muttered, "Peaking over everyone's fences.."

Peggy watched Fitz look through the data being collected, "It's remarkable, doing something like this back in my day would be almost impossible." she took another look at the lab, "No… it would be impossible."

Fitz sat back in his chair watching as some small alerts were tallied up on the screen. "I'll send the files to you."

"Right…"

Tony smiled and pointed at Peggy, "You do know how to open them on the computer right… and print them? Pretty basic stuff-"

"Yes I do." Peggy said defensively. "It may have taken a while but I can manage that. The technology curve is steep but I'm managing just fine. Social media is amazingly distracting."

"All sent." Fitz stood up, "Ward will mess up soon. He's going to start feeling too safe soon enough."

"Do you all have some traumatic past thing?" Tony asked putting his attention back on the engine of a drone.

Jemma scoffed, "Do I have a few things to say about Grant Ward. He dropped us in a crate that sank to the bottom of the ocean, he tortured Bobbi, he was in our team and he was Hydra the whole time."

"Nazi Bastard." Fitz busied himself with something.

"Glad I asked." Tony nodded, then picked up the engine, "There, I just enhanced the power supply. It should be able to be out for probably 5 days now."

That got his attention back, "Five days? How in the bloody hell is that possible?"

Tony pointed up close, "The wires got fused together from the heat of running the thing. Simple enough to over look."

"I'm off now. Don't have too much fun. Let me know if you find anything new." Peggy walked out the doors of the lab. The Playground labyrinth was slowly becoming second nature. She walked by a training room to see Natasha and Bucky wrestling on the floor, painfully matched. She had to see the end of this.

Inside Steve was running on a treadmill that for a normal person would be sprinting, but he was at a light jog. He waved, "I can't believe it you're out of the office."

"Don't hold your breath, especially at that speed." she watched as Natasha was thrown off of Bucky, slamming into the mat with great force. "How long have they been-"

"Like, 15 minutes." He checked his watch. "I think Nat's just being nice."

"HEARD THAT!" Bucky grunted throwing a few punches, that Natasha gladly re-gifted then hooked her foot behind Bucky shoving him to the ground unceremoniously. In return Bucky kicked her legs from under her, slamming Natasha down. He spoke in Russian, "best 2 out of 3?"

"No." Natasha stayed on the ground. "1 out of 1 will do… for now."

"Thank god." Bucky relaxed in equal defeat, "I was 10 seconds from falling."

Steve slowed the treadmill down and stepped off, "You two should sell tickets." He kissed Peggy's cheek, "Any news?"

"No, I feel like I'm watching paint dry. I need to think about something else before I go mad."

"There's always wedding planning." Steve suggested with a sheepish grin, "Cause that has to happen eventually…"

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Jesus your right."

"Don't sound so excited." Bucky commented from the ground.

"Don't let Pepper plan the thing, unless you want it to be crazy big." Natasha managed to get up and limp to her water bottle.

"I suppose I'll need a maid of Honor. Would you like to take up the job." Peggy avoided this scenario since there was no saying what madness Natasha would bring… but she didn't have too many close friends.

Natasha grinned, "I guess you're out of a best man Steve."

"I already asked Bucky." Steve walked over to Bucky and helped him up.

"Yeah like 80 years ago…" Bucky stood up, "But I think I can handle that."

Natasha threw Bucky his water, "Come on we have some Bachelor and Bachelorette parties to plan." she motioned him to follow her, which Bucky did happily.

Peggy turned watching them leave. Once the door closed Peggy sighed "They're flirting."

"What?" the innocent Steve choked on his water, "You think Bruce and Nat?"

"It's logical. They've been through the same thing… have been spending a lot of time together."

Steve chewed on the theory, "God help Bucky." he went to his bag and pulled out some white tape and started wrapping his knuckles, "So do you think you can take a day off and go to the Barton Thanksgiving feast?"

"Thanksgiving." She sighed, "One of America's more sensible traditions.. I suppose I could. I mean there's a whole fleet of Agents here who are doing exactly what I'm doing. Only they're better at it."

He threw her the tape, "You should change and keep me company."

"You just like seeing me in those workout clothes." Peggy resisted the urge to chuck the roll back at him with full force.

Steve chuckled, "Only in the same way you feel about me and what I wear."

"I suppose you're right. There we're even, we equally objectify each other. I believe that's ground for a perfect marriage." Peggy walked to the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes ready to kick your arse…" She opened the door and hesitated, "Or, you can follow me back to my quarters."

Steve without hesitation followed her.


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Thanksgiving

"Please tell me you didn't invite…" Laura looked around the kitchen for any sign of Lila and whispered, "Thor…"

Clint laughed and took the coffee pot straight out from the brewer and drank it straight, "No. I don't think we have enough Turkey's in Midgard to feed him and Peggy and Steve and Bucky And Nat…" He sighed, "We better start cooking…"

"Why are we doing this?" Laura went to the kitchen to check on the large turkey defrosting in their deep sink. "Who's bright idea was this?"

"Yours dear." Clint said with forced charm. He put on a very bad Laura impersonation, " _Clint, let's invite all of the Avengers save Thor for Thanksgiving dinner. I'd love to spend 7 hours peeling enough potatoes to feed 3 modified soldiers, Banner-_ although he's probably going to bring some healthy organic something or other he likes from one of his runaway sessions- _the bottomless pit that's Natasha's stomach, 4 non modified humans and 2 and a half children_."

"Who's the half child?" She turned on the sprayer feeling like it would get them somewhere faster. It didn't.

"Nathan… I figured he's not really going to be a strain on the buffet table." Clint jumped up to sit on the counter and drink his pitcher of coffee. "You'll do fine. Steve and Peggy will be here soon, I can put them to work."

Laura nodded, "You're right." She said to herself, "Everything is under control. I made the pies yesterday. I'll just tell Steve and Bucky that whoever peels the most potatoes gets…"

"First draft of the left overs." Clint finished her thought.

"Yes!" Laura walked over to give Clint a high five, "I'm gonna throw the best damn Thanksgiving the Avengers have ever seen."

"Damn straight you are."

Clint Barton: Master Marksman. Class A dad. Laura Barton's personal Cheerleader.

* * *

Peggy closed the door of the car SHIELD was unknowingly lending them for the weekend. She was a bit tired of not having anything of her own. Every element of her second life had been gifted to her or loaned so far, but finally she had signed her new contract with SHIELD and was starting to get an actual paycheck. Her phone buzzed with some trivial news, nothing about Angie.

"I hope for the sake of SHIELD's budget they are paying you a salary not by the hour." He leaned over and plucked Peggy's phone from her hands.

She started to protest, "Steve Rogers… Fine." She conceded, "But this is your country's holiday."

"And not yours? You've technically been here longer than I have." Steve wrapped his arm around her as they walked up the Barton family's gravel driveway, "You must have one hell of a workers visa."

Peggy stretched up and kissed him on the cheek, "You have no idea, Darling."

Before they got to the door Lila opened it up and announced they were there, "MOM! DAD! PEGGY AND STEVE ARE HERE!"

"Lila!" Clint hissed and walked into the door frame, "Nathan is sleeping. Hi guys."

"We're not early are we?" Peggy looked inside to see no one else there besides the family.

He opened the door for his friends, "No we told you earlier, we figured staggering the guests would be the simplist."

"Let me guess Tony's coming last?" like a gentleman Steve assisted Peggy with taking off her coat.

"Hey it's not like that." Clint defended, "The last time he was there, he almost made the Tractor transform into some Jarvis mobile. Is Nat not with you?"

Peggy made sure her heels weren't tracking in any mud, "She and Bucky were running late.." she made a suspicious face with Steve, who rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Clint walked with them closer to the kitchen; he was supposed to be boiling cranberries for the sauce. "I don't think they're dating."

Laura laughed turning the kitchen sink from washing her hands, "Honey, they are." she walked out of the kitchen to give Peggy and Steve hugs. "I'm glad to see you! No running off this time."

"Yes Ma'am." Steve nodded.

"They're too similar" Clint went back to the original topic. "I mean when Bucky has what I assume was his old personality. Like when they were here the other day. I think Natasha goes for a bit more obstacles than that."

Steve agreed, "I've seen Bucky with girls he liked and… I just don't get the same thing from him."

Peggy objected, "But what about Natasha. She's with him almost as much as you are."

"But couldn't that just be because they went through similar things!" Steve sat down at the counter. He looked at Clint, "We've had this conversation many times."

"So have we." Clint sighed, "They better not be together, because I bet a month of dishes on it."

The back door opened and Cooper walked in, kicking his shoes off under a bench, "What are you guys talking about?"

Laura shook her head, not believing the 4 of them were such gossips"Noth-"

"Aunt Natasha and Bucky."

"The guy with the metal arm?" He started snooping in the kitchen for something to eat, but only found a mountain of unpeeled potatoes and decided to avoid that before his mother put him to work. "Yeah they're totally dating."

"The boy's smart." Peggy nodded matter of factly.

Clint had a bit of pout on, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Lila sat at the table with some papers and colored pencils busy working away at something that looked official… for an 8 year old. Peggy walked by with her cup of tea and noticed the project, "What is this Ms. Lila?"

"It's for school." she sighed and looked over her shoulder, "I have to draw everyone who went to my Thanksgiving… but I keep running out of room and not everyone is here yet!" She was genuinely concerned.

Peggy sat down and examined the work. There were some talented stick figure portraits of the guests so far. Clint was labeled DAD holding a scribbled blob that was labeled NATE and was wearing a purple shirt. Laura-labeled MOM-had a spatula in her hand and an apron with the right details. Steve and Peggy's figures were holding hands and wearing their same colors for shirts and their stubby forms were holding hands. Peggy's 'U' shaped smile was in red labeled with a PEGGY , and Steve was labeled like everyone else STEVE. But that was crossed out and CAPTAIN AMERICA was underneath it.

"These are wonderful!" she picked a draft of herself, "You have my skirt just right."

"Thanks… mommy helped with the spelling." she said bashfully "But I'm running out of room!"

Peggy looked at the work and started to think, "Well I can see a few strategies. You can redo it so everyone fits on one page.. which I don't you should since these are so wonderful. Or you can draw on a second page and when you're done we can cut them out and put it on one pig page."

Lila looked at the pages taking to heart what her consultant suggested. "That would work!"

"Well I'm glad I can help." Peggy picked her tea up taking a sip.

The sound of a car stopping on the driveway made Lila jump, "Is it Aunt Nat!?"

"Go check for us." Peggy suggested, and Lila bolted out the front door. Before the door could close behind her she made a sound of disgust, "EW! THEY'RE KISSING!"

"Knew it!" Laura could be heard slapping Clint hard on the shoulder.

They walked in the house, "Hi everyone.." Natasha announced.

Bucky followed, his face blushed to bright red, "Happy thanksgiving…" He looked over at Steve, who slow clapped. "Shut up twerp."

Natasha picked Lila up, "Why were you kissing Bucky?"

"Don't worry about it." She walked off to cause some mischief.

Peggy joined Steve in waggling their eyebrows, "Sooo." she requested.

"It's nothing." He loosened his tie.

"Why were you late Buck?" Steve kept giving him a hard time.

"Wow, the turkey smells great…" He looked at a distraction, "Hey let's go out and play some football…"

Laura perked up, "Yes! Everyone get out of the house. Go wrestle or something."

Peggy protested, "I'm not really dressed for-" Steve bent down and threw Peggy over his shoulder. "God dammit Steve!" she cursed as he ran outside, "I'm not your bloody football."

"Come on! Have some fun." Steve laughed, running around in circles with her. She took a moment to be happy she wore solid black tights and not nilons.

"I will if you learn how to."

Peggy started hitting him in the back, "You wouldn't know a good time if it bit you on your wonderful backside."

"Same goes to you." He pinched her upper leg. She turned sideways and hooked her leg around him as she fell. They both hit the ground but Steve broke her fall. "I deserved that."

Lila ran out from the house and jumped on top of them, "DOG PILE!"

Peggy saw Bucky running towards them, "Be careful before you get squished." She stood up and pulled Lila with her before Steve and Bucky started to wrestle. "I'm not washing that shirt when you have unbelievable grass stains on it."

"Don't worry Peg. You'd be surprised how good stain removers are now." Natasha assured her from the safety of the porch. Peggy dropped Lila off at a safe distance and joined Natasha on the porch. "Is Steve… angry?" She said due to the fact that she felt like she should.

"No, of course not. Well... " Peggy stopped to think, "He's only looking out for Bucky. They're inseparable and he doesn't want to see his friends heart getting broken."

Natasha nodded, "He has merit to be worried. I mean, I don't have the nicest track record with relationships. It just kind of… happened."

"I think you're a good match. The only thing hypothesised was that you're too similar. Which I don't think is that bad of a thing. I've been with people I have almost nothing in common with, and it was a disaster." Peggy could feel herself giving motherly advice, and it felt strange.

"Who?" Natasha chuckled, seeing Steve in a headlock from Bucky's metal arm.

Peggy could see an expensive car driving up to the House. Tony- perfect timing. To be safe she moved their conversation into Russian. "Howard and I-"

"Oh my god." Natasha laughed seamlessly following Peggy's language jump, "You're way more interesting than I ever expected."

"I do hope that's a good thing."

Natasha put her arm around Peggy, "The best… but might I add… never tell Tony."

She laughed, "Don't worry. Only you and Steve know at this point. I can trust you with secrets, I can't trust Steve anymore."

"What happened?"

Peggy pinched her brow, "He told you all about Angie and I."

"RIGHT." Natasha said under her breath, "Like I said, 'Peggy Carter, way more interesting than I ever would have expected'... and that's saying a lot since Steve hardly talked about you."

"I rather wish he'd stop." Peggy looked over at Natasha, "I apologize if my Russian is a little rusty, it's been awhile since I've used it."

Natasha shook her head, "No, it's really good actually. Bucky and I talk like this sometimes, it helps him."

"Good to know." Peggy watched Steve and Bucky continue to wrestle. It was hard to believe the things that had happened to the two of them, even happened. They were carrying on like two schoolboys, or even worse. They were acting the same as they did during the war. "

The bright red car stopped Bruce, Pepper and Tony stepped out. Peggy was so used to Pepper's business attire she almost didn't recognize her dressed so casually. But the look suited her. Tony… Tony looked like he always did. A little disheveled, and like he hadn't slept in 3 days. "The good ol' Barton farm." He walked by Steve and Bucky, "Good thing you're settling second place because… I would take first."

"In your dreams, even in the suit." Pepper followed him to the porch.

Steve was about to stop the fight when a metal arm jabbed into his face, "Jesus!"

"Language." Tony scolded without looking back.

Bucky stood down and winced, "Sorry." Then they both noticed the triage of cuts and bruises each of them had.

"I'll be fine." He touched his hand to his nose and saw the blood, "This shirt might not be."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Come on children. First Aid is required."

Steve got up and shoving Bucky one more time, followed Peggy into the house, "I guess that's the universe's form of payback for messing with you."

"One could say that." Peggy went to the kitchen, "First aid kit."

"No blood in the kitchen!" Laura shouted as the larger-by two- group came inside.

Clint handed Peggy a small white container, "Bucky can start peeling potatoes."

"Yeah yeah, I said I was sorry!" He smirked, "I'm great at peeling potatoes. Peggy made me do it all the time."

Without missing a beat she retorted, "How else do you expect I was going to get Steve to myself?" She stood in front of Steve who was holding a paper napkin to his nose.

"Touche." Bucky got himself ready to peel.

Pepper and Tony walked in with two bags, "We brought the most important element of any Thanksgiving Dinner…" He pulled out an assortment of wines. "Enough wine for an entire oldfolks home to spill the beans…" Tony reached into the bottom of the second bag, "And some Hard ciders and beers for Clint."

"Grown ups always get fancy drinks." Lila pouted getting ready to catalog the new guests into her assignment for school.

Tony turned, "That's cause we deserve it." He eyed Lila, "It was your birthday wasn't it."

"Yeah!" Lila could feel a present coming along.

Tony looked at Pepper, "Did we remember it?"

"No crazy robots before dinner." Clint pointed at Tony.

Tony defended himself, "None of my robots were crazy… overly determined yes." Tony was slowly getting tired of defending himself from Ultron.

"We'll get the present after Dinner." Pepper looked around the house. "It nice here… very peaceful."

Laura stopped examining one of the wines, "Thank you. I mean, it's no Tower or Malibu Beach house."

"It doesn't need to be." Pepper walked to the couch, where Bruce had found his spot for the night, peacefully away from standing groups of people. Cooper was sitting in a chair watching a football game.

Steve rolled his sleeves up once Peggy was done, "Am I cleared to beat Bucky at a potato peeling contest."

She kissed him, "Go defend your honor. Laura do you need any help?"

"No. Once the potatoes are cooked everything should be on schedule. Bruce did you bring something?"

"No, I figured I'd just save the kale salad for myself. I'm the only one who likes it anyway."

"That's not true." Pepper encouraged, "But I'm not wasting any time on anything healthy this year, now that it has virtually no side effects."

Tony walked through the room to sit next to Pepper, "I guess extremis was good for something." After she had been tested on, Tony tried to get her as back to normal as possible. With regular tests and medication she didn't flame up. But she burnt through at least 20 phones before they adjusted everything correctly. The only problem now was her metabolism which made her a contender with Thor as far as an eating contest went.

Lila walked over looking at the new guests to take note of what color shirt they were wearing and any other identifiable items. She saw the arc reactor glowing through his blue dress shirt, "What's that?"

"My arc reactor.." It wasn't that Tony hated kids, he just never was around them. He didn't know what to do. They weren't old enough to talk about anything important, and what ever they ended up talking about was nonsense. In addition to that, they always had an inhuman like skill of bringing up a certain hole over the center of New York.

"Why is it there?"

Tony crossed his leg, "It keeps my heart working."

"How?"

"Science."

"Yeah but _how_?"

It finally occurred to him that Lila actually wanted to know, and wasn't just being a kid asking questions for the sake of talking. "It uses parts of decaying elements that creates a current that goes through gamma-ray-mediated beta decay which works with the vibranium to keep some pieces of metal from going into my heart and killing me. So it keeps me alive but it also powers the Iron Man suits."

Lila eyed the light and shrugged before walking off, "I'll believe you I guess."

Tony checked his phone to pass the time, "Tough crowd."

"They're Clint's kids. They're probably used to it." Pepper saw Peggy walking closer into their circle of the room, "Any new wedding plans?"

Peggy sat down on the couch on the opposite side of Bruce across from Pepper, "God no. We've barely talked about it. We don't have a date, I haven't started looking at dresses, we don't know where-"

"We don't even know where we're sleeping tomorrow night." Steve spoke up from the kitchen before he dropped the last potato and peeler. "Finished!"

"I did more!" Bucky was quick to point out.

"No you didn't, count them!"

For a moment Peggy couldn't believe that this was the man she picked. A man that would fight with his best friend over who peeled the most potatoes at Thanksgiving. "Our life is a mess at the moment."

"You should move out of the SHIELD headquarters." Pepper suggested, "It's kind of far away from everything."

Peggy nodded, "You're right, I just don't know where."

"I have some ideas. But you're the director, if you want the head quarters to be in Portland-they'll be in Portland. If you want them to be in London, they can be in London." Pepper leaned forward and sorted through her phone, "I had some ideas as far as a partnership with Stark and-"

"No business." Steve shouted. "No more!"

Clint started chopping up the potatoes with frightening speed when his phone started to ring, "Laura will you-"

"Sure." She reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone to answer, "Laura speaking." She laughed, "Sure thing. See you soon…" She put the phone down, "Sam says he's on his way, and to make sure nothing shoots him once he's on the property."

"No promises," Clint smirked.

Natasha walked up with Nathan in her arms, "Your son would like to know when his favorite Aunt will get dinner."

Laura opened the oven to check the temperature of the large turkey, "Tell Nathan it will be as soon as the potatoes are done." she took a step back, "Can someone with preferably super strength of some sort get the Turkey out?"

Steve volunteered himself and took the oven mitts and pulled the turkey out setting it in the designated spot, "Best looking Turkey I've ever seen."

"What? You mean it's better than that year my sister dropped the Turkey?" Bucky laughed walking out of the kitchen to keep out of people's way. He pulled a chair over to where everyone else was sitting. The only space open was next to Peggy, and that had a Steve sized reservation sign on it.

"And the dogs got to it before your mom could even be angry." Steve took the mitts off and followed Bucky out of the kitchen sitting next to Peggy, "And your sister was just… bawling." They were starting to crack up which caused the rest of the group who was listening to laugh.

" _I ruined Thanksgiving!"_ Bucky mocked, "But we went to have Pizza instead."

"Cause everyone was cryin' over the turkey no one noticed everything burned!" Steve put a hand on his stomach to compose himself, "The only place in Brooklyn open on Thanksgiving day. That crummy pizza window by the theater."

Bucky couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard, "It was the worst Pizza I think I've ever had." The factoid only made the whole thing better.

"I think I've eaten there." Peggy joined in the laughing, "Howard swore by it."

"It was awful." Bucky said out of breath.

She grinned, "I made him quit, saying it was a stain on your memories."

"It was!" Steve bursted out laughing.

Sam walked in a few minutes after everyone had managed to stop laughing from sharing stories of hilarious Thanksgiving memories. "Alright everyone, you can have fun now. I'm here."

"Hey Sam." Steve smiled.

"Damn man, what happened to your face?"

Natasha laughed, "Bucky's fist happened."

"Well it looks pretty bad." Sam pulled the falcon wing pack down by the door with his goggles.

Steve looked at Peggy, "Is it really that bad?"

She winced, "It's… well… you certainly have a black eye. It'll go away soon."

"Okay Bartons, and Avengers and… Pepper… assemble into the dining room! Dinner is ready."

* * *

After dinner and dessert Tony, Pepper and Bruce left since they had plans for tomorrow; leaving Sam, Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Peggy at the Bartons overnight. Sam was already out from the excess of food and wine. The fire Clint had built didn't help keeping everyone awake. He, Laura and Natasha had divided up putting the kids to bed leaving the downstairs quiet besides Peggy fixing herself a cup of tea.

Bucky and Steve sat in front of the Fire leaning against the bottom part of the couch, beers in their hand and the glow of the fire lighting them. "Thank you for fighting for me Steve. Fighting to bring me back to normal.." Bucky said quietly.

"Don't even say that like it was an option." Steve insisted, "I'm only glad you came back. I didn't have to dismantle the earth looking for you."

They both chuckled as Peggy walked back and sat next to Steve. He put his arm around her holding her close. "This is much better than the last Thanksgiving we all shared."

"I remember that." Bucky sighed, "We were in that trench weren't we?"

"It was raining." Steve leaned his head on Peggy's.

Peggy sipped her tea, "We were miserable. The food was as terrible as Dugan's singing."

"But that was the warmest fire I've ever sat at." Bucky remembered, "I'm so tired of being cold."

"You won't have to be." Peggy assured. "Happy Thanksgiving you two."

"Happy Thanksgiving." Steve kissed the top of her head, feeling himself start to fall asleep thanks to a wonderful day, and a wonderful life.


	20. Chapter 20

Peggy took Maria Hills hand to get out of the car. The New York street was busy, but there wasn't anyone taking pictures of them yet. Today was the first day the New York SHIELD headquarters was up and running, thanks to Maria and Peggy's hard work. The building was tall with reflected mirrors, "I'm no architect, but it looks nice."

"I thought it was nice symbology. SHIELD is just a mirror for the world. What you see is what is really there, nothing more, nothing less."

Peggy looked over, "Maria that's a beautiful sentiment."

"I guess my double major in English wasn't useless." Maria held the door open for Peggy.

"What was the other?" Peggy looked around the lobby. Some agents were positioned around but the real attraction was the high ceilings and the massive amounts of Natural light coming in. Much different than The Playground or the old SSR buildings.

"Criminal Law." She shrugged, scanning a security card on an elevator.

Peggy walked in, constantly impressed with how sleek everything was, "I always wanted to go to college."

"Running off to fight in a World War is a good excuse though." Maria countered.

"I believe you're right." The elevator closed and started lifting them up. "How was your holiday?"

Maria shrugged, "I was working, I enjoyed it though. How were the Bartons?"

"Great, they are just a lovely family." Peggy felt her phone buzz in her purse and started searching through the pockets. She pulled out the phone and saw Steve's name on the screen. "Sorry-"

"Tell Steve I said hi." Maria smirked.

Peggy held the phone to her ear, "Hello Darling,"

" _I'm not interrupting anything am I?"_

"No, I'm with Maria at the new yet-to-be-named SHIELD building.. she says Hello.."

" _Well I say hi back. Pepper keeps writing me, sending emails? Or texts… whatever they're called about meeting to do… wedding things."_ He said ominously.

"Don't remind me. Can't I just plan to destroy a terrorist organization instead? It could be out honeymoon.." Part of her was kidding, and another part wasn't.

" _I just wanted to warn you.. we'll have to plan it eventually…"_

The doors opened and Maria walked out in front of Peggy, a little disappointed that she couldn't hear the conversation. "I don't see you flipping through magazines." Peggy bit back, "I'll see you back at The Tower, I have to get the grand tour of my office."

" _See you later."_

Peggy hung up the phone, "Sorry. I find it best not to ignore him, since it probably took three tries just to figure out how to dial me."

"He's really that bad with Technology?"

"Yes. I've only been awake for what, 4 months, and I've surpassed and doubled where is after 2 and a half _years_."

Maria laughed and stopped outside of an office that had Director Carter on the plaque. Her office, like most SHIELD offices was walled in by bulletproof glass but thankfully her office had blinds allowing for some privacy. She had grown to like them more, but she longed for some more privacy. Maria opened the door allowing Peggy to go in first.

The view was the first thing she noticed was the spectacular view of New York. The tall buildings she used to look at decades ago along with some new additions, Stark Tower was a rather large addition. "Jiminey Cricket!" She walked through the empty office straight to the full wall Windows. "That's quite a view."

"It really is." Maria pointed to the right wall, "My office is on the other side of this wall and the conference room is on the other side of that wall." She pointed to the left. "Assistants and Security Guards will be the only one with access to this level."

Peggy turned away from the view, "I haven't even thought about an assistant. No wonder I've been so busy lately."

"We can get some interviews set up. Find an Agent somewhere who specializes in making the perfect cup of tea and organizing a calendar."

Peggy laughed, "Everyone has some value somewhere."

"Well I won't keep you long. There's not much to do but pick out the desk and move in whatever you want."

"I don't have much to move in." Peggy looked around again, "I'll just order the stuff tonight on the line."

Maria laughed. 'on the line' she'd have to remember that to tell Tony later. The group had a book going of hilarious things Steve and Peggy said. Of course they didn't know, since if they did the book would be gone, and they would be missing. "That'll work. Want to see the rest of the building?"

"Of course. I'd love to see what you've been working on." Peggy said with genuine excitement.

* * *

Peggy walked into the living level of Stark Tower and saw Tony cooking, "You're back." He pointed out.

"Yes I am. Is Steve here yet?" Peggy immediately bend down and took her heels off.

"Probably ruining yet another one of my punching bags." Tony sighed and picked up the pan he was holding in his hand, "Omelette?"

"No thank you." Peggy walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea. "So now that Thanksgiving is over, I guess we have to handle the mess of Christmas now."

"Pepper and I will probably go to the Malibu house." He shrugged, "Mom and Dad never did Christmas. Jarvis and Anna always made an attempt."

"Jarvis loved Christmas." Peggy chuckled, "and Anna Hanukkah."

When she got a better look at Tony she noticed what he was wearing. A well worn vintage smoking robe, "You're wearing the robe I bought Howard" she sounded excited about the connection, "I can't believe he kept it."

Tony looked down and frowned, "Only because it's comfortable. Can we not talk about my Dad now? Leave the heart to heart conversations between you and Steve."

The new science of making tea in the Stark Kitchen felt like pulling teeth to her. No boiling water was required since there was a special faucet just for boiling hot water. It felt like she was stepping on the Union Jack every time she did it, but Peggy Carter is many things. Lazy when it's not a matter of life or death just happens to be one of them.

She ripped open the tea package and started soaking it in the mug, "We were friends. I'm sorry." Tony still didn't know about their relationship since it had been impossible to tell Tony anything about his dad - the fact that they raise their eyebrows the same way when they say something cocky and among other things. "I guess it's hard to accept the fact that he actually had a son."

"He probably felt the same way. Didn't spend too much time being fatherly." Tony poured some green peppers into the pan, "The business was the only thing I ever saw him giving a shit about." Tony seemed more jarred about the subject than usual. After trying to figure out why he realized that it was the anniversary of when Howard and Tony's mother was reported dead.

Peggy took a deep breath. It was time to tell him one of the secrets she was keeping. "To be fair he gave up everything for you indirectly-"

Tony scoffed, "Like what? Being a decent person,"

She turned her physical attention back to making her tea. "Tony I believe there is something I should tell you about your Father."

He stopped and moved the omelette off of the heat. Tony looked up at Peggy, "What?"

"Howard was Jewish. I mean he was brought up Jewish, and he followed it privately when I knew him at least, mostly for the sentiment. Atheism wasn't as open back then I guess." She looked at Tony and could see him wanting more information. "It doesn't erase the fact that he was a rubbish father. He couldn't say two words without lying or cheating but all he wanted to do was make the world better. He didn't think an immigrant son of two Jewish factory workers would get him where he wanted to get to and especially before the war. It would have closed every door in his face. It's what he had to do."

Tony turned back to his mid afternoon snack, "Who knows?"

"Just me." Peggy stirred a spoonful of sugar into her cup, "And well Jarvis and Anna. It was a good thing he kept it a secret since if the media knew, he wouldn't have been able to save as many people as he did." she said like she was reciting history- a known fact- that Tony would be in on.

"What do you mean?" Tony sighed. He wished she would have listened and kept the heart to heart away from him.

"Howard saved probably 100 people from the death camps before it became too dangerous and had to stop or risk uncovering more than a dozen espionage missions. I mean it's how Howard and I met." Peggy sighed letting Tony have some time to think. "He didn't want to make a big fuss about it, I guess that's why you don't know."

Tony half heartedly flipped the omelette onto a plate, "I only know that he saved Anna and pulled Jarvis's fat out of the fryer." he looked at his plate, "You sure know how to ruin good breakfast foods."

"I'm sorry Tony." Peggy didn't fall for his deflecting humor, "Howard was a good man. A terrible father… but everything good about him I see in you, constantly."

Tony pulled a drawer open and found a fork, "Don't pity me."

"I'm not." Peggy sighed, "I'm telling you the truth."

Tony took the plate and walked out of the kitchen, "I'm going to the Lab, try and not cause any more existential crisis's today."

Peggy didn't justify the request with an answer, she just took her tea and went to find Steve. As expected Steve was wailing into a bag with his hands taped up to keep from breaking. "Hello darling." Peggy walked to Steve and gave him a kiss.

"You're late." He teased.

"I'm not going to take that from you."


	21. Chapter 21

With the New office set up being handled by Maria, Peggy was back into work mode. Thankfully Steve was 100 percent aware of what she was going through or else, their cooperation might not have been so smooth. They had both agreed to postpone the wedding until there was more information in Angie. Peggy's brain just couldn't handle everything being thrown at her at once; Angie, moving, planning a wedding, running SHIELD. She could only do two of those things, moving and the wedding had to wait. "It's not like there isn't room" Was the answer from Tony when Peggy and Steve asked if they could stay in the tower for at least a few more months. Seemed good enough to them.

Peggy leaned back in her chair facing the view of New York City. Her office had been moved into, the desk was a 'an antique nightmare' as Pepper described. Not enough glass and sleek lines for the modern taste. But it was almost the exact same desk she had when she was the Director the first time. Peggy wasn't about to change that. She had been on the phone all day with various media groups. Her assistant arranged everything so Tuesday was her 'PR' day, the one day where she had to sit down and rip the bandaid off as she called up every news station and journalist that wanted to talk with her. It wouldn't have been so bad if the questions weren't so trivial and she swore to god if someone asked her about the wedding one more time like she was a circus attraction she was going to ruin her view of New York from throwing her phone into the glass. The last interview of the day was finally an in person one, despite the fact that it was for a radio show. She wasn't complaining since talking on the phone always made her freeze up and sound terrible.

The car drove her through New York until she was in a trendy neighborhood of manhattan. She got out and walked into the radio station. An assistant was waiting by the door, "Director Carter." She shook hands with Peggy, "I'm going to escort you up to the studio, my name is Alice."

"Well it's wonderful to meet you." Peggy tried to hide the fact that she wanted to be at home in her pajamas catching up on TV from the past half century. They walked to the elevator and took the short ride up to a lower level. The assistant was nice enough, but Peggy could tell that she was a little intimidated by her. Public Icon. Right. She forgot.

They walked up to the door that said read "Trish Talk" Recording studio. The assistant opened the door and Peggy saw the small environment and was unbelievably grateful. There wasn't an audience, there weren't cameras. An athletic blonde women was inside the recording studio organizing papers seeming like she herself was nervous. A sound technician was listening to the levels, but when they entered she made an announcement through the mic, "Trish, Peggy Carter is here."

The blonde's head whipped up and smiled at the guest. She walked and opened the door, "Oh wow. You're perfectly on time."

Peggy smiled, "Well I didn't want to give you an excuse to give me the hard questions."

"I'm Patrisha Walker." She smiled, "There won't be any hard questions, we try and stay away from anything too gossipy when it's someone like you. Everyone has been dying for this interview for weeks. You can set your stuff down on the chair and you can come in and we can get some practice questions out of the way."

Peggy felt like she was watching a tornado whirl around itself. People did that around her nowadays. "I've gotten nothing but gossip questions all day." she said with exasperation and followed Trish into the studio. "So what is the setup of your show. I have to apologize I didn't have time to look into it."

Trish laughed, "No problem, I didn't expect you do. Just a lifestyle and interview show, we'll talk about whatever direction the conversation goes in you first and then people will call in. Anything you don't want to answer and we'll skip right over it, for me or the callers." She sat down.

"I'll let you know." Peggy sat down on her side of the table and crossed her legs, "Don't worry." It's not like Peggy had a problem keeping things to herself.

A few moments later after small talk, the show was finally on air. "Welcome back to Trish Talk, I won't talk for too long since today is the much anticipated interview with the one and only Peggy Carter who has joined me today in the studio." Her voice was peppy without being fake or unlikable. _She must be an actor_.. Peggy thought to herself. "Now to anyone who's going to call in, please note she is a very busy women so please keep the questions interesting and respectful.. So anyway, welcome to the show Director Carter, or just Peggy Carter?"

"Well, I guess technically it's Director Carter, but that seems so dramatic. Peggy will do just fine. But only if you ask the good questions." She joked.

Trish laughed, "Right, I think the best place to start off is just to say how big of an icon you have become since your - not so permanent- death and your coming back into the public. How does it feel?"

"I mean, it feels overwhelming of course. One minute I'm alive and what feels like a few minutes later I'm waking up 64 years later to a completely different world where I'm respected and this historical figure."

"Weren't you a public figure before, back in 1951?"

"Yes, and no." Peggy answered carefully, "I was the director of SHIELD but due to the attitude towards women at the time, it was hard to get people to realize that I actually earned my place. Not everyone of course, I made many wonderful friends but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was never the one being sent around for interviews. That was Howard's division."

"Howard Stark, right?" Trish confirmed.

"Yes. He provided much juicier stories for the media than I did." Peggy chuckled, "I was busy overseeing missions and doing field work."

Tish laughed and crossed some things off a paper she had. They were different topics she wanted to bring up, so far of Peggy's reading backwards nothing seemed scary. "I imagine this is where other shows would ask you about your personal life of the time, right?"

Peggy laughed, "Yes they would, mainly about getting over Steve's death, but I've never managed to answer the question to the best of my abilities."

"Is there something you want to clarify?"

"Perhaps…" Peggy thought, "I was reading articles that have been written about me-"

Trish interrupted, "Well there's your first mistake"

Peggy chuckled, "You're right, but they never manage to catch on the fact that I knew Steve for a brief moment in time before he became Captain America." She said with valor, "he was just Steve Rogers. A smart, caring man who wanted to help people."

"What did you do during the War, before the Captain America project?" Trish asked.

"I started working as a code breaker very earlier on in the war. After about a year I managed to convince someone to let me go through training to become a spy for Britain since I excelled at both athletics, strategy and linguistics I was very good. Slowly through the years of the war, I did my best and that was enough to get me into working with the SSR and that's where I stayed through the rest of the War until the SSR was turned into SHIELD." Peggy paused, "Sorry was that a boring answer?"

"No!" Trish answered quickly. "Where did you learn all that?"

"My Grandparents ensured I was well educated throughout my childhood. That covers why I like code breaking and languages." Peggy chuckled, "But the athleticism is just because I was a troublemaker as child who had a lot of excess energy."

"Can I ask you a question that might break up into gossip territory?"

"Sure, why not."

Trish took a moment to arrange her thought, "I am guessing you had feeling for him during the war, and they were mutual. There's that old footage shot of the picture of you in his compass; so I guess my question is when did you develop those feelings, before or after the Serum."

"Before." Peggy answered in a heartbeat, "He was the same person to me. The only thing that changed was a rather impressive immune system."

"Super strength can't hurt though."

Peggy laughed, "No comment, he's probably listen. The last thing I need is him giving me a hard time about how attractive I find him."

They both laughed for moment, "How would you feel about taking some calls right about now, I bet we're swamped."

"Seems fine to me. This is the least stressful interview I think I've ever been in."

"Well thank you." Trish felt honored, "I have been a big fan. I used to have a this Peggy Carter posted in my room when I was a kid, I think every girl did. Anyway- caller number one what's your question?"

" _Hi, my question is what is your favorite thing about 2015?"_

It was a little bland of a question since she got it a lot but she answered it anyway, "Well that's always a hard question to answer when it comes up, but I always have to say is how comfortable the clothes are. Everything was so restrictive, especially for women. In 1950 if I was doing a radio show I'd be wearing a dress, and nylons, and my hair would have taken me at least an hour each night and morning, and everything was _itchy_. God, I try not to think about all the things I could have gotten done if I didn't have to worry about what I was wearing. I believe Pepper Potts deserves a nobel peace prize for making the Pony Tail a fashion statement."

"Speaking of Pepper Potts, you two have gone into business together right?"

"Well, yes and no. It's hard to think of SHIELD as a business since I'd rather not privatize freedom and equality. But certainly has helped get things back up and running. Since Tony works with the Avengers and SHIELD often, it just seemed natural. She's a wonderful stylist too. Her taste is a bit modern for me, but I think I might just be old fashioned."

"That's probable," Trish laughed, "Alright next caller."

" _There's been evidence of some vigilante's in New York that aren't aligned with the Avengers. What's SHIELD doing to protect people from them."_

"Protect people from other people?" Peggy asked.

" _Yeah._ "

"I'm not going to answer that question." Peggy shook her head, "It's a valid concern and I can understand the perspective, but I assure you that SHIELD is doing everything in our ability to keep people safe. That is what SHIELD was founded on, and that's what it is today. Next question."

Trish looked at the clock, "I believe we're running out of time but I have a question to play off the last one."

"Ask away." Peggy took a sip of the water bottle by her hand.

"What advice do you have to people who want to be Heros. Maybe people who want to be Hero's but don't have an Iron Man suit, or Captain America's super strength."

Peggy took a deep breath, "We need more of those people. Not every conflict can be solved through hitting walls as hard as possible. What SHIELD does and what the Avengers do means nothing if the people in the world don't hold each other responsible. Finding the value of yourself and doing the best you can to improve your pocket of the world is it's own act of heroism. And to extend on that; In the beginning of this interview we talked about my history in the war. Not to be vain but back in the day I could do 107 one armed push ups." She paused getting her bearings, "That was more than any howling commando could do. Except for Steve, obviously. That was just me, normal, human Peggy Carter who everyone expected to be a secretary or a nurse, not the drill sergeant or the Director of SHIELD." Peggy stopped again, "I think the biggest danger in this new world is underestimating the power of one determined human. And allowing someone else to tell you what your value is. That is your decision."

Trish nodded, "That's a wonderful way to end this interview I think. Director Peggy Carter, it's been wonderful to have you on the show. Hopefully I can convince you to come again."

"I'm not sure that can be arranged."

* * *

Peggy stood in the lobby a few minutes later still talking to Trish. "You know, this is the longest conversation with someone who wasn't a team member."

"Do you not get out much?" Trish chuckled.

"No not really. The People in charge of making me look good to the public have just started to believe I can go out without making an arse out of myself." Peggy checked the time on her phone.

"Well, if you ever need some time away from being the great Director Peggy Carter, come on the show." Trish offered, "Do you want to go grab some Coffee? Or Tea.."

"You've discovered my weakness to Tea-" Peggy was cut off by Trish's phone.

Trish reached into her pocket and sighed, "Do you mind if I take this, it could be an emergency."

"No of course not."

Trish turned to the side, "Hi Jessica.. Yeah we're going and getting drinks… Not those kind of drinks… I'll see you later..."

Peggy tried to hide her smile, but Steve texted her which didn't help her attempt. " _You were good on the radio."_

" _You listened?"_ She texted back, " _I probably made an ass of myself didn't I?"_

" _No. Tony's on the Twitter thing. I don't know how he knows or what they're saying, but he says it's good."_

Peggy took a deep breath and looked and saw Trish hanging up her conversation, "Apparently the internet liked the interview."

"Oh really, what are they saying?" Trish checked her phone and walked through the revolving door of the building. She was checking the app on her phone, "You're trending."

"What does that mean?" Peggy put her sunglasses on.

Trish laughed, "Oh it's just that people are talking about you. It's a social media thing. Do you have one?"

"Have a what?"

"A Twitter… instagram…"

Peggy made a face of dislike, "I'm not sure that would be appropriate."

"You're probably right… but the President has one, The Queen has one."

"Oh," The fact that the Queen had one made the whole thing more palatable, "Well if The Queen is doing it."

* * *

Peggy walked into the tower seeing Steve making a sandwich with the healthy plethora of ingredients in the Stark fridge, "Hello Darling."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you this happy on a press day… ever." He laughed.

"I believe I was just making a friend." She said with a gasp, "Can you believe it."

Tony walked into the room eating a handful of blueberries, "You're friends with Trish Walker now?"

"We just went to get coffee out of the interviewer. She seemed normal, and not an Avenger." Peggy hung her coat over the back of a couch, "Not that there's anything bad about that."

Steve chuckled, "No offense taken. But who's Trish Walker."

"She was on some stupid kids show. ' _Hey it's Patsy.. I really wanna be your friend.._ ' or whatever it was. Now she has a talk show, I mean she's one of the more tolerable ones."

Peggy nodded, "That's what I picked up on-"

"PEGGY CARTER." Pepper shouted from the direction of her office. " _PEGGY CARTER."_ The voice was getting closer until she was walking into the room, looking into her phone. "You have a twitter?!"

"Ugh…" Peggy scratched the back of her neck, "I mean… yes. I thought it would be a good idea."

"It. Was. A. Brilliant. Idea." She walked over and showed Peggy some polls, "You're the internet's new favorite thing."

Peggy took the phone, "I just got it so I can look at cat pictures though.." She was tired of everything being a public image move. She was becoming tired of a lot of things.

"How did your assistant interviews go?" Steve brushed the crumbs off his hands.

"Good, I found a girl. Very organized, pleasant and she starts in a few days." Peggy felt her phone buzz in her hand, "Excellent taste in coffee.." She said as she drifted into focusing on the new information. It was a message from Coulson, _529_ "Good lord.." She muttered.

"What happened?" Steve walked over.

"Code 529…" she and Steve made a beeline to her temporary office-thanks to Tony- and hit a few keys on the computer opening up a video call with Coulson.

Tony followed her into the office, was immediately impressed by how good she was with the technology. Being a spy for so long helped her be adaptable. "529 is good right?"

"Coulson, what is happening?" Peggy could see the other members of the team in Coulson office. "Tony send a message to the Avenger team to prepare to ship out."

"We have a location of the Target about 10 miles outside of Chicago." A map was brought up, "We should be able to take out the base with SHIELD and the Avengers cooperating."

Peggy nodded, "prepare a short debrief for the Avenger Team once we meet to go in. Night attack?"

"I finally get to say it: We attack at Dawn." He smiled but went back to business. "See you here."

She checked her watch, "We'll be there no later than 2200 I imagine." that gave them plenty of time to assemble and prepare to leave. They both signed off and Peggy immediately started to prepare herself for battle. She was going to get Angie back, and hopefully she'd kick the legs from under Hydra as she succeeded.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previously in Don't Be Late:**_

" _I finally get to say it: We attack at Dawn." He smiled but went back to business. "See you here."_

 _She checked her watch, "We'll be there no later than 2200 I imagine." that gave them plenty of time to assemble and prepare to leave. They both signed off and Peggy immediately started to prepare herself for battle. She was going to get Angie back, and hopefully she'd kick the legs from under Hydra as she succeeded._ (chapter 21)

* * *

Peggy walked up the stairs of "The Bus" with Steve close behind her his shield strapped onto his back and wearing his newest version of his battle suit. The second Coulson's call was over back at the Tower he suited up. She still hadn't gotten a chance to change into whatever battle gear that was packed away for her. She shouldn't be going anyway. It would be like Churchill riding up to the front lines during the War. It was not the smart thing to be doing, but she didn't care.

When she looked at the space around the halo table she couldn't believe it. There were so many people getting ready for this fight. So many people willing to put their lives on the line to take down Hydra and to save an innocent woman. "Alright, I think we're all accounted for." She called around.

"Wait-" one more pair of footsteps walked up the stairs. Bucky sliding the enhanced rifle over his shoulder so he didn't have to hold it.

Steve was the first to protest, "Buck, you can't-"

"I'm not going to wait at SHIELD while you all fight a battle that concerns me too." He wasn't budging.

Steve looked at Peggy for some support, "What if-"

"He should come Steve. We need all the help we can get." Natasha interrupted.

"It's going to be too personal." Steve didn't want to see Bucky get hurt again. He'd just gotten him back after a year of searching.

Peggy scoffed, "If we're cutting out every member of the team that is going to be too personal about this mission than we might as well not go. Bobbi was tortured by Ward, Fitz and Simmons were left to die on the bottom of the ocean, their team was lied to. Bucky was used by them for decades, they kidnapped and tortured Angie… the list is endless. A personal mission is only dangerous when an Agent doesn't do what is needed of them."

Steve clenched his jaw, "I guess I'm out voted."

"I'm sorry darling." Peggy put a hand on his arm, "This is our choice."

"Fine." He walked over to the holotable, "I still don't like it."

Hunter was standing with his arms crossed, "You don't have to, mate."

Coulson started to explain the mission. The Hydra base was in an abandoned warehouse in a run down neighborhood. The possible collateral damage was a huge concern; schools, churches, families, could be caught in the cross hairs. They couldn't evacuate the area since it would cause too much attention, being careful was the only option, until the fighting started Tony, Clint, Sam and Natasha would set a perimeter around the building to keep the damage from spreading out then work on evacuation. Once the outside was secure the perimeter team would stay put unless there was an emergency. The second team would go in, Bucky, Wanda, Hunter, Bobbi, Daisy, May, and Peggy, lead of course by Steve they would comb the place apart until Ward and Angie were in custody.

"We should be in positions in a few hours, sit tight and rest up in the meantime." Coulson ended the meeting leaving the room taught with the tension of what was happening around them.

Steve pulled Peggy aside once they were all free to go. She looked up and saw the way he looked before their last mission together during the war. He looked nervous and slightly scared, not for himself but for others, "How are you going to take this if it doesn't go like you hoped?"

She took his hand, "I'll figure it out when I have to."

He didn't pull away, "Peg, please don't put yourself too much at risk. I don't think I could-"

Peggy used her free hand to cup his cheek, running her thumb over his freshly shaven jaw, "You don't have to. I'm not going anywhere."

Steve moved his hand and wrapped around her waist, "I love you."

"I love you too." She rested her head against his chest, "No matter what happens," He started swaying back and forth just slightly enough to maybe be considered dancing.

Their moment was cut off by Tony working his way through the crowd, "Hey love birds. Follow me." He lead them down to the armory without looking back. "So I figured as your christening to The Avengers you can't walk out there in whatever arts and crafts project Coulson's got going on." Tony held his arms out to the table where a new suit was laying flat.

Peggy couldn't tell what it was supposed to be to be honest, it wasn't until she saw the SHIELD logo on the chest that she could really understand. Tony had made her a _Super Suit_. The fabric and design was similar to Steve's some adjustments for obvious differences in the chest, hips and general build. It was sleek without being revealing, and wasn't an exact rip off of Steve's-which was her biggest fear getting into this territory. "Tony.." She walked closer to the table and felt the sturdy fabric, "This is amazing."

He scratched his scalp with a pencil, "Well… it's a rough draft but let's face it. I made it so it'll do the job better than another guy."

"You sound like your father." Peggy looked up from the suit to Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You literally ruin everything, just go try it on."

Several minutes later Peggy came out in the suit. "Now I understand why you always walk the way you do Steve." She had an extra drop of swagger, "I feel rather untouchable right now… What do you think?" The question was for Steve.

He cleared his throat, "It's… ugh… well…" Steve went bright red, "You look great."

Tony slapped Steve's shoulder, "Happy Honeymoon old man."

* * *

" _Everything's all clear from up here."_ Sam announced from his side of the perimeter.

" _Same."_ Tony looked down at the neighborhoods, " _We can start an evacuation once everyone is inside."_

"Perfect." Steve ran with half the team around the building to make sure everything was clear. Bobbi and Hunter were close behind him, her gun ready to shoot at the first thing that moved that didn't have a SHIELD logo on them. "Everyone still good back there."

"Sure thing Cap." Hunter said with an extra hint of sarcasm.

Steve looked back, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

" _Play nice Hunter."_ Peggy ordered, " _He just doesn't understand the complex nature of British wit."_

"What a shame." Hunter sighed.

"Can we focus?" May requested as she brought up the rear of Cap's group.

" _Readings show a large number of bodies inside the first room. The sensors can't get any farther than that though."_ Fitz reported from The Bus.

Steve rounded the corner and saw Peggy doing the same on the other side. For a minute he forgot what they were going to do, and only focused on how amazing she was and how good she looked in that suit. Her hair was pinned back like it used to be during the war, and of course red lipstick. The women practically wore it to bed. "Ready?" He gave her a hand sign.

She flashed held her hands up and flashed them twice, which was the sign for the teams to hold back while Steve kicked down the door. Once the door opened there would be a rather large number of bullets flying at them before the dust could settle. Steve walked up to the center and took a few steps back before running at full speed at the door. After the second try the doors crashed down leaving dust swirling around giving him a few moments of cover. Bullets pinged off the shield while Peggy and the rest of the team filtered in, firing shots of their own.

The lights were dim but they could see that they were vastly outnumbered, but not for long.

" _Send in the Drones to find a way to Angie. We'll take care of the rest."_ Daisy signaled Fitz. Someone ran up behind her, ready to swing a pipe directly at her head. She turned around and with a flick of her wrist sent him back into the wall. "Typical," She muttered.

Steve was hiding behind a wall of cargo that didn't seem to be aligned with anything devious. They were still outnumbered but not by many. Peggy ran through the cross hairs trying to get to some kind of cover, she collapsed by Steve in the cover "There's too many of them."

He shrugged, "I don't know, we've fought more nazi's than this."

" _It looks like there's a route to a basement of some sort to the doors on the left." Fitz called, "I can't get any reading underneath this level though."_

"Then I guess we should go down a level." Steve got up and fired a few more shots at the Hydra agents currently shooting at them.

Wanda walked by holding her hands together, with a large wispy red shield in front of her that stopped the bullets. Once she was closer she reached forward with one hand which seemed to affect their enemies by pulling them apart. "You two follow lead," Her accent got thicker under stress.

" _The neighborhood is being moved a few blocks down. Team B is moving in."_

The fire subsided for a few moments until they realized that the attackers were all at least disarmed. "Alright team B secure this level, Team A we're going down." Steve ordered.

Quickly and efficiently as they got into the building they walked to the doors on their left, following a set of stairs underground. Peggy kicked the door in, and shot straight down the hallway at the women standing at the end of the hall. Bobbi, who was on her left, quickly shot down the two guards that were down the hallway on their right. "Split up?" Peggy looked at Steve who nodded. Bobbi, Hunter and Wanda went down the left. May, Daisy, and Natasha went down the right hallway. Peggy and Steve went down the middle. Everything was going too well to feel good about what was happening. They walked down the middle with the Shield ready to cover them at all directions. When they got to the first door, Steve kicked it in, only to find nothing inside. One down five to go. Two down four to go. Three down T-

As Steve kicked in the third door they were met by gunfire. The first two shots ricocheted off the SHIELD but the third hit Peggy in the shoulder. She let out a howl of pain and shot three times in the direction of the bullet. "I see you found us." Ward called from the other corner of the room.

"You have to be better than an abandoned warehouse son."

"Your Nazi roots are showing." Peggy bit back.

Ward walked closer to them holding someone in front of him, "Let me guess you're here for this?" When Peggy looked closer at the face she could see that it was no one other than Angie, and she didn't look like she was in very good condition. Her bright eyes were dull, her soft cheeks were sunken in. Angie was in there somewhere but it too a bit of imagination to see where. "Let me guess, my SHIELD buddies are waiting for me upstairs… your little vengeance plan is working out great."

Steve reloaded his gun aiming straight at Ward, "So far so good." Both of them made small steps forward to close the distance.

He spoke too soon. Ward let Angie out of his grip and she sprinted to Peggy, and not in a good way. She pulled a knife from the holster on her side and swung her arm twice. Peggy kicked Angie in the stomach, sending her back a few paces, "Angie, it's me!"

She didn't say anything. The only thing she could process was more rage and energy to come back at Peggy with. "As much as I'd love to have an epic duel to the death-" Ward took advantage of Angie's distraction and fired two shots at Steve. Both hit.

Steve fell back and grabbed his stomach. "Steve!" She opened the communications up to everyone, Peggy looked over and felt Angie tackle her like a train going at full speed. Angie pinned Peggy down and started wailing into her jaw. Even with all the strength Howard's serum gifted her, Angie was still stronger. Peggy's weapon was ripped out of her own hand and then pressed against her temple, "Angie, Please! Remember me." Angie's face didn't falter, Peggy had read Bucky's file enough time to know what snapped him out of the programming, "I'm Peggy Carter… you and I-"

" _You left me to die_." The gun was pressed harder into her head, "That's what they said. I know who I am. Angie Martinelli, you left me to die there in Russia. You had me and you left."

Ward walked over to a panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons nonchalantly. _**Would you like to initiate program 11?**_ "Yes." _**You have 5 minutes to leave the building.**_

Steve tried getting up again without success, "What's program 11?"

He chuckled and threw a metal disk closer to where the three of them were fighting, "Here's a preview." Ward made his escape out a back door. Once he was safely away the metal disk started flashing red light, faster and faster until they were both sure of what Wards plan was. The disk was a bomb.

Peggy managed to roll Angie over a few feet- which still wasn't enough. " _Major explosive on-"_ Peggy's warning to the team came too late as Steve lurched forward trying to cover the bomb with the Shield. The bomb gave off a bright flash, before causing the room around them to crumble.


	23. Chapter 23

" _Hey English…" Peggy could feel her shoulder be pressed on. They were laying together in the wonderful bed in Howards penthouse. "Hey English, breakfast's ready…"_

 _Peggy still didn't open her eyes, "You're too wonderful Darling.."_

" _English… wake up…"_

" _I am up." Peggy couldn't get her eyes to open, "Just… tired…"_

" _You gotta wake up…."_

 _Peggy tried to follow this demand. She wanted to get up. Get up and eat Angie's wonderful breakfast, be driven to work by Jarvis, and think about how lucky she was to be able to be happy again. But damn the bed was comfortable…. and she couldn't move… She felt her leg pinned against two something's… Not Angie, she wasn't heavy enough… The comfort of the morning gave way into pain. Pure undescribable agony. She could faintly feel something cold and sharp running across her leg…_

" _English, yah gotta wake up.. I remember…"_

 _She remembered what? The element of the dream became noticeable to Peggy. This wasn't real. But what was it? Why couldn't she wake up._

" _They'll find us.."_

 _Who was 'they'? Why was she in so much pain. "I love you," She tried to shout but the words couldn't get through. She couldn't move. "Mi Bella,"_

" _Steve will find us." Angie insisted._

 _Now that wasn't a good sign. Steve was dead. Long dead, he crashed in the ice during the war. If Steve was going to come and find them, that meant one thing. They were dead. "I miei due amori.." Peggy mumbled. Her two loves; Angie and Steve._

* * *

Bucky ran into the room after the floor grenade went off. He just needed to find Steve, of course Steve would be the one to be hurt. Probably do something stupid like jump on a grenade. He sorted through the rubble and found Steve. Unconscious, bleeding and a little broken… more like a lot broken. Bucky picked Steve up careful not to make anything work, " _I found Steve, no sign of Peggy."_

" _I'm coming, get Cap out of there."_ Natasha instructed.

Bucky followed the orders pulling Steve up over his shoulders he kicked the Shield up so they wouldn't lose it. He passed Natasha running to where Peggy and Angie would have been. "We'll find her.." Bucky promised as he ran up the stairs and out of the building. "HELP!" He shouted to the Agents evacuated out of the building. Hunter helped him lower Steve onto the ground. "Steve wake up!" he slapped Steve's cheek a few times.

He sputtered for a moment and went to grab his stomach but was met with what felt like 6 broken ribs, and whatever other bones decided to not live up to their super soldier reputation. "Five minutes…" He looked around, "Where's Peg?"

"We don't know- Five minutes?"

"Bomb." He could feel his head start to rush and his eyes want to close. _Not before Peggy was safe_.

" _Nat get out of there._ " May ordered.

Bucky's head shot up, "Peggy is still in there."

Natasha looked up from digging in the rubble. She saw the countdown. 2:30… 2:29… " _I don't have time!"_

Bucky swore and stood up and grabbed the shield and sprinted back into the building. Rules be damned.

Thirty seconds later he saw Natasha trying to lift a sheet of concrete up off the ground, "They're under here!" She grunted. Bucky ran over and lifted it with his left arm, once it was high enough Natasha wedged the shield under the concrete. "Her leg." A second voice that wasn't Peggy's spoke up in the rubble. "It's… wedged."

Natasha took a deep breath and removed her belt, just incase she had to do something drastic. She crawled under the concrete, "Keep it from falling Buck." She tried to push the rocks out of the way, but they were being held there by the weight of the entire collapse.

" _ **Less than Two minutes remaining."**_

Natasha growled and stole the knife still holstered to Peggy's leg, "I'm sorry Peggy, you'll thank me eventually. And just then Natasha did something drastic.

* * *

Steve had gracefully passed out at some point during the massive explosion. " _Captain Rogers-"_ tried to get him to wake up. He didn't really want to, he just wanted to sleep. " _Captain Rogers!"_ He slowly remembered where he was, and then he remembered that Peggy could very well be buried in the ruins of the warehouse. That got him up. His eyes opened and he immediately tried getting up. _Then_ he remembered he had been shot two times in the stomach. " _Slow down-"_

"Where's Peggy? Buck went in-"

"I'm here." Bucky walked over, "Natasha and I got them out."

"Where's Peggy." Steve insisted.

The medic looked around, "She's being looked at right now, you're both going to the closest hospital. Your bullet wounds aren't critical, but you need to get to a hospital."

Steve turned his head and saw Peggy be lifted up into an ambulance, "How long have I been out?"

"A bit.." Bucky pushed someone away who attempted to look at the deep scratches on his face, "I'm fine…"

The doors to Peggy's ambulance closed, "Someone needs to go with her!" Steve insisted. He didn't want her to be alone. "Let me go with her-"

"She's too critical for you to travel with her-" The medic tried to reason with Steve, but there really was no such thing once Steve got an idea in his head.

Steve pushed himself up off the ground and managed to stand and despite the list of injuries he sprinted to the back of the ambulance. He opened the doors back up, "Let me go-" He looked at the medics on either side of Peggy one was putting an oxygen mask on her, the other was putting a second tourniquet on above Natasha's belt that was wrapped a few times around just below the knee. He looked down Peggy's leg, to where her foot should have been. His grip on the door started to falter and he slid to the ground. Bucky was right behind him and caught him. "She's-"

Bucky held him tight, "I know, but she's going to pull through Steve. She's too damn stubborn to die." The line didn't help like he thought it would.

Natasha ran up and closed the doors for the ambulance so it could drive off. Without a word she bent down and helped get Steve in the back of the second ambulance. Peggy and Steve were the only one hit harder than cuts and bruises, besides Angie but she was going straight into SHIELD custody. No one knew what to do. "You go with him." Natasha said to Bucky outside the ambulance. "I'll get everyone else on The bus and meet you there later."

Bucky nodded. As Natasha walked away he grabbed her arm, "Don't let anyone trust Angie."

"Wasn't planning on it." Natasha assured.

Satisfied with the answer he climbed in the back and took off to the hospital with Steve and the the medics working on him.

* * *

"You can't just keep playing the "Trouble Man" Soundtrack over and over again Sam." Steve protested, "All music helps not just Marvin Gaye."

Sam scoffed, "It woke you up." He sat down on the window seat in the hospital room. They made the flight back over to New York a few days after the mission. Thanks to the serum he was practically all healed a week later. Peggy, not so much. They were just supposed to wait for her to wake up now, which didn't suit too well with just about everyone on the team. "I'm telling you man, 'Trouble Man' fixes all your problems."

"Play some of _her_ music." Steve insisted.

"That old stuff.. No.." He was scrolling through his phone and chuckled, "Here, how's this." An old recording of the 'Captain America' radio program started.

Steve chuckled, "It'll get her up, and you punched in the jaw." He looked back at Peggy, begging for her to just wake up.

Sam stood up and handed the phone over to Steve, "I'm going to go get some food. Need anything?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded, "Just get me whatever sandwich looks the most _boring_."

"Old man." Sam pushed the curtain open and walked past the nurses station. Steve could still hear him in the room, "Hello ladies…" He flirted every time he walked by. After shaking his head he changed the song to something Peggy would like a bit more. A song she always used to sing under her breath when she was working during the war. She never liked to say she was good at singing, but like everything she ever did she was a natural.

Steve saw Peggy's phone light up for a second before dying back down. He didn't want to pry into her business but given the circumstances he figured it was okay. Although he was stopped when he reached a screen asking for a 4 digit code. He thought through what it could be before entering it. _Birthday?"_ he deliberated before typing it in. _1919._ It vibrated and erased the attempt. Steve went back to thinking about what Peggy would have it be. Something she'd have to remember in order to get into her phone- which she was on all the time… He chuckled and then tried again _2015._ The phone liked the answer and opened up. The alert was coming from the Twitter app. He opened it up and saw the mess of information to sort through. It was no secret that Peggy had been hurt. No one really knew to what extent she had been, but it was everywhere when anyone turned the news on TV and Twitter was no exception. He was feeling risky, and felt like making more news. He managed to open up a new tweet and painstakingly tried to type out his message. " _Thank you everyone for the good wishes -SR."_ His first tweet. Peggy would have been proud.

Tony walked in holding a carrying tray of drinks, "Where'd Sam go?"

Steve looked over his shoulder, "Food."

"Here? Ew." He walked over to where Sam was sitting and sat down himself, "She should really put her somewhere nicer, there's a hospital a few blocks north of the tower that-"

"We're fine here." Steve stopped Tony from his own method of coping, the tries-to-fix-everything-in-sight-even-the-stuff-that-is-fine-the-way-it-is strategy. "I like the food, it reminds me of food back in the day."

"Yeah, you're not selling it well." Tony checked his watch and rubbed his eyes.

Steve watched him, "How long has it been since you slept?"

"A few days." He shrugged, "I'm pretty close to finishing a prosthetic."

"I'd tell you to go sleep, but I know it'd be pointless." Steve put Peggy's phone back on the table.

Tony nodded, "Don't waste your breath.." They were quiet for a few minutes just listening to the music and watching Peggy sleep. She looked better now that they took the oxygen mask away. "What are we listening to?" Tony finally asked.

"Oh." Steve looked at Sam's phone that still had the music playing, "Vera Lynn. She used to be Peggy's favorite. One time we were passing by one of the places on her USO tour route." Steve chuckled, "And I swear I've never seen Peggy that star struck. Usually I'm the bashful one, but Peggy could barely get two words out in front of her."

Tony listened politely and refrained from pointing out how the music was not something he liked, "Has Bucky said anything about Angie yet?"

"No… He and Natasha are trying to get her to calm down. She remembers sometimes, and then other times she's like she was. She wasn't hurt really, no worse than I was. Peggy stopped most of the damage.." Steve's voice petered off. He just wanted Peggy back. He leaned forward and took Peggy's hand trying to keep it from being too cold. "Come on Peg…" he whispered, "Wake up…"

"Try playing reverie." Tony teased.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. "Shut up Howard." Peggy muttered.

They both looked back over at Peggy who had her eyes open. "Peg!" stood up.

She tried moving, "Good lord.." her voice was hoarse, and she couldn't really process where she was or exactly when she was. She looked at Steve, "I'm dead.."

He laughed, "No.. you're not, what do you remember?"

Slowly everything came back to her. "I remember now-" she started coughing, "Sorry.. the music made me think I wasn't here… I don't know." Peggy moved her hand to push her hair to the side.

"How do you feel?" Steve sat back down but kept ahold of her hand. He figured now was a good time to stop the music.

"Numb." She gave up on trying to move, "How bad am I hurt.." Steve didn't know what he was supposed to say, there was no good way to really break the news to someone, only that it wasn't as bad as it could be. "Steve just tell me."

Tony stood up, "I'll go get a nurse or something."

"You've been out for a while… Well… not as long as the last time."

"Well there's some good news." She sighed, "Did I miss Christmas?"

Steve laughed, "No. You still have a few weeks to do your shopping."

Her next question was cut off by a woman in a Dr.s coat walking in, "Ms. Carter, It's good to see you up. I'm Doctor Lyle"

"I believe it is.." Peggy even saw it on the Dr's face. Something was wrong with her. Of course it would be her luck to have cancer or something. "Now are you going to tell me what I fiance wont?"

The doctor walked to the other side of the bed, "So you were in an explosion and were trapped under some large debri for a small amount of time. There was a complication-" The Doctor was speaking methodically like she had practiced this speech a few times, "Two members of your team managed to get you out but your leg was trapped in the collapse. To get you out they had to made an emergency amputation a bit more than six inches from the bottom of your knee cap."

Peggy took a few breaths. _Everything is fine. Everything is fine._ She started to cry anyway.

Steve took her hand in both of his, "It's going to be alright, Peg."

"I know." She breathed, and used the sleeve of her hospital gown to dry her eyes "I'm just… crying because I feel like it's justified."

"The doctors in the Chicago hospital handled everything perfectly, there's practically no risk of infection and all things considered with things like this, below the knee is best case scenario."

Peggy nodded, "I know." She sniffed, "I've seen my fair share."

"We're in New York now." Steve handed her a box of tissues.

The doctor walked around the bed and did a quick check of Peggy's health, "The rest of you is doing well. A few more days of rest and then Physical therapy will start. I don't see any reason why there wouldn't be smooth transition for you."

"Keeping me in this bed for a few more days is going to be the challenge doctor."

"Just take it easy, and keep resting or I'll kick your friends out." She threatened before walking out of the room.

"Yes Doctor." Peggy looked back at Steve, "I'm guessing you'll be leaving now?" She said with a deadpan but was 100 percent joking.

Steve scoffed, "Yeah, I'm actually just waiting here to ask for the ring back." He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "You're taking this better than I thought.."

"My life isn't over." She assured him, "Sousa lost almost his entire leg and he was a wonderful Agent. Saying my life is over is an excuse."

He shook his head, "God, I love you."

"I love you too." She brushed her hand against his cheek, "Plus I've seen Bucky's arm."

"The technology is a bit more than we are used to." He couldn't believe she was up, "I don't know what I would have done… if you didn't…" He rested his head on the side of her bed.

"But I did." Peggy stopped him before he could get too upset, "Your time to be sad is put on hold for now." she ran a hand through his hair. But she could feel the needle in the top of her hand which made her hesitant to move it too much.

He looked up at her, "I'll try."

* * *

The half the lights in the hospital room had been turned off to give it a dim glow. Peggy was sitting up in her bed, still hooked up to a machine giving her a light super soldier painkiller. It did the job without making her drowsy at all. Tony, Bucky, Sam and Maria were sitting around the bed. In the center they had wheeled the tray table to act as a good enough poker table. Peggy held her cards close and eyed the people around her. It wasn't hard to tell Sam was bluffing. Lying was not in genetic code. Peggy could barely read Tony's face but luck had not been on his side. Maria and Bucky however were actual competition for Peggy. Even during the War Bucky was good enough to take the pot over from Peggy's purse and Maria was a force to be reckoned with. Tony, Sam were out of the game until Maria cursed and followed their lead, "You two are too good."

"I'm just thankful Natasha isn't here." Peggy said without looking away from Bucky. They were staring at each other like two tigers ready to attack.

Bucky hardly moved, "You're trying to get something out of me.."

"I don't need to try." Peggy glared.

He looked down at his cards then raised his bet by 5 dollars.

Peggy matched it, then raised it by 2.

Bucky matched it without flinching then threw down a 10.

"You're bluffing." She pointed out.

"Okay." He was completely unreadable.

There was silence then Bucky threw in another 5.

"You're trying to intimidate me." Peggy sighed, "It won't work…. you know you have a rubbish hand, just fold." she tossed in her last 20.

"Just because my hand is metal doesn't mean it's rubbish." He deflected.

Peggy couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm not going anywhere Bucky. I physically cannot leave this bed." He was quiet then Peggy cursed, "Damn you Bucky." She folded.

Bucky laughed and showed his hand. Random cards that would have lost him the game, "Thanks for the allowance Peggy."

"I'm never playing poker with you again." She sat back in her bed.

Maria stood up and stretched, "Don't play poker with May. She'll clean you out. I think I'm going to go now. I have a whole organization to run."

"Don't brag." Peggy frowned, "Please bring me something to do. Paperwork or anything."

"I'll think about it." She laughed.

Bucky organized the money that was now his. To be honest he was going to use the money to buy Peggy something, but he'd rather just relish in the fact that he beat Peggy at poker, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night, go relieve Natasha of Angie duty."

"How is that going?" Peggy hated that she couldn't be there.

He got up from his chair and put his coat on, "She's doing… okay. I just…" Bucky looked at the door, "I just don't know, Something about her seems fishy. Like she's just waiting to do something." He shrugged, "Like I said.. I don't know."

"Just do your best. There's nothing I can do that would be any better than what you can do."

The nurse walked into the room, "Sorry, I have to kick some of you out now."

"Yeah yeah." Sam stood up, "We're leaving. Visiting hours are over."

Tony turned around, "I'll leave once Steve gets back-"

The nurse seemed satisfied with that.

"You don't have to." Peggy insisted, "I don't need to be babysat."

"I'm not babysitting you." Tony sighed, "I don't babysit. Let's get that straight."

She laughed, "But the Barton Children would love weekend at Tony's."

"No." Tony couldn't even imagine it, "Just. No."

Peggy arranged the cards back in their stack, "Please tell me you're not planning anything too sophisticated for my prosthetic." They actually hadn't talked about it yet. Tony knew there was a potential that he would be insensitive however he brought it up. But strangely enough Peggy took the situation well.

"It's very sophisticated, but it doesn't have the bells and whistles my usual toys have." He went to the tablet and pulled up his work so far. "Right now the goal is to make it as smooth as possible for walking downhill and on uneven surfaces. Balancing.." He shrugged and handed the tablet over. She barely knew where to look on the thing. Each detail of the foot seemed impeccable. "But you'll be happy to know, you can still wear heels."

She chuckled, "It's a small whim but I'm very appreciative. Thank you for doing this for me Tony."

"The Physical therapists that I've talked to think you should use the regular model to start." He sounded disappointed, "Just because it's taking longer than expected to get together since I'm not going to hardwire it into your leg."

Peggy felt a chill run up her spine. That sounded terrible. "Thank you for that." She handed the tablet back. "If Howard knew what you were doing-"

"Yeah." Tony scoffed, "Murder bots. I'm a real blessing to the earth."

"Tony, I'm serious." She insisted, "All he wanted to do in his lifetime was help people. I know that after I left, he became a different person. But the Howard I knew set out to try and erase some of the things he wasn't proud of from the war. I don't think he ever coped with being involved with the Manhattan Project, or losing Steve." Peggy sighed and went back to her topic, "He would have been proud of you for what you attempted with that whole Ultron fiasco. The result was not beneficial as you found out… but your intention was pure."

Tony, for the first time when listening to the subject of his father actually listened. "You know, I don't think anyone has told me that yet." He said quietly, "About Ultron I mean.. I just want to forget about the whole thing to be honest."

"Forgetting your past does nothing beneficial to your future Tony. Let me assure you of that."

"Did you practice that line?"

"No I just thought of it." If she relaxed and closed her eyes, sometimes she could forget that it wasn't Howard next to her. Not that she'd ever tell him that; baby steps. "You should go home, I'm sure Pepper misses you."

"I'm sure she does. I miss her." Tony looked at his watch, "I'll give you some alone time before Steve comes back."

"Tell Pepper I say hello." She requested and reached for the remote, "Will you turn the TV on before you go?"

Tony chuckled and shook his head, " _Another phrase for the Old people book"_ "I should indulge you by letting you get away with not knowing how to do stuff."

"I know how to do it… I just don't want to." She said simply.

Tony behaved and turned the TV on and handed her the remote, "I'm not teaching you how to work that thing." He grabbed his coat and walked to the door.

"Night Howard." She smirked.

He turned and glared, "You're lucky I'm so nice."


	24. Chapter 24

Peggy stood outside Angie's holding room, looking through the double mirror. She hadn't seen her since the accident. She was showing impressive progress which made her hopeful, but it all seemed too good to be true. Unconsciously she shifted her weight from her right and left leg. When she was worrying, or thinking about something intensely she could almost forget that the leg Tony made for her was a piece of metal. She was by no means at her old level. Hardly a day passed when she didn't trip on something, and she couldn't run like she used to. The SHIELD doctors assured her that she'd be back at her old performance eventually, she just had to keep working on it, and not cause more damage in the meantime. Bucky walked down the hall and stopped with her, "How is she doing?" he asked.

"I've been watching her." Peggy sighed, "She seems… more like herself. Less like someone just waiting around for orders."

Bucky nodded, "Are you going to go in?"

She stayed silent, "I should. I'm just being a damn coward. I'm afraid she won't remember me. I'm afraid it'll all be an act, that Hydra just planted her here to target me. I'm worried she'll be her old self and expect things to be back to the way things were with us… I guess that's what I'm afraid of the most."

Bucky looked back to Angie through the glass. She was sitting in her bed reading a book, "You're afraid you'll break her heart."

"Petrified." She said under her breath.

"Her memory could be spotty… just be careful okay."

"Thank you Bucky, I will.." She walked around him from behind to reach the door. Peggy pulled her ID card from her pocket and held it against the sensor, then put her right thumb on a sensor pad. The red light turned green and the door unlocked.

Angie didn't look up when the door opened, "Thank god, I'm starving." She sounded like herself. Peggy didn't answer fast enough and Angie looked up and stilled, "Hey English…"

Peggy's eyes immediately filled with tears, "I… I take it you remember me."

"Yeah I have the whole time." Angie closed the book and stood up, "They said you were hurt which is why you didn't come. But remembered everything the real way when we were trapped there."

Peggy's entire body filled with rage and looked back at the pane of glass. She knew Bucky was behind it, and she could hardly contain herself. She could handle many things, but lying was not one of them. She remembered that she was with Angie. _Angie_ of all people. Her body relaxed and she looked back at her dearest friend, then at the table that was covered with books and different things to pass the time. "May I sit?"

"Don't be so darn formal." She scolded Peggy.

She really was like she used to be.

"Standing is a bit complicated nowadays." Peggy pulled the chair out and sat down. Angie matched her and sat across from her at the table.

"That's what I heard." Angie looked down at the table, "I'm sorry Peg-"

Peggy took a deep breath, "I need to ask you questions.. I need to know this isn't a trick."

Angie nodded, "Yeah, of course. I don't blame you."

Peggy scratched her forehead and tried to think of questions so specific to Angie, no Hydra agent would even care to alter. "What was Howard Stark's butler."

"Edwin Jarvis." Angie answered quickly.

"And what did you call him." Peggy added to the question.

"Mr. Fancy." Angie answered with the small curve of a smile.

"What did I eat at the Automat?"

Angie pinched her brow, "It was 60 years ago English."

"Just try and answer." Peggy almost smiled, "My favorite thing to order day or night?"

She nodded, "Rhubarb pie. Schnapps after." Angie smiled and looked at Peggy's hand where there was a ring on her finger, "Can I ask you a question?"

Peggy nodded, "Of course." She knew where this was going.

Angie kept her smile, "When's the wedding?"

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Oh please Angie, be serious."

"What?! I am being serious. I want to know. I'm going to be there."

Peggy shook her head, "Please don't play games with me Angie."

Angie leaned forward, only to make her point not to intimidate her. Not that she believed Peggy Carter _could_ be intimidated. "You think, that I'd stop you two from being together?"

"I don't want to break you heart-"

She took her hand, "I love you, English. But you can be so thick sometimes."

Peggy inhaled then paused, "Wait, I don't think I understand what you're trying to say."

"I love you, don't get me wrong. But you love Steve. I'm a big girl, I can handle that. I'm just happy to be alive, and away from those creeps. I'm happy you're here, and that you're happy."

"My god, do you know how worried I have been about this?" Peggy melted, "For a week, I have had this pit in my stomach that you were going to have your heart broken by this."

Angie nodded, "I'm not as fragile as I used to be."

"Darling, you were never fragile."

* * *

Peggy walked out of the room an hour later. She didn't want to speak too soon but that was Angie. An unaltered Angie, who of course had seen the bad side of Hell and lived to tell the tale. But which one of them hadn't. Once she was out of the room she remembered her wrath and stormed down the hall at the Playground in search for Bucky. He was inside the training room with Steve with the punching bags.

Steve turned his head and saw Peggy, "How'd it go-" he asked before the rage on her face registered. This wasn't good anger. This wasn't determined Peggy, or fired up Peggy ready for a good competition Peggy. This was the peggy that fired 4 shots into a shield she wasn't sure was bullet proof. "Ugh oh-"

"Let me explain-" She marched forward straight to Bucky and shoved him back with her full strength. He slammed against the wall.

" _You lied to me."_ She took a step forward but Steve stopped her. Not like it mattered, "Spotty memory my ass."

Bucky stood up, "She was with Hydra."

"Yes and they blew my foot off. I don't need to be reminded," Peggy snarled and fought against Steve grasp of her, " _You lied to me_." She repeated.

"We wanted to make sure she was fine before we told you anything."

"That's not your call!" Peggy pushed Steve's arms off of her.

Steve got in front of her to stop her advance on Bucky, "Peggy just calm down. He didn't mean it like that."

"He lied to me Steve!"

"IT WAS MY IDEA." He shouted back, "I knew that if Angie was waiting here for you, you'd never rest and you'd never get better." He breathed, "Take this out on me, not on Bucky or Nat."

Peggy's open hand made contact with Steve's cheek as hard as she could muster. His head turned to the side and he grabbed his cheek. Peggy stayed silent, which was a bad sign. Still, without a word Peggy turned and walked out of the room.

Bucky rubbed his good, non robotic shoulder that had taken his impact from the wall, "Told you…"

* * *

Once Steve was prepared to go back to Peggy's room he felt like he was walking into a WWII Hydra base. A dangerous place where someone was probably going to shoot at him- a well deserved shot, but a gunshot nevertheless. He turned the corner walking past the lab where Fitz and Simmons were working. Fitz looked up and made eye contact with him and shook his head. Steve didn't know that at the time but it was a warning.

He made another left down the hall and looked down to where Peggy's room and small office was and saw a suitcase sitting against the door. Steve tried to open the door, but a voice revealed to him that he no longer had clearance. "Come on Peggy!" He knocked a few more times. "I'm sorry okay! I was just trying to help you and not get hurt."

The door opened revealing a very angry Peggy Carter, "Why are you always trying to do that?"

"Because I love you." He said obviously.

"Well, I don't need you to keep things from me. I don't need a protector."

"I know you don't." He nodded, "I don't really know why I didn't want you to talk to her right away. Probably for a stupid reason."

She nodded, "Yes. It was a stupid reason."

Steve looked at the suitcase, "Are you really kicking me out?"

"No."

"Are you leaving me?"

Peggy sighed, "No Steve. I am not leaving you, I am taking a weekend reprieve to think. I am mad at you, I am mad at Bucky, I am mad at Natasha… But for some reason I still love you."

Steve stayed where he was, "I love you too Peg… can I please come in?"

She kept her hand in the door and debated for a few moments. The anger subsided, "Yes." she begrudgingly stepped aside so he could enter. "But you have to tell me why. I promised not to keep things from you, I expect the same from you."

"When you put it that way, you make me sound like such a villain." He sat on their bed.

"Just tell me why you lied to me." Peggy stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

His ears went red and tried to deflect the questions, "I…" Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know. I didn't want you to get too attached to the idea that she'd be the same. I don't think I wanted her to be the same. You always talk about how much you were in love with her."

"For god's sake man, do you not know that I talked about you the same way?" She couldn't believe how stupid he was being.

"But you did love her." He corrected.

"You were dead! What was I supposed to do. If I had the knowledge that I would be killed by an assassin and then frozen for half a century, then yes perhaps it would be different."

Steve didn't say anything, "I know it's stupid."

"It is. It's incredibly stupid." She was wrong to assume she wasn't angry anymore. "I love you Steve. There is nothing that is going to change that. Not even you being ridiculously petty like you are right now. You're an unbelievably jealous man."

"You shot me when you saw me kissing someone else." He said in his defense, "It's not like you haven't been."

Peggy shot him an incredulous look, "My god. You haven't learned anything."

"What?!"

"I was angry because you were acting like the rest of them!" She growled, "I'm not letting you change the subject right now." She took her weight off her left leg and leaned against the desk ignoring the sharp pain radiating from what was left of her leg.

Steve stood up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She snapped back.

"Peggy come on…" He wanted to help her, "I'm sorry."

She took the few steps over to her bed and sat on the edge, "I've just been up too much today.. Trying to strangle Bucky was a bit too much for where I'm at."

"Don't blame Bucky. Or Natasha, she's already avoiding you." Steve pleaded.

Peggy looked up from getting ready to take the prototype leg off, "Why is she avoiding me? I figured she was just busy with everything happening.."

Steve sighed, "She feels bad."

"Why on earth would she feel bad?" Peggy wasn't following.

"She had to… you know… she had to… cut your leg off."

Peggy exhaled, "Jesus, _I'm_ the thick one now. Where is she?"

Steve checked his watch then looked at Peggy, "You should rest."

"Steve Rogers if you tell me where Natasha is right this second, I will forgive that you lied to me about my best friend remembering who I am. And I'll forget about how childishly jealous you are."

"She's probably working with May on trying to find Ward. Either that or working with Angie on collecting information." Steve agreed to their agreement. "I'm sorry for lying to you." He helped her up, "And for being jealous."

Peggy cupped his cheek softly, "I love you Steve. Please don't let anything or anyone convince you otherwise."

* * *

Natasha was sitting at a table with a laptop open in front of her. The search to find Ward just became personal for her and she wasn't going to rest until the guy was put down. "What about these spots up here. He couldn't have gone too far from the Chicago Warehouse."

"He could be in Cana-" May looked up when Peggy walked through the door, "Director Carter.."

"Hello Agent May." Peggy walked in and examined the table, "Any leads?"

Natasha didn't make eye contact, "Just trying to figure out where Ward went."

Peggy nodded and noticed Natasha's colder than usual attitude, "May, would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

"Not at all." She agreed and walked to the door. _It was about damn time_.

Peggy sat down kiddy corner from Natasha, but focused on the papers, "Any good ideas?"

"He could be anywhere. The guy is slick, and he knows how to be invisible." She closed the laptop that was running surveillance scans for Ward. "Bucky told me you found out we were lying."

"Well technically, you never lied. Since you haven't spoken to me… or looked at me." Peggy said calmly. She wasn't mad at Natasha in the slightest, gender bias was the most likely reason.

Natasha looked Peggy in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say. And when Steve asked me to lie it just made everything more complicated."

"You saved my life Natasha. You made the call and you got Angie and I out." Peggy couldn't be more clear, "I owe you my life."

"I've done lots of things in my life Peggy. Good and Bad, but I haven't ever had to make that call before. Especially not for a friend." She explained, "It just shook me seeing you like that. It's like when I saw Steve in the hospital. When Bucky was still the Winter Soldier he got hurt pretty bad. I was there and I couldn't get the block you were trapped up, and Bucky lifted it. I crawled in-" She hadn't told anyone what happened besides Steve, as much as she hated to admit it telling someone felt better, "And tried to pull you out but your foot was wedged. I just keep thinking that if I had gotten there earlier there would have been more time. Maybe I wouldn't of had too."

"It was likely a blast like that would have broken my foot too badly to repair anyway… You did what any good Agent would have done. What any good friend would have done."

"But you lost a leg." Natasha stated, "I took the world's second super soldier and sawed part of her leg off."

"I do not plan on letting this stop me Natasha. Bucky lost his _entire_ left arm. I can handle this. And let's face it, I've been hurt worse." she moved her leg out from the shadow of the table. "It's rather strange though. I keep stretching my feet but only get one to respond…"

Natasha looked at the fake foot then back at Peggy, "What hurt worse?"

"Losing Steve.." She gave a light chuckle, "It's rather sappy, I know. And a month ago you would have given me a hard time just for saying it, but it's true. The month or so after the war I was in such agony. I didn't spend it crying in my room, I worked and helped tidy up the world… which truly made it worse. One day Steve and I had a future where we would get married and have a family, and the next day he was gone and the day after that I was packing up boxes and relocating refugees." Peggy picked at the red nail polish on her pointer finger, "Physical pain I can handle."

Natasha smirked feeling like a subject change was in order, "You really scared the crap out of Bucky."

Peggy laughed, "He's had worse from me. He was quite the little misogynist before I met him."

"I'll knock him back into shape if he ever slips."

"He's a rather sensitive character. He never said anything terrible, just a product of his time."

"I'm sure you heard worse, whatever it was they said."

Peggy leaned her head back and laughed, "Oh you have no idea. I had a man one time tell me that it was a natural truth that a women would never be taken seriously as an agent or as a leader." She rolled her eyes, "Then perhaps a week later I saved his bloody life. Then to make it better he stole all the credit."

"Sounds like an ass."

"You flatter him." Peggy leaned on the table for balance as she stood up. "I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to go visit with Angie a bit more."

"You're barely off bed rest Peggy. You should go rest." Natasha looked behind her to see Peggy walking off. You could hardly tell she was walking differently.

"Please don't waste your breath."


	25. Chapter 25

"Good God." Peggy threw the magazine across the room into the wall, "Nat just plan it for me."

Natasha stood up and retrieved the bridal magazine. "Just ask Pepper to help!"

"But she's so busy." Peggy put her head down on her desk. They didn't make enough caffeine in the world for her life. She had a terrifying theory that the Serum made it so coffee didn't work, but she didn't want to test it. With everything happening in her life the last thing that she needed to know was that her body was betraying her, "And it feels like something I should be able to do."

"Is Steve helping?"

" _Yes._ We are both drowning. Inside, outside? Big, small? Traditional, Modern? Public, Private." She listed, "And I've been looking at dresses for _weeks_ and I'm no better off." She just needed to rant for a minute.

Nat reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, "Yeah I'm calling Pepper."

"It's probably best." Peggy mumbled.

She pulled the phone to her ear, "Hey Pepper… Peggy's having an identity crisis over the wedding… Oh really, how convenient… see you in a bit." Natasha hung up, "See. Pepper's going to fix everything."

"Thank you Natasha." Peggy kept her head down on the desk, "I swear I'm never like this. Well… I never act on it."

"What can I say, I have a gift of getting people to fess up." Natasha smirked, "How's the new apartment?"

Peggy sat up and finished her coffee cup and threw it in the trash, "It's good. We're moved in alright, not that I had much to move in. It's no Brooklynn- as Steve reminds me- but it's close."

"Brooklynn isn't Brooklynn." Natasha sat down.

"That's what we agreed on. Living there would be too much of a reminder I guess." Peggy sighed, "I made Steve decide."

"Hell's Kitchen is closer to The Tower and SHIELD." Natasha took her phone out and started playing a random game. "Have you talked to the team after Ward lately?"

Peggy scoffed, "No. Coulson took me off the team for the time being. I mean there's nothing he can do to keep me from snooping, but I haven't been cleared by a single doctor or Psychiatrist to go back in the field. I mean if I ever got a look at the rat again, I'd really test out how indestructible my new foot is. I'd-"

"I think we get it.." Natasha stopped her, "When we catch the guy, I swear the line to punch him in the face is going to be a mile long."

Peggy scoffed, "If Bobbi and Hunter don't kill him first. There's no one left to deal with him that wouldn't deal with it personally. Steve can hardly handle people not opening the door for each other. _If_ he gets his hand on him."

Peggy's assistant stuck his head in, "Should I order lunch for you?"

"No thank you Eric." She looked at the time, "I imagine I'll be going out."

He left as quickly as he came. Natasha chuckled, "Taking advantage of Director Power. Leaving for lunch?" She said like it was a scandal.

"I know." Peggy gasped playing along with Natasha, "It's quite a slippery slope to embezzlement isn't it?"

* * *

Peggy sat at the conference table next to Pepper's office. But it was still too high end for her tastes. She was on her phone sending a text to Steve, " _I'm with Pepper and Nat doing wedding Plans. Any new thoughts?"_

Within a few moments-someone else must be texting for him- " _Yes actually. I'd like to be married. And I'd like to be married to you."_

" _Not helpful, but I'll make the note."_

Peggy put the phone down, "As usual Steve has no major opinions about the whole thing. Oh, other than he wants to be married to me." She was sure to carry on his unhelpful request.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about that." Natasha added.

Pepper came in carrying a binder and an armful of magazines. "No. For the love of God no more magazines."

Pepper ignored her plea and put them down on the table anyway, "Just hang in there. This binder is yours… and Steve's too. But in here is a checklist of all the things you need to decide. Then there's the matter of the dress… which I mean you can't get a dress until you know where you're having the wedding."

"Why not?" Peggy inquired.

"Because it might affect what you-" Pepper stopped herself, "Baby Steps Peggy."

"Baby steps." Peggy repeated.

Pepper sat next to Peggy and opened the binder, "Do you know what month you're thinking about?"

Peggy crossed her hands. She couldn't tell if the list in front of her was longer or shorter than she suspected, "July. That's enough time to get everything together right?"

"7 months is great." Pepper assured her, "Big wedding or Small wedding?"

It felt like a vice was slowly securing itself around Peggy's temples. She tried to rub them so it would go away, "Small." The answer sounded steady, "I mean… neither of us know too many people. But do we invite everyone or do we just invite a few people. Or what if we want it to be private but the press show up anyway. And what if it's a terrible party-" Peggy started to spiral, "Or I look ridiculous stupid dress that makes me look like someone's great grandmother! I should be worrying about the 500 other things the world needs to me. Trying to figure out how to keep people safe when it seems like the only thing the world wants is another war!-"

"Hey!" Pepper got her to stop, "Who are you?"

"What?" Peggy looked up from her stress rant.

"Who are you." She made a gesture like Peggy should get on with it.

She wasn't sure where this was going, "Peggy Carter?"

"Right! You're Peggy Carter. Agent Peggy Carter. _Director_ Peggy Carter. You took down the Nazi's, you kicked ass in heels and you make us all look terrible in red Lipstick. And you know what?"

"What?" Peggy saw for the first time why Tony sounded equal parts infatuated and terrified of Pepper.

"You're getting married to Steve. This wedding shouldn't be happening. If you two weren't incredibly lucky you'd be some old lady by now and Steve would be Steve. And that's what this is about."

"Me being old?" Peggy lost her trail.

"It's about You and Steve. It's not about dresses, or venue's, or months, or guests, or media. This is You having the wedding little Peggy Carter and tiny Steve Rogers dreamed about…"

Natasha nodded, "He strikes me as the kind of guy who thought about that kind of stuff."

"He did." Peggy nodded.

Pepper continued on her crusade to boost Peggy up, "So I swear to god if you plan this wedding to make someone _other_ than Steve happy… I will… do something." The threat didn't fall through. Pepper doing an ominous _something_ seemed to be a good motivation. "Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She gave a small nod, "Good. Now, Big wedding or a small wedding?"

"Small." Peggy answered as Pepper happily jotted down notes.

Natasha looked at Pepper astounded and impressed, "You know I've been trained in interrogation tactics by 3 different secret intelligence organizations, and have used that training in the field… but that was the best interrogation I believe I've ever seen from a civilian."

"Thank you." Pepper sat up straight.

* * *

Peggy walked through the door to their flat and locked the door behind her, "Darling I'm home."

"You're early!" He called from the living room.

She put her work bag down on the kitchen island and removed her coat to put in the closet, "I was going to do some work here later. Anything I can get at the office I can get here."

Steve walked out from the living room with tousled wet hair, "Bucky just went to get some food, I can have him get you something still."

"I'll be fine, the girls and I ate while we were planning our wedding." She said with excitement. Something the subject was never able to warrant before.

"Did everything go well?" He spoke hesitantly.

"Pepper had to give me an ultimatum but yes. It went well." She pulled out the binder from her work bag. "In here contains Pepper's ideas for the wedding. We are to look at it, make notes and then she will make the arrangements."

"She's okay with doing all of that?" Steve took the binder.

Peggy nodded, "Turns out, she enjoys this kind of thing. And since we'd both rather boot camp again before handling this stuff on our own-"

"That's an understatement." Steve chuckled.

"I'm going to go take a bath," She pulled him in for a kiss, "And I'll try not to fall asleep in it."

He put some of her hair back in its proper place, "If you're tired, you should sleep. The world won't collapse with you taking a nap."

"Maybe you're right." on cue she yawned.

Steve kissed the top of her head, "I know."

The bathroom in their apartment was huge by their standards. Why there needed to be so much space, she didn't know, but the space allowed for an luxurious bathtub. It was in the tub while the bubbles swallowed her whole that she decided the future was a wonderful place.

"Peggy!" Steve called through the door.

"Yes, Darling?" He kept speaking but she couldn't make much out, "Just come in!"

He hesitated then walked in. His face was bright red from embarrassment and he looked everywhere but at her.

"For God's sake man, just look at me." She teased, "You've seen me more exposed than this."

"That's different." He had a sheepish grin, "But I won't refuse your demand."

"What can I help you with?" she said with fake professionalism.

He looked her, taking note of the details the bubbles weren't covering and filling in the gaps with what he knew to be true, "Yah know.. I don't remember."

She chuckled, "That's alright, you just saved me from falling asleep."

"Oh, Coulson wanted to know if you were busy. I told him you were." He shrugged.

"I _am_ very busy." Peggy stretched then sank a few extra inches in the tub. "Was it urgent."

Steve sat on the edge of the tub, "I don't think so. Hell, anything could be I suppose."

"I need to set up an urgency scale. Like a No calls under a level 7 when I'm relaxing. Policy."

He nodded, "Seems logical."

"Is Bucky back?"

He nodded, "Yeah he's picking something to watch. You know there's this thing that has like hundreds shows? It even has old movies."

"Well there goes my weekend." she smiled, "I'll be out soon."

Steve stood up and put her phone on the edge of the tub, safely away from falling in. "No rush."

Peggy took a deep breath before slipping all the way into the water to get her hair wet and have a final moment of peace.

* * *

"Why are new movies so depressing?" Peggy asked with a handful of popcorn they made. Microwaves: Who knew. "And this is a cartoon about fish!"

Bucky reached over Steve and took a handful, "I don't know, our movies were sad too."

Steve took the bucket so they could each reach it easily, "Yeah, remember when we went to go see Dumbo?"

"Please no." Bucky pleaded.

"I had to walk him out of the theater." Steve laughed, "I had to go back the next day to see the end."

"I swear to god Steve, if you tell Nat-"

"She already knows." Steve grinned.

Peggy leaned on Steve's shoulder, "A sensitive side is good." The movie carried on undisturbed until her phone went off, "Sorry-". It was Coulson, "Hello?"

" _Director. There's some new information we found."_

"Please tell me good news Phil."

" _We are moving into the next phase of the operation… When can you get here?"_

Peggy looked at the time, "We can be there before the end of the day."

" _Sounds good._

She looked at Steve and Bucky, "They located Ward."

Bucky stood up from the couch and cracked his one real hand, "Let's go get this bastard."


	26. Chapter 26

Peggy stood in the hanger watching as the team walked into "The Bus". It seemed like everyone was going… except for her. "Please let me go." She grabbed ahold of Steve.

"It's not safe." He sighed.

"Compared to war?" she shook her head and watched as a bystander, "I don't like feeling useless."

"You're not useless. When we get the guy We'll need you for the interrogation." He put his hand on the back of her next making sure she was looking at him and not the mission. "But you know you're not ready for the field. And I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt again."

"You can't protect me forever Steve. Things are only going to get more dangerous the risks will only be higher."

Steve pulled her in for a kiss, "Not if I can help it."

"Captain!" Daisy called from the inside of the Bus, "We are ready when you are. Not to interrupt your love fest."

He turned back at Daisy and in the same tone a teenager would use, "Be there in a minute." Steve turned his attention back on Peggy, "Someone needs to stay and keep Angie company anyway."

Peggy nodded, "It's not as exciting, but I'll take it. Watch your six."

Steve nodded, "I will… but let's face it, I'm watching the whole clock. I'll be back in time for Take out Tuesday."

She gave him a light push to get going, "Don't be late Captain."

* * *

The team had been gone for two days and Angie sat on the couch with Peggy watching the next movie on her list. "These are good movies?" Angie couldn't believe it.

"They take some getting used to. I haven't really gotten to that point yet, but Steve assures me it gets better." Peggy had her feet up on the coffee table eating her lunch, which was some chili concoction Bobbi had made before everyone left. Without the team the whole place felt empty.

"I'll believe it when I see it English." Angie looked at the case of the movie they were enduring. "They just don't make 'em like they used to."

"Don't speak too soon. The kids movies are rather spectacular." Peggy grinned, "Dreadfully sad but wonderful."

Angie chuckled, "Always full of surprises aren't you Peg?"

"I try and keep things interesting." She noticed her phone was going off. Nothing from anyone that would alarm her, just Trish. Peggy put the bowl down and picked the phone up. "

' _Are you up to secret spy things?'_

It made Peggy chuckle as she replied, "I suppose I am."

' _Well if you're not doing confidential things, do you want to get drinks with Jessica and I?"_

Peggy looked over at Angie, "If these drinks involve going somewhere public then no… but if these drinks took place in my apartment or somewhere out of the way and safe then the answer is maybe."

" _What are you even doing?"_

"It's impossible to explain. Alcohol may help. Let me figure things out and I'll call you back."

" _Roger that."_

Angie looked over, "Who was that?" she asked as Peggy hung up the phone.

"A friend I've acquired." Peggy weighed the options of what could go wrong before proposing the event. "She invited me to have drinks,"

"You going to go?" Angie tried not to sound disappointed that Peggy would be leaving. She knew it wasn't fair, since they both had things to get used to, but she was tired of being left behind at the SHIELD base.

"Would you like to?"

She was taken aback by the question, "You want me to go… with you… to have drinks with your friends?"

Peggy shook her head, "Just one friend.. and my friends friend."

"You ain't friendly?"

"I've never met her actually, but Trish seems like someone who keeps good company. Or at least interesting company." Peggy gestured to herself, "She doesn't mind my crazy agenda."

"Is that even allowed? For me to go?"

"You've passed every test haven't you. You have been more compliant than Bucky has ever been, even _before_ being taken. We'll dress casually, no one will know it's me. It seems a lot better than staying cooped up in a bunker for a weekend while the others are off getting to do the fun stuff."

Angie beamed, "I want to go back to the city so bad Peg! Please can we go?"

She got a last minute wave of regret, "Are you sure you're up for it?" Peggy didn't want to push Angie. She hadn't even been above this level of the base since she got there.

"I need to get out of here English," She weighed the options and shifted from side to side, "And I _Really_ don't want to make you look bad and break out of here."

Peggy laughed, "Alright, Darling. Let's go back to the City."

* * *

Anie spent the car ride with her face glued to the window. Of course she had been out, of course she had seen the world but she never interacted with it. She moved through, got her target and went back. Having time to stop and see details of the new city felt overwhelming and powerful. Infact… she was starting to get a headache.

Peggy gave the instructions to the driver, "No need to wait around,"

"Sure thing Director." The Agent in the front seat turned the corner into the city.

"Where are we going?"

Peggy looked at the address, "A bar I guess. It's in a weird part of town, but it's in the same neighborhood as our apartment." She tried to figure out how to look at the map, but it was no use. For once she just got to sit back and relax, "What do you think of the city so far?"

Angie laughed, "What did they do to our New York?"

That was an answer Peggy didn't have the answer to, "It grew up."

The car stopped outside of a building that met her requests… though a bit more literal than she expected. It was a bar, it was out of the way, and there was no way anyone would suspect Peggy Carter and an Ex-assassin to be drinking there; or Trish Walker on that same note.

Trish was standing outside with a women that Peggy was probably sure would be blown away by a strong gust of air. That couldn't be Jessica, the way Trish talked about her made her seem like an indestructible beast. Peggy got out of the car first and held it open for Angie who stepped out and looked around the block, "This is crazy."

"I know," Peggy assured her, "If you need to leave tell me and we will leave and go where ever you need to go."

"Don't worry about me Peg. I'm not going anywhere."

Peggy stepped up onto the side walk, "I have to admit Trish, when I made the specifications for the place I didn't exactly mean a shady bar."

"It's not shady. I mean, I can show you shady if you want."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Peggy this is Jessica."

"It's nice to meet you, Trish has told me a lot." Peggy looked at Angie then back at the two, "This is Trish."

"I'm Angie." She broke up the introductions.

Jessica took a good look at Angie and then walked to the door, "And I'm freezing."

Trish followed a few steps behind Jessica with Peggy and Angie, "She's in a good mood today."

"Hate to see her in a bad one." Angie scoffed.

Peggy looked around again, "So why are we here exactly?"

"Free drinks." Trish pointed to Jessica who was chatting up a tall handsome dark skinned bartender, "That's Jessica's boyfriend Luke." Angie and Peggy looked at each other and both silently agreed that the worrisome location of the bar was well worth it. Trish walked to where Jessica was, at a table in the back corner.

"Well sweet Christmas." Luke greeted the three of them.

"I know." Jessica looked at Peggy, "It's like looking at a history book."

Luke walked over handing Jessica a bottle of whiskey and a glass, "Can I get you ladies anything?"

"Is Schnapps still a thing?" Angie whispered over to Peggy.

"It is. What was that stuff you made me try a while back?"

Trish laughed, "Oh yeah. The Sour Apple Schnapps."

"Is that alright with you?" Peggy clarified with Angie who confirmed with a nod. Her headache seemed to get worse.

"Could I get a water too?"

Luke nodded, "Coming right up." before he left he made eye contact with Jessica that made them both break out into knowing smiles.

"Can I ask who you are Angie," Jessica poured herself a shot of whiskey, "Or why it's a secret?"

"She's a friend." Peggy wasn't lying, "Let's just say we have a lot in common."

" _Like."_

Trish gave Jessica a look.

"What, I'm just trying to be friendly." She shrugged and raised the glass to her lips. "What do you have in common?"

Peggy admired Jessica's lack of charm, "A birth year?"

Jessica and Trish both looked at Angie and then back at Peggy, "Well no shit," Jessica nodded, "That satisfies my answers for now."

"Really?" Angie leaned her elbow on the table, "That doesn't make you more curious?"

She shrugged, "Some confidential government business. She's probably like some of the others that keep popping up. Avenger deal or whatever."

Angie laughed, "Yeah. Something like that."

"What do you do Jessica?" Peggy crossed her legs under the table.

"I'm a Private Investigator." She put down her second shot.

Peggy nodded in approval, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Good choice." Jessica managed to almost smile.

* * *

Peggy walked down the hall of Trish's apartment holding onto Angie. She would classify herself as drunk but it was interesting trying to walk. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Trish walked behind her.

"It's the leg." Peggy assured, "I'm fine."

Angie laughed, "She's not."

"Oh hush!" Peggy stopped by the door and waited for it to open, "I don't know how Jessica is standing up."

Jessica walked with her hands in her pockets, "Years of practice."

Trish opened the door and held it open for them, "My place is safe, no one will know you're here."

"You're too nice." Angie walked in letting Peggy walk for herself. Her head hadn't gotten better and she didn't drink at all. But now the feeling was sinking to the rest of her. "Fancy place you got here Blondie."

"It'll do." She looked at the time "What time do you need to go Jessica?"

"I'm staking out at 1, I'm getting a picture tonight if it kills me. Get that crazy asshole out of my apartment."

Peggy sat down on the couch, "You must have some interesting stories as a PI."

"Not really, just lots of affairs." Jessica shrugged.

"That counts as interesting." Angie sat next to Peggy, rubbing her temple, "At least it's not classified."

"Or treasonous to talk about in public." Peggy took her hair out of the Pony tail, "Technically Angie being here is treasonous housing of a public threat."

"Not the worst thing I've been charged with." Jessica muttered.

Trish groaned, "Let's not get involved with that tonight."

While they bickered Peggy checked her phone that was in her jacket pocket. There was a missed call from Steve and a text. "Call me when you see this. Good news."

Peggy's buzz vanished and she immediately dialed, "Oh goodness.."

"Is something wrong?" Angie looked at Peggy.

"He said it was Good News, but it could be about anything." Peggy informed Angie as she waited for the call to go through.

" _Peg?"_

"What's happening?" She didn't want to deal with the pleasantries. She needed to know right then.

" _The Target is acquired."_ The way Steve sounded told her that everything had gone well, as well as a dangerous mission could go. " _Some minor bumps and bruises for everyone, but we're on our way back right now."_

"That's wonderful." She put her hand on her forehead feeling the stress lifted off her shoulders, "We'll head back."

" _You're not at the Base?"_

Peggy looked at Trish, Jessica and Angie, "We… got a bit antsy. We're in the city but we will be back well before you are."

" _See you then."_

"See you then Darling." Peggy hung up the phone and turned to Angie, "Everything went well. They're bringing him back to the base."

Angie had her arms wrapped around her stomach and she nodded. Finally the uneasy feeling inside of her was building up. She couldn't describe it, like something seeping its way through her whole body. "Peg…"

Peggy could see Angie's change in demeanor; her skin was practically white and she looked ill. "What's the matter?"

"I…. I don't-" She clutched at her chest, "Something's wrong." A jolt of pain coursed through her whole body from head to toe. A constant coursing pain that was ripping and tearing its way into every part of her.

Trish and Jessica both stood up out of natural instinct. They had been through the ringer lately but this was starting to take the cake. "What do we do?"

Peggy was kneeling in-front of Angie trying to calm her down and check her heart rate, "I don't know. I… I need a car to take us back. The SHIELD car won't get here fast enough and it will put you two in considerable amount of danger.' Her brain was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what was happening. But she knew that Ward had something to do with it.

"I'll drive." Trish offered.

Letting a civilian drive them to the top secret SHIELD base was near the top of 'stupid things Peggy Carter has agreed to under stress' but it seemed like their fastest way to get there. "Are you a fast driver?"

"Recklessly so." Jessica wished that just once they could have a normal night out.

Angie winced in pain as the whole thing got worse. Peggy swore and stood up, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." She helped Angie up. Keeping Angie balanced in her arms proved to be more of a challenge than she was used to.

"Jessica lock the door-"

"Oh no. I'm coming with you." She scoffed then looked at Peggy, "Let me take her." Peggy looked at her in disbelief, there was no way she would be able to carry Angie to the car faster than she could. Jessica rolled her eyes, "I'm stronger than you think, not let me take her so she doesn't explode in Trish's apartment or something."

"So… comforting." Angie grunted, "English let her."

Peggy conceded and helped transfer her over to Jessica, who picked her up in arms like she weighed nothing. If she wasn't so damn scared she would have been curious.

* * *

" _What do you mean?"_ Steve tried to think through the new information Peggy was giving him,

"Angie is dying. Or hurt, Dammit I don't know but her heart is racing, and she's in tremendous amounts of pain." Everything was getting worse. "It's something to do with Ward I just know it."

" _Take a deep breath. We were already going as fast as we can to get there. What are Fitz and Simmons saying?"_

"They are running tests. I swear to god if they have something to do with this-"

" _Focus on what's happening right now Peggy."_ he instructed, " _Focus on Angie."_

Peggy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright. Just get here.. I need you to be here."

" _I know Peg,"_

Fitz walked out into the hall to give Peggy news, "I have to go. I'll keep you updated." She hung up cutting everything short. This couldn't be happening again. "What is happening?"

"There's some kind of a neurotoxin in her blood that is making its way through her entire system which could result in total organ failure. We don't know how it got there, but since neither you or the other two people you brought have any symptoms of traces of it it's specific to Angie. The best guess we can give is that Ward put in some kind of kill switch since her symptoms started the same time the Team started the attack" The tone didn't sound reassuring, "Simmons is working on something to try and stop it, but-"

"You go in there. And you fix it." It was a mixture of an order and a plea. "Do you understand. I need you to fix this."

"We're going to do everything we can but it's acting faster than we have the technology for."

Peggy pushed her hair out of her face, "That's not possible. There has to be something. It's... " How could a world with so much progression and technology still be unable to keep her from losing everyone she ever lets close to her. Why did this always have to happen.

"I know Director. You can come in with her, it's not showing any sign of being infectious." He pointed behind him.

She nodded. Jessica and Trish were being entertained by SHIELD security. If she wasn't the Director, she would have most certainly been fired. Peggy walked into the medical room seeing Angie lying there writhing in pain. She went to her side where she anticipated she wouldn't be in the way, "Angie, Darling… everything's going to be alright okay?"

Angie shook her head, "It's not English."

"Don't you say that." Peggy took her hand, "The world wouldn't put us back together if it was just going to do this. They're going to find something, they're damn good scientists."

Angie looked up at Peggy, "I love you English."

Peggy's eyes started to water, "Please don't give up Angie. I know it hurts but you just have to be tough."

She nodded, "Whatever you say Peg."

Peggy ran her fingers through Angie's hair, resting her hand against Angie's cheek. She got the same feeling she had when she spoke to Steve on the plane. The feeling knowing that this conversation was the last you'd ever have with someone came with complete emptiness. Words didn't seem to matter. She could hear the machines alert the room to a drop in pressure, and whatever was going to happen. "We have too much stuff to do for you to leave… I was going to take you to a play like we always used to do. I lost you too early the first time, I'm not letting you leave a second time."

"I don't think I have much of a chance." Angie tensed up feeling more pain be added to everything else as things began to shut down.

Simmons rushed in trying to administer new options into the IV for a better response, but despite the rush of the room Peggy and Angie seemed to be there alone.

"Please." Peggy begged as Angie's light seemed to dim, "Please Angie."

"I'm sorry Peggy." Her voice was a low whisper.

"Don't be sorry." Peggy brushed through Angie's hair again, trying to make her as comfortable as possible while she was being poked and prodded in haste. Lists of things going wrong were being listed off. "There's only one person responsible for this."

"Go avenge me English." Angie's sense of humor shone through the pain and the suffering.

Peggy choked out a laugh, "You'll be with me. I'll hold him, while you punch."

Angie lifted her hand up to Peggy's cheek and Peggy kept it there. Slowly, she could feel the tension and agency keeping Angie's arm in the air vanish, but Peggy kept the hand there. The monitors flared up in the background, but there was nothing that could be done. It was too aggressive and too fast, and Angie was just too pure to handle it. "Sounds like a date."

She placed Angie's hand back on the bed, "Don't be Late."


	27. Chapter 27

Peggy stormed through the doors of the hanger seeing that the team had arrived and were unloading. She didn't care about the Hydra equipment, she didn't care about the next phase, she didn't care about her responsibility as a SHIELD director to act with caution. Angie was dead, and she was dead because of the man being unloaded off the plane by Bucky and Tony with the sleeve of his Iron Man suit. Steve stopped trying to comfort her, but she walked straight past him. "Peggy-"

Before he could get a word in to stop her threw a punch in his jaw as hard as she possibly could. Ward would have fallen to the ground if the arms weren't keeping him upright. "HEY!" Coulson shouted from the plane. Ward was a valuable prisoner. Not that there was any chance of him ever leaving a prison cell for the rest of his life, but he wanted him alive for now, "Director Carter if you put another hand on him."

"You'll what?" She was not in the mood to be scolded, "I'm already not on the mission."

Coulson closed the gap between them, "I don't think I need to explain interrogation tactics to you."

"No you don't." Peggy could feel her hands shaking. She was _so_ angry.

Ward spat to clear his mouth and gave Peggy a smile, "I guess my kill switch worked didn't it."

There was a split moment where Peggy froze, then her eyes locked on the target and her fist hit Ward again, this time with a better response of him losing consciousness.

Steve was behind her at once pulling her back, "Peggy come on, you don't want to do this. This isn't how you do things."

"Don't tell me what I want to do." She felt like she allowed Steve to walk her away from the situation, but that wasn't the case since Steve physically picked her up, walked away, and set her down away from the traffic.

"You can't kill Ward Peg," Steve told her. "Killing him won't bring-"

When Peggy was a young girl, she got in trouble more times than she could count-at the time- for hitting. It was the one thing in her life that got her in trouble the most in school. The second someone hit the right switch in Peggy her fists went flying. Steve hit that switch.

Her hand slapped him across the cheek- at least she had the decency to open her hand for Steve. "Don't. You. Dare." She growled, "Don't you dare say what you're about to say. You don't have to tell me _anything_ about trying to bring people back from the grave. He killed Angie. He is the reason she is dead and no one is acting in their right mind!"

"I'm sorry." Steve said quietly. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and keep her from everything that she was feeling, but he guessed it would only make her more angry. "I'm so sorry Peggy."

"I don't need you to be sorry for me Steve. I need you to be on my side."

He shook his head, "I can't be on your side about this Peggy. Killing him right now, is not the right choice."

Peggy could see past the Captain America facade and for a moment saw the same Steve too stubborn to run away from a fight. "Maybe for once… for one time in my life Steve I'd like to not make the right choice."

"Then do it." Steve put his hands up, "But you will lose everything you've worked for. Every friend you've made. Killing Ward will solve nothing. It'll only make you like them." She looked away from Steve and remained silent. He was right, she knew he was right, but it didn't make it less terrible. "If you want to yell at someone, yell at me. If you want to hit someone, hit me. But don't throw away all the work SHIELD has done trying to bring justice to the things he's done."

Peggy nodded, "Alright."

He could see the grief on her face, he could see the anger, and he could see that Peggy had seem them on herself too much in her life, "What do you need from me?" Steve asked softly.

"I don't know." she answered honestly, "Anytime something like this happens to me… I do a pretty damn good job keeping everyone away… I'd like to not do that this time."

"Well, hon." Steve took a leap of faith and wrapped Peggy up in his arms, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Peggy refused to let herself in the interrogation room. She couldn't promise what she would do if she was in an arm's reach of him, or really in a space with no bullet proof glass to separate them. She was watching May's interrogation style, which was a lot of silence followed by violence. It would have to do.

Steve walked in the door of the viewing room, "Is everything alright?"

"No." She put her glass of tea up to her lips, "But I guess it's as good as things will be in a while."

"I'm just here to tell you your two guests have been cleared to leave." He looked at Ward getting beaten up for information. The whole thing felt wrong to him, but he would have done the same when Bucky died… he kind of did. A hostile take over of a Hydra base was pretty similar in violence. But he knew this wasn't good for Peggy, "You shouldn't be seeing this."

Peggy managed to laugh, "Right." She didn't look away, "Ms. Carter, take the night off. A women shouldn't be seeing this."

"That's not what I meant." He leaned against the table, his back facing the window and tried to get Peggy to look at him, "You should rest, you should grieve."

"I _am_ grieving." she assured him. "Let me work, shutting me away in my quarters is only going to make me angry."

He gestured behind him, "And this doesn't."

Peggy took a deep breath and reevaluated the situation, "This is the most content I've been in a day and a half Steve."

God she was a violent women.

He nodded and remembered something, "What do you know about Jessica."

The change in topic threw Peggy for a loop, "Not much. I trust her, not sure why. She's a PI, Trish's adopted sister."

"She just seems like she's hiding something." Steve shrugged, "She swears a lot."

Peggy stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Vulgarity isn't a sign of evil Steve." She walked out the door to see her friends off. Trish and Jessica stood waiting by her car that had been disassembled and put back together for any sign of explosives of tracking device, "I'm sorry if this has been terrible." Peggy walked up to them, "I shouldn't have put you through all this."

"Don't worry, SHIELD has good taste in cute Agents." Trish walked to Peggy and hugged her, "I'm sorry you had to go through all this. She seemed nice."

Peggy accepted the hug briefly but cut it short, "She was. She was one of the best people I've ever met."

They both nodded, "Listen," Jessica spoke up. She was not going to hug Peggy. "If you ever need something. I don't know what the Director of a place like this would ever need, but if you need something, let us know."

"Thank you." From what Trish told her about Jessica, the act of kindness was a good sign, "That means a lot."

Trish walked to the car and looked back, "Make him pay," she gave Peggy a wink before getting in.

"I will." Peggy assured.

* * *

"Don't I have some form of diplomatic rights in this situation?" Ward was out of breath from his last round of torture from Hunter.

Coulson sat down across from him, "You're lucky I don't let Director Carter in here to kill you. You're getting the V.I.P treatment at the moment."

Grant scoffed, "Lucky me."

"You are lucky. You killed Peggy Carter's best gal pal from the 40's. That alone would be a good enough reason to put a bullet straight into your head."

"But you're not going to." He smirked,

Coulson shrugged, "You've caused a lot of pain Grant. The list of people wanting to come in and get their last punch in is long. You've tortured us. You've killed us. And you've betrayed us." He stood up and unbuttoned his suit, "You're already dead."

* * *

The grass was still damp from the cold late March morning. Steve walked a few paces behind Peggy looking through the headstones of U.S Agents and soldiers. Before Angie was killed she was registered under a SHIELD Agent, granting her clearance to be buried at the National Cemetery in Arlington, just outside of DC. It was a quiet spot, removed from the main roads tourists used. They put her in the ground almost two months ago, and she'd been back every week since then, twice the week Ward was killed being transported to a high security prison. The story was that Ward got ahold of a weapon and Coulson had no choice but to disarm him. She knew better. Steve held back looking around at the other names, giving Peggy some alone time.

Peggy exchanged the flowers that were starting to wilt and shrivel, "Here we go darling." She brushed some debris that had collected on top of the cold stone off onto the grass. "Good as new." It didn't hurt so much anymore. People stopped walking around her like they were on pins and needles around the time Peggy stopped punching people out of nowhere for saying something that set her off. "A lot has happened in the past few weeks.. I need to tell you a small secret. Well… it won't be small for long." She looked over and saw Steve a ways away heading towards the Howling Commando monument, where the rest of their friends were buried. "I'm pregnant." Peggy laughed and put a hand to her cheek that was bright red from the cold, "I've certainly gotten myself into trouble haven't I, five months before the wedding… good thing this didn't happen 60 years ago, or it would be a disaster." She put a hand on the headstone, "I'm telling you before Steve… You would have been a great godmother I'm sure of it... I'm going to tell him on my birthday I think. It's only about a week away. I miss you, but I'm grateful I had the time with you that I did. Even a small moment with Angie Martinelli is worth the pain and grief that comes when you leave." Peggy took a few steps back, "Goodbye Darling."

* * *

Author Note: I know... I know this is sad. But things will be happier. I hope the sadness doesn't make people stop reading this story because I've saved some of the happiest stuff for last ;)

Also, if you're looking for some happy times. I have a second story starting that's Christmas Avengers style since I felt like adding a Christmas chapter right now would throw off the momentum.

I'm sorry about any tears I have caused.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve held the door open for Peggy at the semi fancy place Sam recommended for lunch. Apparently the place had 'The best damn burger in New York'. Today was Peggy's birthday and though she didn't look the part it was her 97th birthday. "Do you think they'll give me the senior discount?" she laughed walking in.

"You should try." He walked to the host and put in their name for the reservation.

"Mr. Rogers, right this way." He picked up two menus and sat them by the window.

Peggy sat down and hung her bag off the corner. Steve started to walk over to push in her chair, "No need." She stopped him.

He sighed, "I'm going to be fast enough one of these days."

"Today's not that day." she smirked.

Steve sat on his side of the table and looked at the menu, "Sam says this place is really good." he leaned forward to share something in confidence, "I think it's where he brings his dates."

"Of course he does. It's nice, and the food is normal. Pepper keeps taking me to these ritzy places with weird fad diets. Sure Kale is good but, do I need to eat it in everything?"

"I like kale." Steve shrugged, "Bruce makes really good kale salad."

Peggy remembered, "Oh yeah, that is good." pregnancy made her hungry. Very hungry, then usually very sick. "Can we get appetizers?"

"It's your birthday, of course you can." He flipped the page over, "Go crazy, have wine."

"I don't feel like wine." she sighed, "But oh god that pasta sounds amazing… and that chicken burger…"

Steve looked up from the menu and smiled. He was so damn lucky.

The waiter brought over the appetizers Peggy requested, all natural Mozzarella sticks. Modern food had a frequency to hurt Steve and Peggy's stomach since their bodies had been altered when food was different… Steve more than Peggy. She crossed her fingers and made a wish that these wouldn't end up a disaster. She dipped one in a dish of ranch and melted, "Good god… modern food… is so good."

Steve tried one, "I'm going to regret this." He laughed.

Peggy could feel an opportunity to bring the news up. "I know it's my birthday… but I have something for you." She cleaned her hands off.

" _Peggy,"_ He scolded, "You shouldn't have… it isn't big is it?"

She reached in her bag and pulled out a small white box, "Just open it." Peggy handed it over.

Steve accepted it, and pulled the lid off and pushed the tissue aside. Inside were two small white baby socks. "Oh my god." He looked up, "are you serious?"

"Yes." she watched him for a reaction.

He took a sock in his hands, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. He pictured a small foot filling the inside, and it clicked. His eyes watered just thinking about it, " _Really?"_

"Tears of Joy, right?" she couldn't help but worry.

Steve stood up, walked around the table and and kissed her, "I'm _so_ happy Peggy. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

She wrapped her arms around him, "Me too… I think." Peggy pulled her handkerchief out from her pocket and dried Steve's eyes.

He walked back to his chair and sat down looking at the socks, "It's… a bit out of order."

"It going to be 5 months pregnant when we get married." she had another stick of deep fried cheese. "It's going to make wedding dress shopping complicated."

"So?" Steve looked up and saw how worried and stressed it must have made her. "Then let's get married earlier. I'm… are you happy?"

Peggy took a deep breath, "I think so." She took a deep breath, "I never thought I'd find someone to settle down with after I lost you." She answered honestly, "I could be a terrible mother, we could do everything wrong.. our lives are dangerous."

"I know." Steve took her hand, "But we can't not live because we are afraid."

"I'm not sure I could manage… if something.."

"It won't." Steve assured, "I'd take a page out of the Bartons book before I let that happened."

Peggy laughed, "I'm not going to stay on the farm-"

Steve ate another Mozzarella stick, "I would."

" _You would?"_ she let go of his hand and returned the sock to its container.

"Yeah." He nodded like it was no big deal, "The Avengers can handle me taking paternity leave, SHIELD, not so much." He had thought about this before, obviously. "I'm the more domestic one between the two of us."

"You certainly cook better." Peggy agreed, "This can really work can't it? Us, raising a family."

Steve chuckled, "I really want kids. I always had, I never thought I'd live to have them, and I was so sick… it seemed like passing that along would be a recipe for more loss, and more sadness. Seeing a Kid grow up would have been impossible, since I wasn't gonna live too long."

"And there I was, thinking I wouldn't have one." she started to eat more than her fair share of the appetizer. It was her birthday _And_ she was pregnant.

Steve was surprised, "No kids?"

"Well, I don't know. If this was happening in our time, I'd be pregnant. I'd have to quit my job. It would be obscene for my husband to stay home while I worked after. You being the exception but… you weren't around. Worst case scenario I would have been tucked away being a housewife, showing up at Christmas parties."

Steve forgot the way the past really was. "People really romanticize the old days don't they? Inequality, poverty, healthcare… not sure those have really gone away though."

"Awful undergarments." Peggy added to the list. "But anyway, I am happy. I'm happy about this… it would have been better once we were married, just for old fashioned sake."

"The public wouldn't need to know. If we get married right away, it'll be close enough right?"

"I can see the headline, "Captain America and the bastard child."

"Nah, people don't care about that stuff now." Steve assured, "You haven't told anyone else have you?"

Peggy remembered her moment at the cemetery, and figured that didn't count. "No one except for my Doctor."

"Who are you going to tell next."

"Who are we going to tell next.."

"I don't want to take your pregnancy away from you." He stole the second to last mozzarella stick, "Your body, your choice. Once you tell people they'll treat you different and I know you don't want that."

"You're so damn close to being perfect Steve, have I told you that?"

"Not today." He grinned.

Peggy smoothed her dress out as the elevator took them both up Stark Tower. "Okay… we are keeping it a secret." Peggy reminded Steve.

"Right… but they will notice you're not drinking." Steve wasn't certain he could keep a secret from Bucky.

Peggy looked up at Steve, "Should we just tell them? Tony's going to find out. Hell, JARVIS has probably already scanned me."

" _I can assure you Ms. Carter, Ms. Potts has forbidden my programming from following orders to scanning past basic security detail."_ the voice played through the elevator.

"That's not reassuring." Steve mumbled.

"Let's tell them… later in the night. There's no need to keep it from the small group."

Steve chucked, "Yeah, all 12 people who are here."

"Thank god for small parties." she exhaled as the doors opened.

She imagined the party was going to be an elaborate production, something big and loud with more people than she wanted. But no. Pepper had given her the perfect Christmas gift. The music that was playing was straight off of the file in her phone that she loved, Vera Lynn with some new stuff thrown in there (she really loved Sam's recommendations of the funk and jazz groups he liked). The few guests that were going to be there, which relieves all the stress from Peggy's night. Bruce,Tony and Pepper were hovering around where the food was. Sam, Bucky were standing holding some drinks. Natasha was standing on Thor's shoulders trying to fix a "Happy Birthday" banner up while Jane watched the whole thing like it could go wrong at any second. The party was more of a get together.

She took a breath of relief, "This is certainly manageable."

"I'll say so."

"Happy Birthday Peggy!" Sam announced, he'd been drinking already. Not enough to make him unmanageable, but enough to make him even lively than usual.

"Yeah how old are you?" Tony asked, "Are we going to sit around while you tell us what it was like when they invented paper?" He was slapped by Pepper.

"Well…" Peggy put a finger to her lips in thought, "Would you like me to start with Papyrus or just the modern printing paper?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, pick your poison."

"It's her birthday, play nice." Bruce interrupted.

Peggy looked around and saw a table with some presents, "You all didn't have to do that." She walked through the party and examined what was from each person.

"Of course we did!" Pepper insisted, "Here come get some food, I tried to piece together what I thought you would like." She hooked her arm in Peggy's and pulled her around the party looking at the food and the cake- which was a British Flag. There was hot water ready for Peggy to make as much tea as she wanted, and the food was good old fashioned sandwiches.

"This looks _amazing._ " Peggy picked up a square of a roast beef sandwich and started eating. "And I'm starving apparently."

"I have to say, it was one of the easier parties I've ever thrown." Pepper put her hands on her hips.

"That's good." Peggy looked around, "An evening with friends is just what I need."

* * *

"I hate to be a child about this." Peggy spoke to get the rooms attention, "But can I open my presents yet?"

Pepper waved her forward, "There's no agenda to this party. I figured you all were just going to have a foosball tournament like usual, or something else childish."

"What is this foosball?" Thor asked as he piled on more sandwiches to his plate.

Jane scratched her head, trying to explain it, "It's a game, and you turn these bars to hit a small ball around. It's like a little tiny version of soccer or something."

"This sounds most entertaining." Thor nodded, "But please Lady Carter please open the gifts. I can assure you there is no goat. I have learned my lesson from the last time."

"Yeah." Sam looked over not too pleased, "I had to get rid of my good sheets because of that stupid thing."

Thor walked over to the couch, "As I said, I am sorry."

Peggy sat closest to the table and picked up the first medium sized bag that was heavier than it looked, from _Jane and Thor_ , though she would bet money that it was more Jane than Thor. She pulled the tissue out and uncovered a stack of books that filled up the whole bag. "Wonderful!" Peggy started picking them out and looking at them. Some were fictions, some mystery novels, some dramas from the years she missed. Some of the titles she recognized from the lists of things people recommended her; Stephen King, Lord of the Rings, To Kill a Mockingbird and a few others that she knew to be fiction. Then there were others that were non-fiction informational books, Science essays, books about politics, and social structure. The last book Peggy picked up had the title of "Peggy Carter and other Feminist icons." and she was on the cover.

"Good heavens." Peggy laughed, "Thank you. This should get me caught up."

Steve got up and handed her the next presents, getting ready for his future career waiting on Peggy. Everyone had picked out amazing presents for her. Books and movies were in abundance, but there were some other things also like the desk plant Bruce gave her and the record player and records from Sam. Her favorite might have to be the mug given to her by Natasha that said "Keep Calm and Wear Lipstick".

"Thank you for the gifts," She said to the room then looked at Steve, "Darling could you get the envelope for Bucky out of my coat?"

"For me? It's your birthday-"

Peggy held her hand up, "Don't argue with me Barnes."

Steve walked back and tapped Bucky's good shoulder with a white envelope. "Do as Peggy says."

Bucky chuckled and took it, "Okay." He pried his finger under the lip of the envelope and tore down the edge to get the card out. The outside didn't really give anything away it only said, " _read out loud"_ He cleared his throat and opened it up, "You may be wondering why you're reading this card. But it's because we wanted to tell you that you're going to be…" He stopped and looked up at Steve, "Uncle Bucky?" The rooms reactions were all mixed, but all pleasantly surprised. "Really?!" He grinned.

"Yes." Peggy grinned and looked up Steve who as expected was starting to tear up. Bucky got up from the couch and gave Steve a bone crushing hug.

Sam laughed, "I guess Steve's super swimmers work!"

Pepper had her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god!" She looked at Peggy, "You're pregnant?!"

She blushed, "Wedding plans might have to be adjusted slightly." Peggy stood up since she was done with presents. "Hopefully this isn't too much of a scandal."

Pepper gave Peggy a hug, "No, no scandal. We'll talk about it later." she laughed, " _A baby!"_

"I know!" Peggy said with whisper then looked around the party that had gone back from being formal and regulated. People giving both of them the congratulations Steve having most of the boys attention, with slaps and cheers. "Now please tell me you didn't put a candle on my cake for every year."

Pepper laughed, "No, don't worry. Just the numbers."

"I'd like to _eat_ the cake, not watch it catch on fire." Natasha came over and gave Peggy a hug.

"How kind of you Natasha," Peggy rolled her eyes.

"How long have you known" Pepper looked down at Peggy's stomach that was months away from showing.

"About a month, I went to my doctor 2 weeks or so ago when I was off.." Peggy didn't know how much detail to go into, but they were all women, and if they weren't they should shut up and listen anyway, "I'm supposed to go in a week for a more in depth examination for the whole thing. An ultrasound or something? I don't know what that is though…" Peggy sighed, "Oh lord, I'm out of my depth."

"Don't ask me, I'm the wrong kind of Doctor." Jane held her hands up, "Don't ask me about Babies."

Natasha laughed and put her hand on Peggy's shoulder, "You should call Laura, she has all the answers."

"Yes, Laura will be useful." Peggy nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, there's some more food with my name on it."

* * *

The party was finished and most everyone had gone home except for Peggy and Steve who were hanging back. Steve helping pack away leftover food whole Peggy was reading one of the technical books Jane gave her.

"A Brief History of Time.." Tony walked around the couch, "Some light reading for the night?" He said casually.

Peggy turned the page and looked up, "I suppose.. Jane is over estimating my knowledge of whatever is happening in this book."

Tony tossed a folder in her lap, "Try this."

Peggy looked down at an old Stark folder with her full name on the top, written in Howards penmanship. "What is this?"

"I found it buried in paperwork." Tony pointed to the file, "You were supposed to read that when you woke up if something happened to dad, but everything got complicated when SHIELD went capoot." He sighed, "But there's other stuff I found."

Peggy opened the file seeing letters and pictures from Howard. "Goodness Tony." She put a hand over her mouth seeing his terrible writing again, and some pictures of moments she'd completely forgotten. Envelops with dates to fill in the decade gaps between her death and Howard's, "Thank you." She picked up a picture of She and Howard at the SHIELD creation party. It wasn't a picture that would be missed since it was a picture of Howard and Peggy bickering over something. She laughed, "Did you read the letters?"

"Nope." He crossed over his arc reactor, "Scouts honor, but I was never in scouts. Take that as you will."

Peggy closed the folder, "Thank you Tony." She stood up and walked around the couch, "Now you're going to give me a hug, young man."

"Before you get huge and I can't." Tony muttered and let Peggy force him into a hug.

"I'll let you know if there's anything juicy in the letters." Peggy pulled away from the hug, and saw the similar features of Howard on Tony. They made the same face when they knew they were being genuine and sweet.

"Please don't." Tony requested.

Steve walked over holding boxes of food and the condensed bags for her few gifts, "Ready to go, birthday girl?"

"Yes I am." Peggy held the folder and went to take a box of food or present. Steve moved away, "Steve let me take something!"

"No." He said to be stubborn, "You're pregnant and it's your birthday!"

"So you should let me have what I want." She insisted.

Steve laughed and shook his head, "You will not win this fight Peg,"

Her glaring didn't turn out in her favor, "Fine! You arse." she walked over and gave Pepper a hug good bye, "I'll call you when we figure out wedding things. "

"I'd usually say take your time…" Pepper pointed to Peggy's stomach, "But you to have a time crunch now."

Peggy sighed, "I suppose I do. Nothing in my life can ever be conventional, something has to confuse everything."

Pepper shrugged, "At least this curveball isn't Steve being lost in the ocean, or you dying."

"Fair point." Peggy looked back at Steve who looked ridiculous holding everything, "Thank you for the party."

"Happy birthday." Pepper called out after she walked with Steve to the elevator.

* * *

Peggy was laying in the bed with the new pajamas Trish had sent to her that were made out of the softest material she'd ever worn. The comforter over her puckered on the edges where the binder of wedding things were sprawled out. "Are you looking at the wedding stuff?" Steve scolded her as he walked in from the bathroom.

"Yes I am." She said in a matter of fact tone, "We need to decide if we're going to do this before or after, because I really don't want to get married when I'm huge.."

"And waiting even longer doesn't sound good _either._ " Steve changed out of his clothes, choosing to sleep in just pajama pants. He could see in the corner of his eye Peggy glancing up to watch him. "Well… then I guess we just have to get married now."

Peggy closed the book, "Not _now."_

Steve nodded, "Right." He pulled the blanket up and climbed in, laying on his side next to Peggy, "Tomorrow?" the side of his mouth curled up, "Yesterday?"

She tossed the binder aside on a chair in their room, turned off her light and curled up with him, "I just need a dress." Peggy remembered what Pepper had told her, more like shouted at her; to have their wedding be what _they_ wanted. "Which couldn't take too long if I just bought something simple… I'm sure Pepper could pull strings for me."

"You are _the_ Peggy Carter. I'm sure designers would jump off buildings for the chance to design you a wedding dress in record time." Steve couldn't help but smile, "You're making me the happiest man in the world... "

Peggy curled into his chest and closed her eyes, "I'm just glad I don't have to spend another birthday without you darling."

"Never again." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone! Don't worry this isn't a "This story is ending" message or anything! (as of 12/13/15) but I just wanted to let you know that there's an issue with the ratings for stories for some people. Me being one of them. Which is why it's taken me so long with this chapter because I wasn't sure how the recent plot twist has been received by number statistics. SO to combat this it would be great if people could leave replies just so I know that it's being read and people are responding well to it. There have been great reply questions that I loved answering and I'm really curious to see what everyone things.**

 **To spread the word about the stats being down and to compensate for this anxiety for some writers it would be awesome for other people (I imagine... I don't speak for all other people) if you would leave replies to the stories you love so creators are getting the feedback. Happy Holidays!**

 **~Becky**


	29. Chapter 29

The apartment was quiet with Steve being off for the weekend at the Avengers base. There were some new recruits coming in to be tested. She missed him but the silence was nice letting her work through the massive stacks of paperwork to get done before the honeymoon. Peggy opened her desk to find some more when she saw the file from Howard thrown on top with the others. Now was as good a time as any to open the letters. She pulled a letter opener from her desk and started in with the oldest.

She didn't mean to keep it from Steve. He knew about her and Howard, and he knew the files existed, but she just wanted to be alone when she got to hear from Howard one last time.

The envelope was stained from age on the sides with Howard's scribble laced over the top. _April 3rd 1953._

" _I figured I might as well write to you. It's been a few months since you fell asleep. The serum worked but you you're still asleep. I miss you Peggy. SHIELD doesn't seem like SHIELD. And everyone doesn't know how to go forward, what you would have done. Tomorrow's your birthday, and I wish I could take you somewhere nice, Crack open some bourbon and have some laughs. You keeping me from trouble._

 _I don't know what I'll do with this, but I just needed to write it._

 _I think you finally owe me one pal,_

 _-Howard"_

Reading it felt like a punch in the stomach. She wished she could comfort him through time, so he'd know that it worked, and that Steve had been found and that his greatest work wasn't lost forever. "Oh Howard.." she opened up the next letter.

Peggy sat back for an hour or so reading through the whole file. Howard knew the direction SHIELD was going early on, but he was right that there was no one that could keep it on the straight and narrow. As time went by the letters came less and less. He told her about Maria, and how he fell madly in love, " _Who knew it was possible, for someone like her to settle for me. You'd like her, Anna does and Jarvis does."_ but then the love faded, " _it was just the money… she wouldn't say it, but she was as in love with me as any of the others."_ Poor Howard.

The letters came less frequently and when he wrote they were distant and almost hopeless. Some comments about Tony here and there but she could see he was a less than affectionate father. The last letter was sitting on her desk and she dried her eyes with the last of her tissues. Before she could open the letter there was a call from Pepper, "Hello Ms. Potts."

"Ms. Carter," she said with Peggy's same business like tone, "there's an opening for that designer I was telling you about. She says she can get it altered in a week and a half to 2 weeks depending on what has to happen."

"Goodness," She looked at the time, "What time?"

"An hour. I'll be there in half." Pepper instructed. "Invite whoever you'd like, and e ready to try ok some dresses.

"Yes ma'am." she stood up. She needed to show up in something other than pajamas.

Howard's letter would just have to wait.

* * *

Peggy looked around the bridal salon, noticing how big all the dresses were. She had been reading the magazines Pepper shoved at her for months, but seeing them in person felt overwhelming. "God is this all necessary?"

"Only if you want a wedding dress." Pepper shrugged, "I mean we can always get you a pant suit but you'll still have to go shopping for that."

Peggy adjusted the purse on her shoulder, "I don't own enough white to make one whole outfit. I've checked. But I mean, by definition I shouldn't be wearing a white dress anyway."

"Because of the pregnancy or sex in general?" Pepper looked up from her phone.

"Sex in general." Peggy had a bit of a pout, "I-for a moment there-forgot I was pregnant."

Pepper shook her head and chuckled at her friend's predicament, "Is Natasha coming?"

"No, she's Avengering with Steve this weekend. Everyone except me was invited. Steve's trying to keep me as far away from combat as possible, which makes me want to strangle him."

"You shouldn't be fighting other people with superhuman strength or whatever though." Pepper said honestly, "As much as you want to be a superhero right now, you'll have to settle with just being Peggy Carter."

"I've never been a superhero." Peggy said with a particular bite, "I've just always done what I knew to be best, and that has put me on the right side of History."

Pepper nodded, "You should write that down, put it in a memoir or something."

"Anyway," Peggy changed the subject, "I invited Trish."

"Trish Walker right? I met her a while back at some party, maybe it was the Expo?" She tried to sort out the memory, but it was useless information anyway, "I remember I didn't dislike her."

"I'm rather fond of her as well."

Pepper inhaled as she remembered something, "Did you decide on your second bridesmaid?"

"You." Peggy said like it was obvious, "You're pretty much planning this thing."

"No no no, I have a strict 'never be a bridesmaid' thing going for me. It's been great." Pepper smiled, "You should ask Trish, she'd be a good partner for Sam to walk down the aisle with."

"I'm not sure I trust Sam to behave himself."

As they spoke Trish walked in the door, "I'm not late am I?" She brushed the rain off her jacket.

"Not at all actually." Peggy checked the time, "While we wait, Trish this is-"

Trish waved off the introduction, "Pepper Potts, I know." she stepped forward taking hold of the conversation, "You know I read that interview in Business Journal the other week, and it was amazing."

"Oh really?" Pepper smiled, "I'm glad you thought so, those are the only interviews that ask real questions that aren't just about Tony."

Peggy pointed her thumb over to Trish, "Her interview was the first one that asked the men questions without making me want to jump out of a window."

Trish shrugged, "It's a gift I guess. I'm used to the rabbit food questions."

Pepper laughed while Peggy stood with them, the reference going well over her head.

* * *

Peggy walked back into her apartment, with her chest and back feeling like it had sandpaper ground into it after an hour and a half of trying on dresses. Thankfully she had found one. Trish closed the door behind her, "Do you have any of that birthday cake left?" She had gotten to the point where she felt casual in Peggy's apartment and went to the kitchen.

"I think so." Peggy laid down on the couch, "Steve took some to the base with him for the others. Pepper got a _huge_ cake. I mean I know Thor was there, but she overestimated by about 10 people."

"Sounds great." Trish laughed cutting herself a slice, "Want some while I have it out?"

"Yes please." Peggy kicked her heels off and put her feet up on the coffee table. It occurred to her that she had gone through the whole entire dress appointment without telling Trish about the baby. She was sure it would come up in conversation. She turned the TV on and started trying to find something to watch instantly.

"How long is he gone?" Trish carried to plates over and sat next to Peggy on the couch.

"A few days." She sighed flipping through their options, "It's not too far away so he goes a lot, but this time he's staying overnights to train recruits."

"That seems like your territory." Trish was enjoying seeing Peggy's taste in shows. Old black and white movies were in an abundance, then every british miniseries she could think of, Agatha Christie murder shows. The women didn't look like she was almost 100, but her taste was.

Peggy shrugged, "Somewhat.. He doesn't want me to overwork myself. No one trusts that I know my limits."

"Probably because you don't.. Okay, how many versions of Jane Eyre have you watched?"

She shifted over in defense, "What is that supposed to mean Trish Walker?" Peggy cracked a smile, "Or should I say 'Patsy'"

"You didn't watch it." She gasped.

Peggy laughed and picked a cooking competition show, "I did… and wow. That's all I'll say."

Trish laughed, "If it makes it any better I didn't like it either."

They sat eating their cake laughing with things came up to talk about, when eventually Peggy set her plate on the table, "Can I tell you something without you freaking out?"

"Sure." Trish shrugged, "I never freak out."

"I'm pregnant." She said without much pause.

" _ **What?!"**_ Trish jumped to face Peggy, "You're joking! You can't be!"

Peggy scoffed, "And I'm supposed to believe you never freak out?"

Trish faced away from Peggy thinking it through, "Oh my god! You're pregnant… shit I owe Jessica like 100 bucks."

"Why?"

Trish laughed, "Well, when you told me that you were getting married so soon I was under the impression it was because you two just were sick of waiting, but Jessica thought you were pregnant."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that." Peggy said honestly, "Tell Jessica I expect a nice gift with that 100 dollars."

"Hey, I'm not responsible for Jessica. You know this." Trish took her phone out and sent a text to Jessica, "Is this good? I assume it's good." She looked at Peggy's stomach then back at the TV.

Peggy took a deep breath, "You know, I wasn't sure at first. But I think it is. I never thought it was an option for me, but with Steve we can kind of have that sliver of the life we expected to have."

"Awww!" Trish said without a sliver of irony, "That's the most romantic and sweetest thing I've ever heard. You'll be a great mom."

Peggy looked down and fiddled with her engagement ring, "I really can't believe that to be honest. I mean I'm sure I'll be okay but I didn't really have a normal childhood. My mom passed away when I was very young, I was raised by governesses until I was 10 and then I went away to school and lived with my grandparents." She explained her life story with less pain than she ever had before. The Pregnancy was turning her soft, "It's very plausible that I could muck them up."

Trish laughed, "The fact that you give a damn if you're going to mess up means you're not going to."

"I suppose." The advice did make her feel better, "Steve is excited. He wants to be a stay the home dad and everything. He'll be a good enough parent for both of us."

"Aww," Trish said again, "God, Steve is amazing."

"I know he is. If this would have happened in our time though," Peggy scoffed, "Jesus that would be a disaster. No one even seems to care that we're not married."

"That doesn't really matter these days. I guess some people still care about it, people from your generation but I don't think people are going to be terrible about it. You two are the world's favorite couple, soon to be family."

Peggy put a hand on her stomach. She was grateful to have a group of friends that managed to make her feel good about every curveball sent her way. "Oh and there's one more thing I need to tell you… ask you rather."

" _More_ surprises?"

"Would you mind being a bridesmaid?"

Trish gasped, "Of course not!"

"Natasha's the maid of honor." Peggy sighed in relief, "You met her when you were at the SHIELD base after… after Angie right?" the memory caused her thought to fragment, but she found her footing again.

Trish tried to think, "I think so. Red head? Dangerous looking?"

"That would be her." Peggy nodded, "She jumped at the chance to throw the Hen's Party."

"The what?"

Peggy chucked, "Is that term outdated now? The bachelorette party, though I googled what might happen and can I request you speak to her and make sure it's not too…" she wasn't too sure of the words, "Intense?"

Trish laughed, "I can't promise anything."

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Peggy groaned and put her head down on the kitchen counter, "Please Steve don't make me go."

Steve walked around and pulled her up, "You have to go. The boys are going to wrestle me out of here and I don't want you to get caught in the cross hairs,"

She laughed, keeping her head down, "You say that like I couldn't fight my way out of it."

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her upright, "I know you could. I just don't want to see them all mopey because you knocked 'em out without them laying a hand on you." Steve kissed the side of her neck, "You're going to go. You're going to have a good time, and you need to keep Nat out of trouble."

Peggy sighed as the knocking got louder, "That door is the most secure door on the market and I think they're going to break it down." She smoothed her dress out and broke out of Steve's arms, "Fine. I won't get into any trouble tonight, and I expect you to do the same tomorrow night.." She teased.

Steve laughed, "I don't know how Natasha's pulled off two parties less than 12 hours apart from each other."

She gave him one last kiss. Their last kiss before they were going to be married "That's what I like to hear." Peggy went to the door, "go easy on whatever Thor gives you. You don't have long to sleep off your hangover." She opened the door to see a well dressed Natasha.

"Good thing we're getting married at Night!" He called before Natasha whisked Peggy away.

Peggy stood in the elevator and looked over at Natasha, "Now, I can't drink so I'm sure we can't get into too much trouble right?"

Natasha chuckled, "Is that a challenge?"

"No. God no." Peggy said quickly, "Please just tell me what we're doing."

"You'll see." Natasha insisted, "It's Pepper approved."

That made Peggy feel better, "Alright. Just get me to where we're going."

* * *

To be honest the idea was amazing. Natasha had been planning something over the top, but that was before she knew drinking was going to be off the table. The boy's party was going to start in a few hours which would give her enough time to enjoy what she set up for Peggy. The car had stopped outside of a luxury casino with a sign on the marquee announcing tonight was the "First Annual Charity Night"

Peggy looked up and laughed, "This is brilliant!"

"I know." Natasha said with confidence, "It's all going to an education charity." The doors were opened for her and she pulled them through the lobby. "Hopefully you can win."

She laughed, "You're a wonderful friend Natasha,"

"Wait to say that when I'm finished with Steve for the night." Natasha grinned.

Higher up in the building the official party was taking place, there was more food than they could handle, although Jessica was going to give it a shot as was Peggy. There was alcohol, that she was sure to stay away from, but it didn't take long for everyone to get into a party mood which resulted in people asking vulgar questions about Steve. "I am not going to answer that!" Peggy laughed as she peeled the wrapper off of a cupcake.

"Just tell us if he's good or not!" Trish insisted.

Jane was with them turning bright red and Jessica was having way too much fun seeing the proper icon get asked about her sex life.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "If you must know he is."

"Who's in charge?" Nat laughed as she tipped back a Beer.

"Who do you _think_?" Peggy inquired. It was a landslide in favor of Peggy… and they were right.

Natasha stood up from the party after checking the time, "Now Trish I hand the party off to you, I have to go get the details from a liquored up Captain America."

"I tried to keep Thor from bringing his special drink.." Jane sighed, "But I don't think he listened."

* * *

A few hours after Natasha left, Peggy sat at the table with her hand hidden in front of her. She wasn't playing in the big tournament, since she didn't want to get too much attention and she didn't want to risk losing. This was a casual game with the party members. Their small talk drifted in and out of bedroom talk but the whole thing was enjoyable. "Okay I have a question." Jane laughed playing a few cards, "After Steve went through the serum… what was your reaction?"

Peggy laughed pretending like she didn't remember… but she remembered exactly, "It was… a surprise." The table laughed knowing that it had to of been, "I thought he was quite charming _before_ but… the after has some perks. When he came out of the machine and… you know… he was.." She cleared her throat, "No comment. What about you, you're with a _god._ "

"I certainly won't throw him out of bed for eating crackers." Jane shrugged, "But the thunder storms come with their own checks and balances."

Trish felt Peggy's phone buzz in her pocket. It was Nat, and they had agreed to only call in an emergency. "Hey what's happening?..." The game stopped and Peggy was trying to listen in, "Oh no! Okay…" she pulled the phone away and handed it to Peggy with a bit of a laugh, "Steve wants to talk to you."

Peggy couldn't tell if this was something disastrous or not… couldn't they just have _one_ night? "Darling what's happening?"

" _Peggy..."_ Steve shouted through the phone, " _I made a mistake...!"_

"What did you do-"

Steve cut her off, " _I drank too much..."_ he sounded so unbelievably drunk, " _And I… I don't know. Can you come back? You can leave before midnight.."_ he pleaded.

Peggy chuckled hearing Tony and Sam trying to help him walk, "Alright Darling, I'll be there soon."

" _I love you_ _ **sooooo**_ _much." He said again, "Like… Like I can't believe I put the plane in the water. Like I love you!"_

"Steve." She cut through his rambling, "Stop speaking. Listen to the boy's and I'll be home soon."

* * *

When Peggy walked through the door she couldn't even take into consideration everything that was happening, they seemed to have carried the party into their living room. " _Steve. Rogers!"_ she cut through the noise.

"You're so busted!" Sam started laughing, which set Tony off into laughing and soon they were both clutching the kitchen counter trying not to fall over.

" _Peggy!"_ Steve called from the couch, " _I can't believe you're here!"_

"I'm sorry." Nat looked like she'd been drinking but was still able to try and keep her wits about her, "He stole the phone."

She gave both of them a look, "Okay parties over everyone. Time to settle down, so we don't get evicted." Peggy walked over to Steve and attempted to pull him up off the couch. "Bucky come help-" She looked over at Bucky passed out on the ground, "Good lord. You're all a mess!"

"We know." Tony admitted.

Thor walked over looking the best out of all of them, " **Lady Carter let me help you escort Steve into the bedroom."**

"Thank you Thor. Now please promise me you won't give him more of that stuff for a while." she stood aside as Thor carried Steve over his shoulder into the bedroom. He put Steve down on the bed, but apparently the movement upset Steve and his jolly attitude was traded in for the fetal position, "Oh god," He held his stomach, "Bad choice."

Peggy quickly pulled a trash can over for Steve, "I would have told you that." She brushed some hair off his forehead.

"I love you." he said with closed eyes, "You know, you're really beautiful… Like all the time."

She could hear Sam and the other still snickering over whatever they were doing to Thor, "You're worse than that time I had to walk you back from boot camp. Do you remember that?"

Steve laughed but tried to keep the food and liquor in his stomach, "I remember… part of that." He was on his side ready to push himself over the can if he needed to.

"You were in the town, on your one night off from training." She ran her fingers through his hair, "And you had too much to drink. You could barely walk back but you wouldn't ask for help."

"I didn't trust any of them." He mumbled.

Peggy sat down on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder rubbing his back in light circles, "I found you and walked you back."

"Not like it took much effort… skinny old pathetic me."

"Don't you say that." She scolded, "Don't you say that about the man I'm about to marry."

He cracked a smile, "Yes Ma'am." They were quiet for a long time, still just content with each others company, "Are you going to leave?"

Peggy looked at the clock, seeing it getting close to midnight "I'm going to leave before midnight. It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day."

Steve nodded, "To be honest dear, I don't think we need anymore bad luck,"


	30. Chapter 30

Steve woke up early as usual with barely a hangover. The memory gap of last night concerned him, Did Peggy show up? Did he throw up? Did he climb on top of a bus, or did he just want to?

He changed into more comfortable clothes and walked out into the living room. It looked like the morning after a battle, everyone dropped on the floor. Bucky was asleep on his stomach in front of the couch while Thor was on the couch. Tony was on the kitchen counter and Sam was under the dining room table. He couldn't decide between waking them up or letting them go a little longer.

Steve exited the building and started his run through the city that wasn't quite awake yet. Businesses were starting to open, but the traffic was still trickling in. He meandered through the city at a slow pace for himself, probably sprinting for a normal person. Today was his wedding day. He didn't know what to feel, other than Indescribable joy and excitement. He just had to work on getting his friends awake and cleaned up in time to show up and hope Peggy wasn't going to stand him up.

He walked back into the apartment to find his friends unmoved in their drunken positions. Steve grabbed his phone from his pocket and walked over to the stereo. Take the black cord. Plug the silver thingy into the hole in the top… or was it the bottom? There it is… Turn up the volume… Steve flipped through his music and found his album of old military bugle calls from boot camp, and selected Reveille. The speakers blasted the trumpet loud enough to wake all of them up. Sam and Bucky made more of an attempt to get up right than the others since they were the only two that were military trained. "Time to get up!" Steve instructed.

"Oh god…" Bucky held his head and inch wormed on the floor trying to stay asleep and avoid his hangover.

Tony sat up from the counter, and shook himself awake but noticed a crick in his back, "Okay, I'm officially old."

Steve walked to the windows and opened the blinds, "You all have an hour to wake up, shower, and then I expect to know exactly what happened last night." He honestly couldn't remember.

" **Ask your maiden Peggy."** Thor suggested.

"So she _was_ here." Steve stopped the music and went to the kitchen starting to make breakfast.

Bucky looked around, "Where's Nat?"

Steve shrugged, "Haven't seen her. Maybe she got to the guest room before she passed out."

Sam held his stomach, "Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick."

Thor reached into his pocket and shook the vial he had brought against James wishes, " **I believe I am missing a vial here."**

"We stole it." Bucky yawned, "Technically it was Tony's idea."

Tony moved off the table and down the hall to the bathroom, "I'm not taking responsibility for _anything_. Sam was the one who started spiking you." He said in Steve's direction.

Natasha walked out of the bathroom with a hand against her forehead, "Okay… Low point."

Steve laughed, "I don't know what you all are talking about. I feel fine."

Sam glared, "Just shut up man."

Natasha took the sunglasses out of her purse and put them on, "I have to go get Peggy ready and pick up her breakfast request."

"It's that bakery down a block than two blocks west- banana muffin,"

Natasha chuckled, "You two are so old."

* * *

Peggy opened her eyes disturbed by the sound of knocking. The blankets were pushed up to her nose, and she didn't ever want to leave the bed. It took her a few moments before she could remember what day it was. It was her wedding day.

"Rise and shine!" Pepper walked in holding the tray with her breakfast on it.

She sat up, "I don't even have to get out of bed?"

Pepper set the tray down, "Natasha just came back from your place. Apparently the boy's aren't in very good shape this morning."

"I can imagine." Peggy chuckled remembering what state they were in last night. "Is Steve still sick?"

"Now, he woke them up with Reveille." Pepper shook her head, "Natasha is nursing a pretty good hangover." She sat down on the foot of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Peggy shrugged, "I don't know… it's still very early, and I don't really believe this is happening, it feels like a dream."

"It's not." Pepper stood back up, "We are going to start getting ready in about an hour-"

Peggy coughed on the spoonful of oatmeal she was about to eat, "I'm not getting married for _hours,_ what's going to take that long?"

"I don't want you to be late. Just trust me, it'll take longer than you think." Pepper assured, "Eat, check your phone, read the news and relax. Leave the rest to me."

She wasn't going to argue with that.

* * *

Peggy sat in front of the large bathroom mirror unzipping her makeup bag. She was doing her own hair and makeup since she knew exactly how she wanted to look, and didn't trust anyone to not make her look too… she never knew the word to use. The others were making small talk and eating while Peggy stayed quiet, thinking to herself about a million different things. The curlers were in her hair, which she always hated seeing since they made her look so ridiculous.

"Is Steve wearing a regular suit?" Trish asked as she leaned forward close to the mirror to put her makeup on.

"I believe he's wearing his uniform." Peggy started to apply her foundation, "Bucky and Sam as well."

Trish looked over, "That's pretty adorable."

"Is everything adorable to you?" Peggy asked as she moved onto her eyes.

"Just cute things." Trish shrugged.

Natasha walked in with a robe on, still wearing her sunglasses. "I thought I was over this whole Hangover thing, but no. Pepper is making me come in and get ready."

Peggy laughed, "You poor thing, it'll get better."

"What even happened?" Trish leaned against the counter.

"We went to some Bar." Natasha started in as she got ready, "And everything was fine, but then we started spiking Steve's drink with some Asgardian stuff that gets Steve drunk, then it got out of hand. He was trying to prove to us that he could jump onto a moving bus, and then he _really_ wanted to see Peggy.."

"He was so sweet." Peggy sighed, "And almost the most drunk I've ever seen someone." she'd had to rescue plenty of people from bars and bottles, "He tried to get me to stay all night, but he fell asleep after a few minutes, but the party in the next room kept going." she gave a sideways look at Natasha. "Did you drink everything in my house?"

"Yeah.. we did. Tony's restocking it as we speak. That schnapps stuff, is really really good."

Trish moaned, "The best."

"It's the best," talking about Schnapps made her think of Angie, and the happy glow of the wedding went away. Once her hair was set she took the rollers out and started arranging her hair, the same way she used to. Loose curls going below her shoulder and for sentiments sake put in what - during the war was coined as-'victory rolls' on her right side. They didn't want to be too nostalgic in their wedding arrangements. There was something too sad about a recreation of what they would have wanted in 1945. For one thing there were too many people that they would want to be there that simply couldn't, and the second thing is that they _weren't_ in 1945. They were in 2015, and they didn't want to waste anymore time thinking about what could have been since they were both alive and together-which was all they wanted. But at the same time, they couldn't ignore their past. Somehow they found a good balance. It was a miracle that the press hadn't found out that they were getting married that day. No one besides their friends were invited to the wedding, and to be honest, Peggy was the only one that cared enough about social media to say anything… well, besides Trish. "Should I tell the internet I'm getting married?" She said to Pepper as she walked into the room.

"You should really get a press person, Peggy." Pepper scolded, but then shrugged, "Up to you."

"Admit it Pepper, You like being my advisor." Peggy typed away.

"I guess it's fun to have Peggy Carter, my childhood icon, asking me for advice." Pepper admitted.

Trish scoffed, "Tell me about it. I never thought I'd have to teach her what a selfie is."

"Selfie.." Peggy shook her head and meditated on the word, "It's perhaps my favorite and most hated thing about this future. But I'll play along." She turned the camera around and leaned over to get Trish in the background. She was satisfied and put it online ' _Wedding Day Preparations.'_ Peggy looked at the others as they finished up and sighed, "Time for the dress now?" She was getting a little impatient.

"Getting a little impatient are we Ms. Carter?" Natasha smirked.

"As a matter of fact I am, I've been waiting a very long time for this."

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick again." Steve muttered in the men's dressing room of the church.

"Hey, it's not the first time you would have thrown up in here." Bucky looked around. It was the church they used to go to as kids, a big cathedral in Manhattan which was only a ride away from where they grew up in Brooklyn. "Scrawny-ass version of you wasn't a great public speaker."

Steve punched Bucky in the arm, forgetting for a second that it was made out of metal. He shook out his arm as he spoke, "It was my mom's funeral. I think I deserved to throw up."

"You're going to be fine." Bucky assured and straightened out Steve's uniform that was covered in metals. "Yah only gotta say a couple lines, kiss the dame and run out of here."

Before Steve could say anything Sam walked in, "Damn, that is one fine looking women out there-"

"Of course she is-" Steve scowled.

"Oh no, not Peggy. Trish Walker." he clarified, "I know you two are like historic icons, but damn. I had the biggest crush on girl. I get more nervous talking to her than I did talking to you." Sam went to the mirror and straightened his tie.

Steve took a final check on his hair, "Well, she can probably outrun you too."

Sam gave a fake laugh, "Har har, you're hilarious."

He turned to face his groomsmen and held his hands out, in a gesture so say 'this is all I got'. "Well how do I look?"

"Like 100 bucks." Bucky smiled, "I guess I should adjust for inflation."

"I get it." Steve chuckled.

Nat walked in and gave them her best catcall whistle, "I love a guy in uniform."

"Is she ready?" Steve said eagerly.

"We're all set, if you three are done adjusting your buttons." She said sarcastically and held the door open for them to walk out. Steve stopped at the mouth of the aisle and looked back as Natasha snuck into where Peggy was. He just wanted to see her.

His thoughts to sneak in were cut off when he heard the string quartet start his queue. He gave a salute over to Lila who was ready with a basket of flowers. She gave him a salute back. "Don't trip." she advised in a whisper.

Steve nodded and quickly found his place next to the priest to get the whole thing started. They were breaking some of the traditional Church rules, changing up the ceremony, but being Captain America came with some perks. He saw his Avengers family sitting on both sides. It was a small family, but it was all he needed. Bruce and Tony were in the front passionately discussing some complex theory with Pepper trying to act interested. Jane and Thor were sitting behind them too busy explaining wedding customs to Thor to butt in (Although if she would have overheard them she'd be able to answer their question). Clint and Laura were keeping Nathan entertained. Peggy's side had the SHIELD team pretty much accounted for. If he wasn't so nervous he would have been curious who was working that day, but he had a million other things on his mind. Coulson and women with short black hair that he hadn't seen before were making small talk. Jessica and Luke were in the back corner snickering at something-he didn't want to think about what. Daisy was laughing with Fitz about Jemma who had already started to cry. When he pictured this day planning it, all he considered was how empty it would be, how small their group was. But now that the day was here, he knew that this was the only family he needed… plus the baby on the way of course.

The music changed to a more traditional processional song for the wedding party. He knew the title at one point, but right now all he could think about was the pumping heart beat in his ears. Sam and Trish started their walk down the aisle together. Once they got to the end they split off, Trish going to the left and Sam going to the right. Sam passed Steve giving him a pat on the shoulder, "On your left." he winked.

Steve laughed, forgetting to be nervous for a moment.

Next was Bucky and Natasha. They walked down together making side comments, trying to get each other to laugh. They made it to the end and went their ways. Natasha however stopped and gave Steve a quick hug.

Finally, it was time for Peggy to make her appearance. The music changed and everyone stood up. Thor could be heard asking why, and Jane quickly explaining, "I don't know, because."

Lila walked down trying her best to throw the white petals as artfully as she could (she'd been practicing since she'd been asked). Once she was about half way down, Peggy walked out of the women's dressing room and to the center of the Aisle. Her eyes found Steves and it was impossible to look away. This was it. They were finally getting to be married.

Steve saw her and forgot about everything around them. For a moment he saw her like she was that first day of Bootcamp. The way she looked sitting across from him at the Bar with the commando's. Her helping him rescue Bucky and the others. The way she looked when he saw her alive again. She was perfect. Her bright red lips, and dark brown hair with eyes to match.

And he was perfect. Peggy held her bouquet close to her and just focused on walking. She was glad she chose the dress she did. The tea length dress kept her away from messing up by tripping. The sleeves were slightly off the shoulder, with a full skirt was different than anything should would have picked 60 years ago. But that didn't matter. Steve was looking at her, with that goofy smile of pure joy. He'd been making that face a lot lately. They both had.

She got to the end perfectly as the music ended and handed her flowers to Nat, then faced Steve. "Hello Darling."

"Hi." He couldn't really get more out. He was going to cry dammit.

"We are gathered here today to join together Steve Rogers and Margaret Carter. Usually I'd take time to say a few words about how you two met, your story, how you fell in love… But I think we all know the battles you two have fought to be here today. And I mean that both figuratively and metaphorically. So I think for now we will look forward and the love and happiness that awaits you two in your long lives together." the words seemed fuzzy to both of them, as their head spun and their hearts raced. Eventually Bucky had to nudge Steve to signal him to take the ring from his hand. Steve blushed and carefully slipped the ring on Peggy's hand, he repeated the words prompted to him. Natasha offered Peggy the other ring, and she repeated the lines given to Steve. They took each other's hand waiting for the end. "I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Steve grinned and pulled Peggy into his arms to dip her as they kissed. She threw her hands around Steve's neck. Giving him the kiss she dreamed about. He was lucky Lipstick was as advanced as it was. The music started again giving them the signal that their part was done and that it was time to escape. Steve took Peggy's hand as they ran down the aisle, as happy as two kids released early from school. The car was waiting for them outside to take them around town as everyone else made their way to the reception. Steve opened the door and helped her inside before anyone could get a good picture. The bell tower rang out on cue- he was surprised they still did that. He took a deep breath and looked at Peggy, and just started laughing as they they car took off.

"What's so funny?" Peggy started laughing with him.

" _We're married."_ He took her face in his hands and kissed her again, "I'm just Happy."

Peggy kissed him back. She took a moment to wipe off the smudge of lipstick that transferred over, "Me too."

Steve reached forward for the bottle of champagne, "I think it's time for a toast."

"The doctor said I could have a little." Peggy said taking the glass Steve poured.

He put the bottle down and held his glass. "A toast.."

"To us." Peggy nodded.

"And to our friends." Steve continued.

"And… never being separated by time again." They clinked their glass, content with their short speech.

* * *

The reception was as classic as everything else was. As disappointed as they both were that the Stork Club had closed down. Fortunately for them there was quite the selection of novelty clubs that they had done to at the time. The guest list was still small but it didn't matter since it left more room for them to dance. A swing band was on the stage, in their white shirts and suspenders playing a slow song as Peggy and Steve took the floor for their first dance. She rested her head against his shoulder singing along with the instruments under her breath, " _Never thought that you would be, standing here so close to me, there's so much I feel that I should say, but words can wait until some other day.."_

"I always loved this song." Steve held her close, as if to make up for the time they lost.

"I couldn't dare be around it when I lost you." Peggy lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him for the hundredth time today.

The song ended and people clapped for them, but before they could really take in the moment a recording started playing a grand fanfare. "Oh god." Steve groaned.

"I'm going to kill Bucky." Peggy knew immediately what it was.

A recording of "Star Spangled Man" Started playing as old film reels started projecting on the stage over the heads of the band. Black and white clips of Steve storming beaches, and his infamous clip of him with the picture of Peggy in his compas. Old pictures of them took the place of the films, including less official footage. Howard working on the Captain america suit, and Peggy working away during the war. Neither of them had seen this stuff, and while it pained them to see the commando's all together again, it felt like closure. They were as there as they could be.

Natasha hooked her arm around both of their shoulders as they watched, "It was Tony's idea. But Bucky didn't stop him."

"I'm still going to blame him." Peggy laughed.

"Now I'm going to steal your husband for a dance." Natasha took Steve's arm as the song ended and the band started back up with a faster chart, "Teach me how to dance old man."

Peggy started to walk off the floor but was approached by Bucky, "Can I finally have a dance?" he held his non metal hand out.

"I suppose." She smiled and took his hand.

Bucky put his arm on her waist and they settled into a pretty basic routine, "You were the first girl to reject me like that." he said with a laugh.

"You weren't the first for me, don't take it personally." She looked over at Natasha and Steve. "Natasha really likes you."

Bucky nodded, "I like her too." he looked at Steve, "I think they are about to win the better dancer competition."

"We can't have that can we." Peggy matched Bucky competitive suggestion. He let go and pulled her arm around so she spun a few times. Before too long, they were flying around like it was second nature… because it was. Dancing was easier back then.

Tony watched them as Bruce and Jane were deep in conversation about theoretical situations of radiation decay on certain planets. "I invented that leg." He pointed to Peggy.

"It's a good leg." Bruce patted his shoulder.

Thor set a plate down in front of Jane and then where he was sitting down, " **So now what happens in the celebration?"**

"Well, we just eat and have a good time then Peggy and Steve will go on a honeymoon… like a vacation."

Thor nodded, " **That sounds nice. I can get used to your traditions.** "

Pepper sat down next to Tony filling out their table and handing him some cake, "God, I'm exhausted."

"Good party babe." Tony complimented stabbing off the corner, making sure he got the right ratio of cake to frosting.

She took a small bow, "That's how I do."

"Wanna plan ours?" Tony said with a half mouthful of cake.

"Are we getting married?" She raised her eyebrows. They hadn't talked about this. They hadn't even considered it.

"Wanna?" Tony said casually.

Pepper took a moment to think it through then shrugged "Sure." She nodded.

Tony nodded, "Sounds good."

Bruce and Jane watched them like they had suddenly started speaking a made up language, "Wait.. did that really just happen?" Jane inquired, "Just like that? You're engaged now?"

"Well I'll get a ring." Tony said like it was obvious, "I'm just asking. It's not fair that guys get to think about it and the women just has to spontaneously make this huge decision."

Pepper took a bite of her cake, "Well Tony, aren't you quite the little Feminist." she praised.

"Don't let word get around," He warned, "I have a womanizing reputation to uphold."


	31. Chapter 31

The rain pitter patted down into the roof of their cabin that was deep within the woods. It was because of the rain that Steve was still in bed. Usually he'd be off running his 10th mile by now, but they stayed up late the night before and the newlyweds had their fair share of cardiovascular exercise. He lounged on his side watching the morning sun track it's way through the room until it was over the bed. He wished he had his sketchbook close by, the way Peggy was sleeping was too adorable to forget. Her hair pushed over on one side, her expression was peaceful and stress free-something he wished he could see more of.

Eventually he caved and carefully slipped out of bed, finding his pajama pants thrown across the room. He picked his sketch book out of his suitcase and at the lounging chair next to the bed, that had a good view of Peggy. Shamefully, most of the book was filled with Peggy, some of the view outside their apartment, the Avengers base… but his Peggy pictures kept him busy. The graphite scratched against the paper, mimicking the curve of her lips, the folds in the blanket, the shading from the sun in her hair, her wonderful brown eyes- _oh_ Steve finally noticed- _her eyes are open._

"Good morning." He blushed.

"Am I allowed to move?" she asked playfully, "I'd hate to disappoint your work."

Steve put the book down and walked to the bed, "You my dear, can do whatever you like." He pulled the blanket back over him, and took Peggy into his arms.

She quickly adjusted to lay against him, "I'd like to do this." Peggy leaned up and kissed his jaw that was starting to consider growing a hint of a stubble, "Be honest, how much of that notebook is me?"

"90 percent." He admitted, "Maybe more. I can't ever get it just right."

"Too beautiful?" she teased.

Steve chuckled, "Of course. And, I think I get distracted by you."

She ran her hands across his chest, "Oh _do you?_ "

"Your eyes… your hair… your lips…" He reached down and kissed her lips, "and… other features."

Peggy leaned off of him, laying on her back. She didn't care to cover herself up with the blanket that had slipped and displayed the features Steve was 'complaining' about. "Your life must be so difficult." she said with fake sincerity.

"The worst." Steve played along, "almost as bad as you have it."

She looked over at him, "Don't get me started. I'm more into scrawny men… you know color blind… asthma … the whole picture." she sighed, "and I end up with _Captain America."_

"Psshh." Steve laughed, "Who needs the guy? Overrated by a mile."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Steve walked out of the cabin with Peggy, "We can just stay here and relax…"

Peggy turned around and shifted the backpack on her shoulders, "I'm pregnant, not ill. I'll be fine, I just have to stay hydrated and everything will be fine."

"But why don't we not risk it." He stopped her as she started on the trail. The forest was beautiful and all to themselves, she wasn't going to stay cooped up, "Just stay and have a fire…"

She turned around to face him, "Steve, please believe me. I'm fine, the baby will be fine." She turned around and kept walking through the damp forest gaining distance between herself and Steve, "It's only a day hike, and it's good for me to exercise. I'm going, if you want to stay and finish my embroidering project go ahead. But I'm getting to that look out and having a wonderful picnic lunch that was packed by my worry wort husband."

Steve hung his head and chuckled, "You're exhausting you know that?"

"Funny enough," She started walking backwards on the trail so he could catch up, "I was going to say the same thing about you."

He ran to catch up with her. The pine needles under their boots kept them quiet enough so the nature around them could barely notice their presence. Besides both of them being fond of the outdoors, there was an element about it that made them feel like no time had passed. The woods looked the same today as it did 60 years ago; the only difference was their shoes, the phone in Peggy's pocket and their rain jackets that weren't necessary on such a beautiful day. "How are you doing?" Steve inquired as they were close to the look out, that they planned for their lunch.

"Wonderful." She reached for his hand, "It's very peaceful. No one bugging me about SHIELD, or what you're up to. No fires to put out."

Steve kissed the top of her hand, "It's nice to see you happy. I thought you could only look this way when you were asleep."

"I do love my sleep." Peggy laughed.

The path curved around some and inclined sharply for the last mile or so, making it rather difficult. If the pregnancy didn't make Steve worry, the metal leg certainly made him nervous, "We can cut it early-"

"I swear to god Steve." Peggy didn't finish.

"I know, I know." He held his hands up walking after her. Their pace had slowed, not that he minded, "You're fine."

Peggy made it to the top first, since Steve was behind to make sure she didn't slip. "The view is worth it Darling." She dropped her pack and took a minute to soak in the wonderful view. A green canyon with red and orange rock surrounded them. Not a city as far as a regular eye could see, even a super soldier eye.

"Is it worth making me scared to death for the last few hours?" Steve teased and got his water bottle out and his lunch.

"Of course." She did the same sitting down on the grassy patch to eat. The fatigue hadn't set in and she by no means exerted herself, but she was very hungry. "A fire and a cozy night will be much appreciated though." Peggy took her phone out and took a picture of their private view and then turned to take a picture of Steve eating his sandwich.

He laughed, "Isn't it reckless to be posting where we are to the public?"

Peggy put the phone down and tapped the screen a few times to get the setting where she wanted them. "I don't know how it works but Daisy showed me how I can share things to only a few people. Then once we're back home I'll make them public. Plus Tony assures me this is the most secure phone in existence." She shrugged, "They both seem trustworthy enough."

"That seems like us, to have Hydra crash our honeymoon." Steve took a break halfway through his sandwich.

"Hydra;s rather dismantled at the moment." Peggy finished her water bottle then fished around her bag for the second bottle she packed. "Not that I expect they'll stay that way." She changed to a thick German accent, "Cut off one head two more shall take it's place."

Steve rolled his eyes, "That doesn't even make sense." He reached into his bag to pull out a sketch book, "They're logo is an Octopus, not a Hydra. I mean if you're going to try and take over the world… at least have it make sense."

Peggy laughed and laid down on the grass to rest, "I never understood it either. I guess it's like they have their hands in everyone's business? I'm not too concerned with it."

"Me either." Steve looked over at her and tried not to scrap his sketch of their view and draw Peggy. He promised himself he'd remember her image perfectly to sketch later.

They were silent for a while listening to the wind blowing through the trees and the void of humans around them, "Do you think it's a Girl or a Boy?"

Steve chuckled, from being thrown off guard, "You know, I haven't thought about it yet. I guess I think it's a girl."

Peggy looked at her stomach then back at the sky, "I feel like it's a boy. Isn't it amazing that we can find out, _before_ the baby is born."

"You're showing your age." Steve teased.

She threw the blade of grass she had plucked from the ground at him, "Hush you."

* * *

Peggy had her legs curled up to her chest as she read through one of the many books she brought. But she was having a hard time focusing as Steve was building the fire in the fireplace. Finally it was set up and he stood up and brushed his hands off, "Good job darling." She turned the page, "I'm exhausted just watching."

"Sure." Steve scoffed and sat with her on the couch. He pulled the blanket over her and rested his head in her lap, "It must have been a lot of hard word watching me chop wood."

Peggy ran her free hand through his hair, "It was. But I prevailed and watched despite how _exhausting_ it was to watch."

He smiled and closed his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, "I don't want to leave this place, I want to stay here forever."

"We can't." He said with the same sadness, "Maybe we can beg the Bartons to let us go to the farm for a bit. It's close enough."

"I feel like we need baby training." She sighed, "I'm sure there are a million things that are different now."

Steve opened one eye, "What can change? It's just a baby."

"Oh Darling…" She laughed, "You're cute when you're naive."

"I must be cute a lot then." He pulled the book from her hand and set it down on the ground. Then he took her free hand and started to rub the soft part below her thumb. "See if everythings working right."

Peggy looked down, "You better be working hard." She spoke to the bundle of cells that couldn't hear her, "Happy times from now on."

"Listen to your mother." Steve instructed.

They both laughed, out of pure excitement. Their honeymoon was wonderful, but they were excited to go back and join the world.

* * *

Peggy sat on the doctor's bench on the Phone with Pepper, "Yes I'll bring a picture, it's too early to find the sex. No you don't have to throw a par-" She pinched her brow, "Too late? Okay, I can handle Bucky and Nat." She looked at Steve who was sitting in a chair in the doctor's office, "Pepper threw us a welcome home get together." The doctor walked in the room, "I have to go." Peggy hung up the phone, "Sorry."

"You're a busy women." The doctor sat down at the computer and typed into the keyboard. The nurse who walked them to the room explained that usually a technician would do this but it's not every day two people with super soldier serum were asleep for 60 years and woke up and had babies. The baby would be the first of it's kind. She smiled at the two of them, "I know you two might not be in on prenatal advances, so the moment you have questions let me know."

Steve and Peggy both nodded. They were just hoping for good news. For something in their life to be simple. "You'll know if they're healthy from this right?" Peggy asked as the doctor had Peggy lay down and pull her shirt up exposing her stomach and preparing the equipment.

"You'll hear the heartbeat and we'll be checking to make sure everything is looking normal." She nodded.

Steve scooted the chair and took Peggy's hand. She squeezed it, somehow trying to transfer her anxiety to him. It didn't work.

It took a few minutes as the doctor moved the instrument around against her stomach, through the clear blue gel. Finally there was a small swooshing sound that made the doctor smile. She moved the screen so they could see. She pointed to the screen where there was a grainy cluster, "There we are."

Peggy and Steve both stared. They were hearing their baby's heart beat. It took a few minutes before Peggy noticed the vocabulary, "We?"

"From the looks of it.." The doctor moved around getting different angles, "You're having twins."

"Bloody nora." Peggy said quickly and looked at Steve, who was grinning ear to ear.

" _Twins!"_ He looked at Peggy and they both shared a moment of mixed emotions. Double everything. "Happy news, but it follows our pattern?"

The Doctor took her time checking a few more angles, "What would that be."

"Nothing's ever simple." She laughed and looked back at the screen, "Happy, but…"

" _Twins."_ Steve repeated, this time with a heavier air of terror, "I think I might be sick actually."

Peggy laughed, "No, you don't get to be sick. I'm going to be carrying twins! This makes the pregnancy more risky right?"

"This adds a new element to it, but I wouldn't say you're in danger. There's nothing more that you can do then stay healthy and take it easy." she handed a few tissues to Steve who had started to cry and then to Peggy for her to clean her stomach off. "Now I'm guessing you'd like some pictures?"

"Yes," Peggy said, still looking at the screen where the picture was still up. She could see the two spots that were pointed out to be her two children. The impossible children she never knew she'd get to have.


	32. Chapter 32

" _We'll have the band play something slow…" His entire body was shaking and that wasn't because of the giant hole in the front window. He was about to die and he was terrified. But at least he got to talk to Peggy one last time._

"Steve.."

" _Steve…" Peggy called through the radio._

A hand was shaking him awake, paired with a gentle voice "Steve.. I need you help."

He opened his eyes, not giving away the terrible nightmare he was having. For some reason he was having it more often. He didn't want to examine why. "What's wrong?" Steve yawned.

"I got up to go to the bathroom, and I can't get the blanket and pillow back.." Peggy said with what could be considered a whine. They weren't anywhere close to the 9 month mark, but Peggy was certainly getting sick of being pregnant.

Steve chuckled and sat up to help her get comfortable again, "Better?"

"Much." Peggy settled back in bed, "I'm sorry. I hate needing so much help."

Steve combed his fingers through her hair, "Well I like helping." The soft light coming from the outside world outlined her features. _So god damn beautiful._ "I was happy to wake up anyhow."

"Bad dream?" she guessed.

"Yeah, but the kind that's not a dream. Something that happened." He ran his hand over her large baby bump.

Peggy watched him, the light shone on his face and she could see his concern, or sorrow. "Well you're just here with me. And two others."

Steve smiled, "I know. You should rest, it's your last day-"

Peggy grumbled, "Don't remind me. I don't understand why I can't just work from home. I don't want to be out of the loop." she couldn't wrap her head around job security once she got back from having the twins. Mother's just didn't run companies in her world, they just didn't.

"You'll still be in the loop, just more relaxed." Steve assured.

Peggy scoffed, not really believing him. "Sleep well darling. Peggy's orders."

Steve nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Peggy poured the tea in a travel mug. No coffee allowed, or most of her favorite tea's. She put them all in the back of the cupboard but turns out they had to be thrown away, because Peggy couldn't be trusted. Steve brought in the dirty dishes from their breakfast. "Breakfast was wonderful. Once I'm housebound maybe I'll make you breakfast."

Steve looked at her with a sheepish expression, "That's really not necessary."

"I'll learn how to cook. I'll be a mother, I should he able to do more than scramble eggs."

Steve kissed her cheek, "You can't even do that dear."

Peggy slapped his shoulder, "I can! Tony helped me the last time we were over. I can make eggs."

Steve put the dishes in the dishwasher, "Sure thing babe." He liked teasing her.

She waddled out of the kitchen, "I'm very pregnant, you have to be nice to me." Peggy sat on the bench and started the process of getting her shoes on. She leaned over trying to reach the shoe to propel slip it on her foot, but any ounce of flexibility she had was destroyed by her round belly, and general puffiness.

"Need help?" Steve watched her.

"No-" Peggy rested against the wall and closed her eyes, "Yes. I need help." she admitted in defeat.

Steve walked over and kneeled in front of her slipping the flats on. They weren't the most stylish things in the world, but they didn't hurt her feet so Peggy was sold. He kissed her belly before looking up at her, "Help is good. Accept our help."

Peggy nodded, "How'd you end up with someone so stubborn."

"I was lucky," He helped her up, "Go to work, have a good day Director."

Peggy pecked his lips, "Have a good day Captain."

Peggy walked out of the elevator into the head office level. Maria was talking with a secretary and joined Peggy on her walk (waddle) to the office. "Good morning Director."

"Good morning." Peggy sighed, "How has everything been?"

"Your secretary has your gift of a day's worth of paperwork." Maria through the debriefing.

Peggy pursed her lips, "Hopefully people aren't too eager to see me go. Oh do you know the time for the going away 'surprise' party they are all throwing me?"she already knew. She knew a week ago that it was happening after she saw some of her secretary's friends passing notes agony whispering.

"So much for surprises." Maria laughed.

Peggy laughed, "No one has ever successfully surprised me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh you're right." Peggy opened her office door and paused, "The blitz caught me off guard." she cracked a smile and went to her desk.

"You always have to bring up the war don't you? You're worse than Steve." Maria walked off down to her office.

Peggy hung her bag up on the coat rack by the door, but grabbed her phone before sitting at her desk. She had a few text but nothing urgent. Something from Trish continuing to ask about the sex of the babies. " _Come on, just let me know I won't tell anyone!"_ She didn't believe that Steve and Peggy didn't know. But they weren't lying when they say they didn't know. They wanted to be surprised, but that means they had to be careful showing anyone the sonogram that would be able to determine the gender. " _We don't know, and you won't know for at least a few weeks."_ Peggy replied then started in on her daily work. Leaving SHIELD if only in a physical sense brought along some stress. Of course she wouldn't be far, but she didn't want anything bad to happen if she could help it. It was her imatia that she was never able to fully delegate tasks she knew she could execute herself.

This brought her to the task of the century Finding a personal assistant. Pepper had been telling her this for a full year, now that her waking up anniversary had passed. Nothing had been so chaotic that she needed someone to help her organize everything, but with the babies on the way she knew it was what she needed. Her secretary was wonderful, but she got a new job working as a white house assistant after a wonderful recommendation from Peggy. She'd figure out, she was sure.

Her assistant walked in, "Can I get you anything?"

"I don't think so." Peggy looked up from her computer, "I'm sure you're happy to get away from me aren't you."

The secretary laughed, "Not at all. I'm going to miss running and getting you Coffee and filing your paperwork for you. But you're kind of a Diva." She joked.

"I am." Peggy played along, "All that fame and fortune has certainly destroyed my humanity hasn't it."

The secretary shook her head, "I feel worse for you. How will you find someone that can replace me?"

"I have a while to do it. I'm going off the radar for a bit anyway. Friends are insisting I stay with them, since Steve doesn't trust me not to get into trouble when he's gone." Peggy exaggerated. It wasn't Steve who was concerned, it was herself. She was never good at staying away from high stress situations. In everything she did there was a sense of urgency or extreme strategy involved. Even in the new era where it seemed socially acceptable to sit on the couch and watch Television all day-a pregnant woman's dream-she couldn't focus.

The phone cut off what she was about to say. She exited to office quickly to take care of the call.

Steve was sitting on the couch re-reading a baby book that was supposed to be good. The door opened and Bucky walked in with a metal arm full of groceries, "I got the stuff." He set the bag down. Peggy had requested the Lasagna Bucky made so well. Her tastes while always fairly unhealthy had gotten out of hand in her pregnancy, especially since all her stomach was so sensitive. "There's one good thing about whatever they did to me." Bucky started putting things away, "I can eat whatever the hell I want."

"I don't know." Steve shrugged, "Kale aint that bad. Organic stuff is good."

Bucky didn't want to shatter his best friends dreams, "How's the book?"

"Same as all the others." Steve set it down, "Nothing's making me feel better about any of it. There's no dad advice for superheroes and secret Agents. Maybe Peggy was right, It's too dangerous."

"For who?" Bucky poured himself something to drink, "The kids?"

"I keep having dreams about the Valkyrie." He said quietly, "About crashing, and I can't afford to do that again."

Bucky sat next to his friend, "Are you going to quit the Avengers?"

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but maybe that was exactly what he was going to do. "I don't know Buck. I have a few more months before the twins are here, but don't you see what I'm saying. I can't stand the thought of making Peggy live through losing me again. And being a father is just going to make everything more important."

"Glad I'm not going to have kids." Bucky chuckled to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?" Steve shook the subject out of his mind and focused on his friend.

"Well, Nat can't. Not that we're serious or anything."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "You're pretty serious. For Natasha's standards. It's been almost a year and you two hang out a lot and-"

"Fondue?" Bucky smirked.

"Shut up." Steve rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone pick on me for everything? But yeah you two are kind of serious."

Bucky inhaled, "Well, Nat can't have kids. But could you imagine me as a dad?" He said like it was ridiculous, "I'm an uncle kind of guy. Take the kid off your hands for a few hours and go to the park, show up randomly with gifts, get into trouble Uncle Bucky."

Steve could see his perspective, "Maybe _you_ should be Captain America. Since I'm going to be the stay at home Dad."

"I'm not the Captain America type. I might have been, but not anymore" It felt more somber than it should have been. Captain America was always a title, something given to him. Steve Rogers was Captain America… Captain America was _never_ limited Steve Rogers.

"I'll talk to Peggy about it. Nothing I can do for a while anyway." Steve handed Bucky the remotes.

"Way to bring the room down Rogers." Bucky punched Steve in the shoulder.

After a few episodes of a crime drama that someone put on their list for mandatory viewing, Peggy opened the door, "I'm home Darling."

"We're in here." Steve announced, "Bucky's here too."

"Damn, I was just going to say how much I hate that man. But I suppose I'll have to keep that internally."

"Not too internally. I don't want those punks coming out hating me." Bucky pointed, "I'm making Lasagna."

"Mmm!" Peggy looked in the fridge seeing the ingredients. "There was a rather silly party they threw for me during lunch." She reached into her purse and tossed a bag in Steve's direction, "Look what Maria gave me."

Steve reached in and pulled out two matching sets of onesies; one had 0-8-4 and the other had the SHIELD logo on them. "Okay, that's kind of cute."

"What's 0-8-4?" Bucky asked looking in the bag to see if there was anything else. There wasn't.

"An object of mysterious origin that needs to be identified by SHIELD if it's dangerous or not." Peggy sat on the other side of Steve, "Thor's Hammer was a 0-8-4."

"The Valkyrie was, before they figured out I was on it." Steve nodded.

"Well then that _is_ pretty cute."

Peggy leaned forward to look at Bucky, "When will you be starting dinner?"

"Whenever the Pregnant Dame wants me to." He shrugged, "I'm guessing you're asking because you'd like it soon."

She grinned, "Please and thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

Steve stopped the car and walked around to help Peggy out, "Too late." she grunted pulling herself up.

"Peggy," Steve chastised her, 'Stop trying to do everything by yourself. You're 6 and a half months pregnant."

"I'm not crippled!" She grabbed the bag out of the car.

Steve took the he bag from her and pointed to her prosthetic leg, "Actually, you are!"

She rolled her eyes and walked up the Bartons front lawn, "You know what I mean. I'm following the doctor's orders and she said I'm perfectly fine."

"She said you'd be perfectly fine if you avoided stress." Steve corrected, "Which you haven't been doing."

Peggy stopped when she was on the porch, "Alright, can we stop fighting? The were nice enough to let us stay, let's not bring this into their home."

"I love you." Steve said to bury the conversation. He was worrying too much, and to be honest she was worrying too little, "But you're going to give me a heart attack if you don't take it easy."

"I'm trying." she assured, "I really am trying."

He gave her a look of disbelief, "Yeah yeah."

A few moments later Laura opened the door, "You're here!" she greeted and held the door wide open for both of them to walk in. "The kids are at school so we're home free for the time being."

"Except for the Tiny Agent." Steve pointed over to Nathan who was getting his lunch in a high chair. It looked like cereal but most of it was on the floor and his tray. Nathan slapped the tray excited to see Steve, in the process he flipped his spoon off and onto the ground. Steve walked over and picked it up, wiping the mouth of spoon on the underside of his shirt. "There you go."

"How was the drive?" Laura closed the door, "I could never ride in a car for very long without getting sick."

Peggy thought about it, "It wasn't that bad, movement doesn't make me sick it's still just food but even that has gotten better." She subconsciously rubbed her belly where one of the twins was kicking. "Thank you for letting us stay here. You invite us over too often, you must never have any time to yourself."

"It's no problem." Laura assured, "Everyone lives at everyone else's place anyway. I like the company."

"Clint's on duty right?"

Laura nodded, "He should be coming home tomorrow. Last time I heard from him they were just doing check in's different places, but that was 3 days ago." She shrugged, "Make yourself at home."

Peggy had already made her way to the couch, but hesitated when she knew that there was going to be an important decision to be made. Once she sat down she wasn't going to get up for a while. She settled on sitting so she could lean on her right side. She never realized how much babies moved when they were inside a mother. "Steve could you get my water that's in my bag?"

Laura moved to the bag before Steve could, "This one?"

"You didn't have to-" Peggy started in but nodded, "That's the one."

"I know I don't have to." She handed Peggy the water and saw Steve taking care of Nathan's lunch. "So I know you don't know the sex, and I'm not going to pester you about it."

Peggy sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. It seems like all people care about is gender."

"I like not knowing." Steve nodded.

"Do you know what names you're thinking about?"

"No." Peggy sighed, "That's the only hindrance of not knowing the gender. Because we have to have four sets of names. But we can't seem to settle on anything."

Steve smirked, "We can just name them after Natasha, take the easy way out."

"Already taken." Laura pointed and walked to the kitchen to clean up some dishes, "Steve could you do me a favor and while you're here chop some wood? We're running low."

Steve looked over his shoulder at Peggy and had a clever grin on his face, "Of course." He picked Nathan up from his chair and set the toddler down on the ground. Once his feet hit the ground he wobbled to the table that kept him up right.

"I won't argue." Peggy smiled looking a bit mischievous.

"I'll do that now." He took his jacket off and looked back at Peggy, "I'm guessing you'd like to watch?"

Peggy shrugged and held her hand out for Steve to help, "I'm a woman of simple pleasures."

* * *

Laura and Peggy sat on the porch watching Nathan walk past them pushing a toy around that looked like an old lawn mower. In front of them they could see Steve working his way through the Bartons winter wood supply. He liked doing things for his friends, and since it was easy work, he didn't mind. And he knew it amused Peggy… like the first time she saw him rip that log in half. Peggy was a flirt for sure, but she was never exactly lustful. She was after she saw that.

Laura was watching Nathan sitting on the rocking bench next to Peggy, "How do you feel?"

Peggy looked over at Laura, "Feel about what?" There was a million things going on in her mind; work, the babies, her mothering capabilities.

She shrugged, "All of it. I don't know if you need someone to talk to about it all."

"Parenting books don't really cover what it's like to have a baby and be involved in a secret intelligence organization, while you and your husband are world icons." Peggy looked down at her hands, "There's just so much danger involved."

"That I know." Laura nodded, "I knew what I was getting myself into, but it doesn't stop you from worrying."

"I'm beginning to believe I'd be worried even if we weren't who we are."

Steve stepped back from the wood and reached for his phone in his pocket, "Hey Clint… yeah I can be ready... here I'll give her the phone." He jogged up to the porch handing Laura the phone, "It's Clint,"

Laura took the phone and walked back inside to speak with her husband. "What is it?" Peggy tried to read Steve's expression.

"Nothing bad. The found a base of that Terrorist group and we're being called in to help with it. There's hostages." He leaned back against the bench with Peggy and took her hand, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Then why do you look so nervous." She leaned on his shoulder.

"Because I have a lot more to live for now."

Less than an hour later a small SHIELD jet was parked in the Barton front lawn. Clint walked to speak to Laura, "Sorry babe."

She rolled her eyes, "You're not the one who has to tell the kids."

"I'll be back in a few days, then I'll take less big missions." He assured, "You take care of Peggy. From what I heard from Steve she's…"

"Stubborn as hell?" Laura laughed, "pregnancy is kind of like the serum. It just makes what's there more powerful."

Clint kissed Laura, "Which explains why you're so Beautiful and perfect, but you're like that _all_ the time."

Steve ran out wearing his battle suit, trying to adjust the leather harness that he attached the shield to. Peggy walked up behind him, "Let me Darling." He conceded and put his arms down. She straightened everything out and gave his rear a pinch, "All set."

When he turned around he was bright red, "Stop that!" He wrapped her up in his arms and dipped her into a kiss. Steve set her up right and sighed, "Well, I should be going now. Take it easy on your mother." He pointed to Peggy's stomach.

"Yes, no early appearances either." She added. "Be safe Darling."

Steve took half a step back and saluted, "Yes ma'am." He retreated back to the jet where Clint was ready to take off. Laura walked back to Peggy then up the stairs.

"You doing okay?" Peggy asked Laura and followed behind Laura taking longer to get through the door to make sure the door didn't slam the door and wake up Nathan. But if a jet landing on the front lawn didn't wake him up, she wasn't sure what could really disturb him.

She nodded, "Of course. The kids will be disappointed but they understand." Laura sat on the couch taking a moment to rub the stress out of her brow, "They'll like having you here. It'll be a distraction."

"I can't promise I'll be much fun." Peggy grabbed her glass of water and went to sit on the couch, "I'm not as rowdy as I used to be."

Laura laughed, "I imagine Twins will do that to a person."

They stayed on the couch making small talk, reading magazines, talking about Baby things and then spent the afternoon folding clothes until the kids came home. Peggy could see the yellow school bus at the end of the the very long drive way and the two kids running as fast as they could through the warm late Summer day. Cooper got there first but paused before he walked in making sure he kept the house quiet for the baby. "Hi mom." He waved then waved at Peggy, "Hi Peggy."

"Good afternoon Cooper." Peggy said cheerfully.

"How's school?" Laura asked but she got a shrug as a response.

"Good I guess. Where's Dad?" He answered with words as Lila came skipping into the house, with less regard for volume.

Lila looked around, "Daddy's home right?!"

Laura shook her head, "Sorry sprouts. He has to go do something important, he came and got Steve then left. He should be back in a few days though."

Cooper nodded, trying not to look too defeated. However, Lila didn't do as good of a job. "That's okay.." Cooper picked his backpack up, "I'm gonna go start homework upstairs."

"You have an hour, then I want you down here." She stood up, "I miss you too much." Cooper always did this when Clint left unexpectedly. Of course she let her kids figure out their feelings in their own way, but she didn't want them to sulk in their rooms forever. An hour was more than enough time to feel whatever they needed to feel. "You hungry Lila?"

She was looking at her shoes, "It's not fair."

"I know." Laura walked over and knelt down so she was at her daughter's level, "But remember when we talked about this the last time he left. Dad's doing important things, and he's saving a lot of people who need him."

"But _I_ need him. I miss him." She insisted. Peggy's heart twinged. The girl was right, but so was the mother. "Is he gonna call?"

Laura shrugged, "I'm not sure babe." She hooked Lilas hair back behind her ear, "I miss him too."

Lila nodded and leaned into her mother for a hug. Her arms wrapped as much around Laura as they could, and Laura did the same. "Can I have a snack?" Lila whispered into her mother's ear.

"Of course!" Laura stood up from the hug and walk back to the kitchen. "Peggy do you need anything? Some consolation sandwiches, or soup?"

Peggy shook her head but lifted up her glass of water that she'd already finished, "More water would be lovely."

Lila walked over and took the water bottle, "I'll get some!" She was transfixed about being Peggy's little helped. The fact that there was a baby in her tummy made the family friend all the more interesting and exciting, but to be fair Lila loved all the female Avengers and superheroes to bits. She carefully walked back, making sure the water didn't tip over the side of the glass, "There you go."

Peggy took the water, "Thank you very much." She looked at Lila, "I'm sorry your father had to go to work."

"It's okay…" She looked beside Peggy, "Steve's not here so you're sad too."

A side effect of pregnancy was seeing how sweet kids were, "We're all sad, but what they're doing is very important. You're lucky to be safe, not everyone has that luxury." She tried to change how she was sitting but it was too hard. "Lila can you do something for me?" There was a quick nod from the girl loving the opportunity to be useful, "Can you put a pillow behind my back?"

"Yes." She nodded with the same assurance he saw when Clint received his orders. The way they set their lips and their eyes narrowed. Lila jumped onto the couch and grabbed the fluffiest pillow that she could reach. For a kid her logic was unreasonably high as she made the pillow as comfortable as possible. "There you go." She picked her legs up and flopped down on the couch bouncing a few times. "Wee!"

Peggy looked at the girl, "How was school?" It was the obvious first topic of discussion for kids. When she was a girl it was all anyone cared about.

"It was okay." She shrugged and that was the end of that subject. Lila looked over at Peggy's swollen belly, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." Peggy said honestly. Of course she wasn't going to indepthly describe how weird it felt, or how uncomfortable she always was, or deliver looming ominously over her head. "But I am ready for them to come out."

The prospect made Lila excited, "I'm excited too. I get to have more kids to play with on birthday's and stuff!"

Laura walked over holding a plate with half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it, "When they a a little bit bigger. They'll be small at first." she set the plate down on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen

"I hope they're girls." Lila said to Peggy in confidence.

Peggy leaned over and behind her hand whispered, "Me too."

* * *

Peggy was sitting down at the kitchen table for a change in sitting position. The magazine had a rather colorful spread of herself with some article about her pregnancy and all the clothes she was wearing. It was awful for several reason. The first was that she wasn't a billboard, she was an Agent - _a director of world security-_ not a fashion icon. The second was that whenever one of these things came out all the stuff she loved was out of stock, and Dammit she missed those shoes.

It was more than an hour before Cooper came back downstairs. "You're late young man." Laura said in a firm voice, but there wasn't much bite behind it.

Cooper yawned, "I fell asleep."

Laura ruffled his hair, "It's alright kiddo. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do about dad coming to school tomorrow?" He sat at the kitchen table with his binder in hand.

"Shit." Laura looked up from dinner.

" _ **BAD WORD BAD WORD BAD WORD BAD WORD**_." Lila sang.

Laura rolled her eyes, "I know I know." She didn't seem too concerned.

"Why is he coming to school?" Peggy looked at Cooper.

"It's a job thing, once a month they get people of different jobs to come in and talk to one of the classes about whatever it is they do." Laura explained, "Clint going for military or something or other."

"Its for our social studies class.. Now no one will show up, and it'll be the worst!" Cooper groaned.

Peggy listened, "Well I'm no Avenger, but may I can go in his place?"

"You don't have to." Cooper said bashfully. He didn't mean to make a big deal about it really…

She shook her head, "No I'd love to go. I'm not doing anything here."

"But you're like… super pregnant." Cooper astutely pointed out.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm pregnant not incapacitated."

Laura looked at Peggy skeptical, "Are you _sure_?"

"I've been sitting around doing nothing for months. And we can't have an entire school stood up. I'll go, talk about SHIELD, talk about the war.. and it'll be better since it's not televised." the idea honestly sounded interesting.

"I don't see why not. Laure looked in between Peggy and Cooper, "Well it's not like the school isn't safe enough." she shrugged and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter, "I'll call the school to let them know their guest is going to be a bit more top of the line."

* * *

Peggy never got to experience a regular school experience, the closest was her later education but that was in a boarding school in the heart of London. Her early years were just a rotation of tutor to tutor as they moved around with her father in the beginning of her life. The school the Barton's went to was two things, small… and a fortress. It could be assumed that when two kids of an avenger goes to the school, the necessary precautions will be put in place. Most of it seemed normal and almost all the kids went about their day with no knowledge of the potential danger that Peggy was all too aware of.

"Laura may I ask you something?"

"Of course." She stopped and fixed the calendar that was hanging outside the front office.

Peggy sighed looking around the hall "Are you ever worried about the possible target on you and the kids? I figured the kids would be home schooled or something…"

Laura shrugged, "We had Cooper before Clint was in SHIELD, when he was still a sniper and then it was just like any other military family. Once he was in SHIELD part of the agreement was protection for us. Laura Barton doesn't really exist anymore, the kids last names are different in the public record. The Farm doesn't even show up in a map if you're looking on the Internet and it's not in SHIELD'S database either. Fury was careful that we are invisible." Laura explained, "But there's always danger, every time the kids go anywhere there's risk. But all of the worrying is worth it if they get to have normal lives."

Peggy put a hand on her belly, "Normal." she sighed, "I'm not sure they will have that luxury."

"I find it hilarious how you two think you'll be terrible parents." Laura laughed, "Both of you, you're so worried but you've read every book and have taken every precaution."

"I guess… I guess we've just experienced enough trauma in our lives. This feels like something we have the slightest control over."

Laura looked at her friend with sympathy, "Trust me, the only thing you have control over about those two are the names… and even then they can take that away from you too."

Her delivery made Peggy laugh, "I guess you're right."

As they were speaking the principal walked out, straightening her dress shirt. She was a plump women who looked like she took her job very seriously, certainly someone you _wouldn't_ like to be receiving a lecture about. "I can't believe that you're here." Her potential hard outer shell was shed immediately.

"Let me guess, you're a fan." Peggy chuckled.

The Principal scoffed out of embarrassment, "You must get this kind of reception a lot, but yes."

"I think everyone's a fan." Laura chimed in, "I always wrote my history papers in school about you."

"I did my graduate work for a history degree on your influence to the women's rights movements in the 60's." she trailed off, "But… that is probably too much information."

Peggy shrugged, "To be honest, it would be interesting to know what I've done. I'm sure you can understand how hard it is to understand from my perspective." She couldn't get out of her head one of the books she read-someone gave it to her for a holiday but she couldn't remember which one, or from who-that had the title of "Peggy Carter: Feminist Icon" and how stressful it was to read it. Even after a year of being in the light, she felt like it was impossible to understand.

"Well, I'm glad you could come in Mr. Barton's absence." She looked at Laura, "Let me guess classified."

"Very." Laura and Peggy said together.

The Principal raised her shoulders in excitement, "How exciting. Well, let me walk you to the classroom where you'll be speaking. Laura are you staying today?"

Laura shook her head and pointed behind her, "Actually I have to go pick up Nathan up from the morning sitter. Have fun at school Peg."

"Thank you for the ride. Don't forget to pick me up, I'm not riding in a bus." Peggy reminded. She's had worse transportation blunders in her years (There was this time in Peru with a truck of alpaca's that came to mind) but she wasn't in the mood to rearrange her list.

"You'll just be this way." The principal walked forward. Her pace was a bit faster than Peggy could go.

"Sorry I'm not as fast as I'm used to." Peggy followed next to her.

"Of course. You'll be in the auditorium space we have set up. It's not the nicest venue."

Peggy looked at the art on the walls and some of the kids running as they were about to be late to their first class. "To be honest, these are the appearances that really make a difference. The one's the papers will never hear about."

The Principal put her hand over her heart and inhaled, "That was poetry." She fawned, "You're brilliant Mrs. Carter." she shook her head, "Brilliant."

For a moment Peggy was glad the women had never met someone who was an actual genius, since she would probably combust.

* * *

"God I feel like I could sleep for a week." Peggy said to herself as she tucked herself into bed. She had grown accustomed to Steve helping her put the pillows in the right position so she could actually be comfortable and sleep. It was hard enough with help. Being at the school made her feel useful in a way she hadn't been in a few months. But even then she was never really working with kids, or the public. It was like when she was answering those calls on Tris's talk show. She was actually doing something that gave people hope. Like the Captain America reels and radio hour- but not quite as terribly cartoonish. The thoughts and memories of the kids asking questions about being in the war, and actually making a difference stuck with her and gave her a strange feeling of hope. " _Note to self"_ she logged, " _Young adult SHIELD programs."_ she didn't know what she meant by that but it seemed familiar. That was the last thought she had before she drifted into sleep.

Her dream was Steve and Peggy's honeymoon night. Nothing very explicit but the detail of his hands wrapped around her after felt so permanent. She was so damn lucky to have Steve. The thinking brought her out of her dream and she moved slightly to give her joints some movement. When she moved she feLt someone's arms around her and at first her first instinct was DANGER! She opened her eyes in a jerk and saw Steve with a fresh black eye facing her, his face inches from hers. "Steve!" She whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Surprise…" he sounded like he'd been asleep for an hour or so and was in a great need of several more. "We finished this afternoon and we wanted to surprise you."

She moved forward and kissed him, "You sweet man." Peggy relaxed back on the pillow and watched him.

"I didn't want to wake you up." He put a hand on her belly, "You were doing that cute thing with your nose when you're dreaming."

"Like a dog." Peggy leaned her head into his chest as best she could, her belly made things a bit more complicated. "I'm glad you're back." She yawned.

"I'm not leaving again. Not until the Twins are born or there's a level 7 or above problem." he informed her of the good news. Level 9 was a good middle ground. Ultron was a level 8 problem in the beginning (although it escalated into a level 10 quickly). The Battle of New York was a level 9. Steve wasn't going anywhere unless there was a disaster that put the whole world in Jeopardy.

"Oh thank you Steve." She relaxed, "I don't like that pressure of you being gone. At least not until I'm not the size of a whale."

Steve kissed the top of her head, "I love you, whale sized Peggy."

"I love you, black and blue version of Steve."


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm going to go for a long run with Bucky." Steve zipped his jacket up, "Don't miss me."

Peggy looked up from the table where she was making a list of things she needed to do that day, "I'll try not to." She yawned, "I might be dressed by the time you get back."

"Don't exert yourself." Steve laughed.

She tapped the table with the pen until she had a song stuck in her head. That damn song from that musical Steve and Sam loved so much. It was called Hamilton or something like that. She stood up and grabbed the bags of stuff she'd gotten at the baby shower and walked to the nursery. Some cute clothes toys and a huge pile of diapers. There seemed like a million things that needed to happen before the twins came. She set the bag down on the changing table and started to stock everything up. It took her longer than it should have since she kept having to sit down. Her back hurt, her skin hurt, and she was sick of being so uncomfortable.

When Steve said a long run he was right, it had been an hour so far and she was just now rounding the laundry up. She started loading the washer when she felt it. Peggy dropped the basket and put a hand on her stomach, "Good lord." She inhaled and started to breathe.

Today was the day, she could feel it. But she didn't feel the panic she thought she was going to feel. When the contraction passed she walked to the kitchen where her phone was charging on the counter. She called Steve.

"Peg," He was out of breath.

"T.W.I.N.S operational." She informed, "When will you be back?"

" _Oh my god! Okay like… 20 minutes at top speed for me… maybe 30 for Bucky."_ he shouted to Bucky, " _T.W.I.N.S is operational! Okay we're sprinting back. Don't… I don't know… just… don't ugh-"_

"Die?" Peggy guessed.

" _That works."_ Steve laughed.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "I'm still in early labor. The doctor wants me there soon just in case there's something wrong with them. I'm going to take a bath and try not to panic."

"Love you." Steve said before their call ended. She hung up the phone and looked at the clock, trying to keep track of how fast everything was moving along. She just had to come to terms with the fact that her list of chores for the day was about to be put off. Peggy walked to the bathroom and drew a bath. It could be false labor but it sure felt real. She undressed and lowered herself into the warm water. Sure she was still in labor but she felt as comfortable as she could be.

"Peg!" Steve ran through the door.

"I'm here too!

"In here!" Peggy said as loud as she wanted to be. It sounded more like a whisper but she knew Steve could hear it.

Steve ran in and looked at her in a frenzy, "Are you okay, is everything okay? How far apart are they?"

Peggy checked the clock on the tub, "They're coming faster." She looked up at him, "Will you get me a hair tie?"

Steve went to the counter coming back with a brown elastic. He helped her sit up and pulled her hair up for her. He'd gotten pretty good at putting hair in a bun over the past few months. "Better?"

Peggy nodded, "Much. I don't want to have wet hair all day." She leaned back again and closed her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Steve laughed, "I'm fine." It was a lie. He was terrified. Almost as scared as he was crashing the Valkyrie into the water. There was a possibility that this could end in a disaster, he read the books.

She reached up out of the water and took his hand, "It's going to be alright." Another contraction started, radiating up from her lower back and making it's way forward, "Sweet Christmas." she inhaled, "They're getting worse."

"We should get you to the hospital now." He rubbed the back of her shoulder. "Call the brigade."

Peggy nodded taking a deep breath as the contraction stopped, "Okay, will you bring me my clothes."

Steve stood up and brought the bag from the bedroom in, "Bucky call a taxi." he shouted to his friend who was pacing in the kitchen. "Here you go." He helped Peggy stand then handed her the towel and left the dress and leggings she picked out a few weeks ago to wear on the counter. "I'm going to go change too."

She nodded keeping quiet as the situation started to sink in around her.

She slid into the taxi and gave him the instructions to the hospital. The driver didn't look too pleased about having someone pregnant in his car but, hell, it was Captain America and Peggy Carter!.

Peggy walked into the hospital with confidence. It wasn't the first time she had labor pains that made her think it was time. But this was it. She just knew it. "Bucky," She instructed as she lead the trio down the hall like they were debriefing for a field mission, "Call Nat, tell her to come soon and tell her to alert the phonetree."

"Roger that." Bucky pulled his phone out and went back to the waiting room.

"Steve." Peggy started again, "I'm gonna need water. If my water bottle gets empty you've done your job poorly." She took deep breaths as the nurse lead her into the examination room.

Steve nodded, "Director mode is activated."

"I'm about to deliver your children. I have the right to be any mode I want." Peggy informed as the nurse went for the ultrasound. She informed the nurse of the spacing between the contractions and the other questions that were asked.

"They're both in perfect condition." The nurse showed them the screen. "You still don't want to know the genders correct?"

Peggy nodded, then looked at Steve who was a bit sheepish. "You want to know?"

Steve shrugged, "Yeah. Yeah I do."

Peggy grinned, "Alright, tell us."

* * *

"We brought lunch." Tony held up some bags to the super crew that was assembled in the waiting room. Bucky, Nat and Sam were all sitting with their feet propped up on the chairs, "Celebration of Peggy Popping'"

Pepper gave him a small slap, "Come'on."

Tony gave her a look like he didn't know what he said that was so terrible, "What?!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're ridiculous."

Bucky held his hand out for the lunch, "What'dja get?!"

"Shawarma." Tony walked the bag over to Bucky who immediately tore into his usual order.

"Oh my god." Natasha watched Bucky with a mix of distaste and awe, "I thought I had bad table manners."

Bucky looked up with an innocent smile, "What! I eat when I'm stressed."

"What do you have to be stressed about?" Sam looked up from the home and garden magazine he was reading. It started as a joke but the pictures were nice, "Peggy's the one pushing."

"Yeah but… Steve's my best friend and he's gonna be a dad and I'm gonna be an uncle and Peggy's my friend too. And I just want them to be happy." He trailed.

"Cute." Tony said before biting into his meal. His tone was the same as someone saying 'huh' to a mildly interesting comment.

* * *

Steve wiped Peggy's brow as everything started speeding up. "You're doing great." He assured her, "Almost there."

She nodded, "I know. I know.." Peggy grabbed Steve's hand squeezing it as she had yet another contraction. "How has Laura done this three times?!" she grunted.

"I don't know how you're doing this once." He could have sworn he felt a bone crunch in his hand, but he could handle it for now, "My strong Peggy."

The doctor came in again checking the position of the twins, "I'm going to check their positioning in chase they moved around since the last time we checked. So we can get you to an operating room for the C section."

Peggy nodded. Two days ago she had been a bit sad about the odds being higher that she'd have to have a C section for the twins, but at the moment she didn't care. "Do what you need to."

She nodded as she looked at the screen, "Everything looks like it should for you to deliver them both, and you should be ready to start pushing soon. Does everything feel okay so far, Mothers usually have good intuition about what's happening with their own body."

Peggy laid her head back in the pillow taking deep breaths, "It's painful, but it feels natural. I mean my pain scale is kind of altered" she took a sharp inhale, "Torture and all."

The doctor chuckled, "Alright I'll go let your waiting room know that we're going to get this show on the road." She walked out the door.

"You got this." Steve pushed her hair behind her ear, "Do you want anything before-"

"I want this to be over." She answered too quickly to be justified as polite, "Sorry."

"No." Steve put his free hand up, "Say whatever you like, I'm not going to take any of this personally."

Peggy scoffed, "Good, then I can say that this is all your fault."

Steve chuckled, "I know. I'll have to make it up to you somehow." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Bucky was pacing in the waiting room, the only one who was outwardly freaking out. "God how long does it take?"

"Google what's happening right now, and ask that question again." Pepper suggested, "Maybe give Peggy some slack."

Natasha laughed, "Yeah that whole-"

Bucky covered his ears before anything could be explained in great detail, "That was never cover in our curriculum."

Sam laughed, "Well, It's still not."

As they were talking Steve walked in with a flushed face and grin of excitement, "Peggy's fine. The babies are fine."

The tension in the room melted. Bucky relaxed, "Oh thank god."

"What're the sexes." Pepper asked for everyone who was thinking the same thing.

Steve had a bigger smile, "A girl was born first, then 20 minutes later a boy."

Bucky ran forward giving Steve a big hug, "Congrats!"

Natasha snapped a picture of Bucky and Steve's hug, "When can we see them?"

Steve looked down the hall to see if he could see the doctor, "I don't know, I'll ask. I think the doctor will come get some of you, it's up to her and Peggy."

"Go back." Bucky patted him on the shoulder, "Hold those babies 'till I can get in there."

Steve nodded and eagerly went back to his post. In the room the Nurses were cleaning up one of the twins while one of them was resting on Peggy's chest. He walked back to her side, "I told them."

She smiled not looking away from their daughter resting on her, "Did Bucky cry?"

"No." He laughed, "He will when he gets in here though." Steve sat on a stool next to the bed looking at the little face.

The doctor walked to Peggy's side, "Do you feel ready to have some people in here? It'll be two at a time."

Peggy nodded, "I think so, Bucky should get in here."

Once the doctor left Natasha came in first, "Where's my Peggy?" Natasha walked in eager to see how her friend was doing, "How is it that mothers do that. Look so wonderful afterwards."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up." She had the girl in her arms, and Steve was standing with the boy. "Meet Aunt Nat."

Natasha leaned down to see the girl, "Do you know her name yet?"

"Elizabeth as a formal name." Peggy couldn't take her eyes away, "After my grandmother. Libby for short."

Natasha smiled, "It's cute. I mean… Natasha would have been better but I'm biased."

"You already have one Avenger kid named after you." Bucky was looked at the new kid in Steve's arms, "What about this twerp?"

Steve laughed, "This is James."

Bucky looked up at Steve in shock, "You didn't."

"Peggy insisted." Steve held his arm out for Bucky to hold James. "I figured it would be fine since I haven't called you James since you got the nickname."

Bucky held back tears and took the little human in his good arm, "No one wants to sleep on a robot arm do they?" He said to the baby, "No they don't." After a few moments of looking at James and looked between Peggy and Steve, "Don't you think naming him after me is just asking for trouble."

Peggy transferred Libby over to Steve's arms, "They're going to be trouble no matter what. We might as well ask for it."

"He's perfect." Bucky looked at Natasha, "Want a go at holding the little worm."

Natasha walked over and took the baby, speaking sweet and soft russian under her breath, "He's precious. The group has yet to have an ugly baby."

Peggy smiled, "Handsome genes from the father helps." she sounded a bit exasperated.

"And the mother." Steve was quick to defend Peggy's beauty-as always.

"Did you call the second tier to let them know that everything went okay?" Peggy asked Natasha who was still entertained with holding the baby.

"I was going to do that once I switch out with whoever is next." Natasha handed James back to his name sake, "I'll send Sam in." Natasha kissed Bucky on the cheek, then left to go.

Bucky looked Steve looking happier than he'd ever seen him, despite all the triumphs they've gone through. And Peggy, who looked just as happy. They were together, their family was set. "Look at you two… you happy bastards."

"The happiest." Steve agreed.

* * *

It had been a few months with the Twins back in their apartment and everything went like clock work. Almost perfect. Steve was the perfect stay at home dad. But despite his natural talent, Peggy could give him a run for his money. It seemed like the endless rotation of people wanting to see the twins grew every day. The occasional social media pictures just weren't good enough, but Peggy and Steve didn't care. When they were alone in their apartment they could almost forget who they were to the outside world.

But as wonderful as leave had been for Peggy, she was excited to get to go back to work. Today was that day. She finally fit back into some of the things she wore before, not that it mattered, all she cared about were her heels. Steve was feeding Libby in the kitchen pouring Peggy's cup of coffee, "Hello Darlings."

"Hey Mama." He said in a little voice to be Libby.

"I'm guessing Jamie is still asleep." She pulled pulled her purse over her shoulder.

"Sound asleep." He nodded, "Don't you worry about anything. I'll hold the fort."

Peggy raised herself up and kissed Steve's cheek, "And I'll go defend it."

He chuckled, "I'm gonna make a roast for dinner. 6 sharp, no overtime."

"Yes sir." She took one last look at Libby before walking to the door.

"Don't be late." He reminded her.

Peggy stopped as she was halfway out the door, "Darling, you're the tardy one."

The door closed behind her, and just like that everything was perfect.

For now.


	35. Chapter 35: Part Two

"Peg!" Steve called from the living room, "Come here right now." His tone was urgent, like there was a disaster; the same tone as when Libby drank most of a medium sized bottle of bubbles.

She dropped the laundry basket and ran in, "What is it?!"

He was sitting on the ground with Libby, his hands held out just in case but not touching her in the slightest. Libby's bright eyes were scared as she started to wobble. Quickly she took a step toward Steve, a momentous occasion that they had been working towards for a while. "She did it! She's been working towards it for a while though.

In a heartbeat Peggy was back down on the ground with them, her chin resting against Steve's shoulder, watching her little family. "They make it so hard to leave for work." She lamented and stood up to continue what she was doing.

"We'll come visit you. We have Jamie's doctor's appointment anyway." Steve helped Libby sit down and handed her a toy to keep her preoccupied. He stood up to help see Peggy off, stopping by the bouncer holding content little Jaime. He was smaller than Libby was in every sense of the word. When they were next to each other she seemed to overtake him, and he would just shrink down. He was a shy, timid, thoughtful boy that always seemed to be thinking about something. Libby however wouldn't be satisfied unless someone was doing something with her at all times. They were holding their breath for when she learns to walk, god forbid when she learned to talk.

"I can go with you to the Doctors if you need me," She checked her watch, "I can always reschedule the thing today."

"You have too many things in your life. Just pick work for today." Steve kissed her cheek, "Tell Nat I said hi."

She patted his cheek, "Alright Darling." She her bag across her shoulders, "Hold the fort."

He stood at attention and saluted, "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Peggy walked into the office, "Good morning Kamala." She placed a brightly colored smoothe on the desk of her secretary. It was pointed out that it should have been her job to get the coffee, but Peggy always refused. Her secretary's came and went so quickly that it really did no good to get another person in on the loop of how she liked her morning drinks.

The girl was slumped over the chair, reading the screen of the computer in front of her. She always looked dog tired, but it never interfered with her work. One of these days she would have to get to know the girl more. "Oh good morning!" She fixed her posture and searched in the drawer for a stack of mail, "Fan letters for the day."

Peggy took the stack, "For the morning you mean."

"I guess you don't have to read all of them." She pointed out.

"It's the principle of the thing." Peggy walked into her office, "Tell whoever comes by to come in." She said with a passing sigh.

"Roger Roger." Kamala waited for the boss to walk by before she went back to reading some story posted online.

Her day of work was laid out before her. There was so much paperwork, and phone calls. She missed the days of going in the field. To be honest she couldn't remember the last time she actually threw a punch. It was too long for her. There was a ping sound coming from her computer, or was it her phone. "Damnit.' She looked across her desk trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Your Phone!" Kamala shouted from outside the office, "Green button."

Peggy rolled her eyes and tapped the screen of her phone that read Nat. "Good morning Natasha."

"Have a hard time opening your phone again?"

"Well Tony just made me get this different phone. Apparently the other one was rubbish, even though he gave it to me a few months ago."

"What an ass."

"As usual." Peggy leaned back in her chair, "Anyway, how can I help you this morning?"

"We have some news coming up around town. I was going to make my way over to discuss them with you. Just wanted to make sure you actually made it to work today. The doctor's appointment is today right?"

"Don't remind me." Peggy sighed, "Being director is unbelievably easier than anything at home."

* * *

A few hours later, Natasha was standing in Peggy's office looking at some files. Natasha was considerate and always printed everything for her. Of course there was always the digital back of up everything, but it was a hard jump to make. Technology was useful, but also a pain in the neck. At the moment she was looking at the files of some new vigilantes making their rounds around town. With more and more inhumans making their way on the scene it was only logical to keep a tab on them, make sure no one was getting too hurt.

"Peggy sipped her tea closing a file and moving onto the next, "This one.." her eyebrows dropped as she read the details. "What does he call himself?"

Natasha managed to laugh, "Spiderman."

"He's a boy." She looked at blurry picture of the boy walking on the sidewalk.

"A boy who manages to take down some pretty serious criminals in his area. He's not quite ready for the Avengers but he's up there."

"I'm not sure if I can agree with letting children on a team to fight crime. They have bigger things to worry about than being sucked into all this mess." She gestured to her desk.

"Listen-" Natasha held her hand up, "I'm the first one to agree to that, but this kid is already out there. If they get hurt and we let them keep going we're also going to look bad."

Peggy pursed her lips, "I rather enjoyed the secret part of Secret agent. Public appearence is too complicated."

"You're not going to retire are you?"

"No, I don't know what I would do with myself if I wasn't constantly working. You know that. I think what I miss is the action, getting my hands dirty, but I'm not really in the place to go out and put my life on the line." Peggy closed and stacked up the rest of the folders. New Masked crusaders were coming up every week: If she wasn't careful, a lot of people could start getting hurt. "I have to make it safer for the people out there who don't know what they're getting into."

"Let me know if you have any good ideas." Natasha grabbed her tablet and walked to the door, "Now that we're done with the official, Buck's making dinner tonight and wants casa de Roger to come."

Peggy smiled, "I'll never say no to Italian food."


End file.
